One Hundred Stories
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Gadge drabbes/one-shots.
1. Posy's Favorite Pianist

"Are you ready?" Posy asked for the hundredth time tonight. She'd been ready at three even though the concert wasn't until seven.

I looked at my little sister, thirteen now. She looked like a little lady in her dress that she insisted I buy her for this magical evening. It was cobalt blue and it brought out the darkness in her hair and the grey of her eyes. She was growing up so fast and I was happy that my family had moved to District Two so I wouldn't have to miss a thing.

She cursed my crooked bowtie and reached up to adjust it. I hated wearing tuxes, but in my line of work sometimes it needed to be done which was the only reason I even owned this stupid thing. The Mockingjay Ball was the event of the season and I could care less about that, but it was a way for some of the higher ups (which included me) to work the crowd and get some support in the form of money. I did my part and wore the stupid tux.

"Are you ready now?"

She nodded enthused and rushed to the car.

My sister talked my ear off the entire time about the beautiful pianist. Madeline Donner. The way my sister talked about her even if I was bored out of my mind at least I'd have something good to look at, or at least that's what I was counting on.

We found our seats quickly enough, we weren't right up in front or anything but we had a great spot nonetheless.

My sister was literally bouncing with excitement. I had to tell her to stop before someone else noticed.

Just as I had said that I saw the lights dim and the curtains opened. There was a spotlight aimed at the piano. It was a beautiful grand piano, shiny as all hell. I noticed that there was a full orchestra behind it and whispered to Posy, "I thought this was just about her what's with the others. Isn't that like stealing her thunder?"

She shushed me aggressively and held her breath as her idol crossed the stage.

Now I knew that it had been almost a decade since I had seen her, but I still knew exactly what she looked like. Her face may have lost its remaining baby fat, but it was the same face. Her hair was the same golden, shining a bit duller in this artificial lighting than it did in the sun, but they were the same strands. And God, she may not have had on her reaping dress, but the off-white gown she was wearing now sure did remind me of it. It was down to the floor and I almost applauded her for not tripping on it. She gave that same small shy smile to the audience and then turned her back to us for a second while she got in her chair. The entire back of her gown was missing all the way down to the small of her back. It was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen and I'd seen girls actually naked, but none of them held a candle to Madge.

I definitely had something good to look at tonight.

At the sound of the first note, Posy leaned forward, at the edge of her seat, roughly squeezing my hand. "Oh my God, she's starting off with Shumann. I _love_ this concerto."

I wanted to ask her how the hell she knew what song was playing from the first note, but I refrained. I was supposed to act civilized tonight and that meant not whispering to my little sister every single question about this woman I had.

I was moved by her to say the least. Even while the other instruments came in and out my ears were trained on her fingers on the keys of the piano.

Every now and then I looked to see if my sister were as captivated by the music as I was and the twinkle in her eye was answer enough for me.

It was the last song according to Posy, apparently some concerto by someone whose name I couldn't even pronounce, but it was beautiful, the perfect song to end a perfect evening.

The only problem was now I needed to see her again.

Thankfully, Posy had the same idea in mind. "Can we meet her? Please Gale?"

I nodded, grabbing her hand and maneuvering her through the crowd. The audience was gathered in clusters, most of them gossiping about, knowing each other from other social circles.

I made it to the front before I was stopped. I flashed them my mockingjay badge. There was a shot in hell that this guard might actually give a shit that I fought for his freedom.

"Who are you going to see?"

"Madeline Donner," my sister answered excitement dripping from every syllable.

"I know her. She was my friend."

Posy turned to me, her eyebrows furrowing, assuming the words I said were lies. They partly were, I did know her, but I would hardly have considered her my friend and I'm sure the same could be said for her.

"Let me ask for you. I'll be right back. Name?"

"Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne."

The man left and I watched my sister bounce on her heels.

"That was a good lie," Posy said grinning.

"It wasn't a-," the man appearing again cut me off. He gestured for us to enter. He led us to her dressing room and I noticed my palms were beginning to sweat profusely. Goddamnit.

When she opened the door I was completely blown away by her beauty yet again. She had let down her hair, the soft curls falling down her back. Her blue eyes were shining and her red lips were curled up into a smirk.

"Well I almost didn't believe it."

"My little sister, Posy, is obsessed with you."

Posy blushed heavily and I chuckled. Even without Posy by my side I would've needed to see Madge again.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Posy. We've actually met before."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide in delight.

"I brought your brother medicine once when he was hurt back in District Twelve and you called me an angel." She shook her head, laughing to herself. "You were probably too young to remember."

Posy was in shock, having embarrassed herself in front of her favorite pianist.

"It was very cute." Madge noticed that we were still in her doorway and frantically opened the door wide, apologizing for misplacing her manners. Her petite self padded through the room bare-footed and asked if we wanted anything to drink. We both declined. The manners on this girl were astounding.

Madge then asked if Posy wanted anything signed to which Posy politely asked if she could have absolutely everything and anything that Madge offered signed. CDS, posters, anything either girl could get a hold of.

I tried not to laugh when Posy gushed about Madge's performance, going through every powerful crescendo and meaningful decrescendo she could think of. I didn't know what either of those things meant, so I kept quiet, watching the girls interact.

After a half hour I told Posy to wait outside with all of her gifts while I spoke to Madge.

I closed the door behind my sister, making sure she didn't eavesdrop.

"What did you need to tell me away from your sister's eager-to-listen ears?"

"How long are you going to be in the district?"

She furrowed her eyebrows a smile on her face. "Do you know what event you even came to see? We're the district's symphony. We're here to stay."

I didn't even pay attention to her mocking tone because I didn't even care. She had been here all along.

"When are you free?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, nervously bringing her perfectly manicured nails up to her mouth. I grabbed it before it made it to its destination, holding it between both of my hands.

"Dinner. I need to see you again."

She looked up at me between her heavy eyelashes. "Why?" She squeaked out.

"Y-you moved me," I started, while rubbing circles into her palm. "In a way I haven't known in awhile."

"Sunday night, if you can," she whispered. She was unsure of me, that much I could tell. I didn't deserve anything better. I had been awful to her back in Twelve. She had no reason to think I wasn't the same person I was back then so when she gave me a day I took it.

"Sounds great. Can I have your address?"

She turned around, showing me her lily white back. I wanted to run my hand down it, feel the softness of it. I refrained. Madge handed me a small folded piece of paper.

"Don't lose it now," she warned, her eyes now on my shoes. "Not like last time."

I wanted to gather her up in my arms when she mentioned how I standing her up for a girl I was no longer on speaking terms with.

I'd be a damn fool if I turned down this chance of taking the gorgeous genius of a pianist out to dinner. I'd curse myself for the rest of my life, like I had when I stood her up then.

"I wouldn't dare," I responded, hoping the fierce honesty in my intentions shone through to the spoken words.


	2. Gale's Descension

I let my eyes close as I rested my head against the pillow, relishing in the small luxuries I was granted tonight before everything would turn around for me. It was my last night before I descended into the mines, into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by two bright blue orbs, the exact color of a cloudless sky. I'd be missing that color the most when I was in the mineshafts, both from the sky and the girl laying across from me.

I felt her small, warm hand grab mine. I felt the warmth of it spread from the tips of my fingers to my wrist up through my arm and straight through my chest.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

I looked up, suddenly realizing just how close we were laying to each other. The tip of her nose was only a few inches away from mine and her breath was warm against my skin.

"Terrified," I answered truthfully. The thought of actively going down into the very place where my father had died was unsettling. My nightmares, which used to be rare, were now increasingly common.

"I-" her eyes moved away from mine, "I've been praying for you." My eyes moved south of her face to the gold cross that fell into the valley between her breasts. It was tucked into her blouse, so I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there.

"Thanks."

Her eyes flew back to mine before she spoke. "I know you're not a believer, but I wanted you to know that you're on my mind."

"I appreciate that." I gave her face a once-over, my eyes tracing her lips for longer than necessary. "I have a confession."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she nodded. "Of course."

"I don't need to tell you this," I started. "But I want to."

"You can tell me anything, Gale."

He believes her. She's never given him any proof that she was anything but honest.

"Wait-" She says reaching behind her neck, unclasping the golden cross. "I want you to have this." She reaches around me, so innocent that she doesn't even notice that her chest is in my face. I don't say a thing, but I'm fighting the urge to press a kiss to the pale skin. The gold cross is warm against my skin, warmed by her own. She moves back to her previous spot. "To remind you that I'll be on the surface thinking of you."

That's it. She put the final nail on the coffin. I can't pretend that I'm not in love with her anymore. This gesture, well this gesture has solidified something that I've been trying to ignore. I am in love with Madge Undersee and I need to tell her. This is my last night. I'd like to go down there without the weight of this bearing down on me.

Tentatively I reach a hand out to brush the hair from her eyes. I can see that my hand is shaking from nerves.

"I love you," I say. "I'm in love with you and I need to tell you before tomorrow. You're so sweet and gorgeous and I can't get you off of my mind."

Her mouth forms a small 'O' and her cheeks turn pink.

"You don't have to say anything back."

She moves forward, our lips separated by mere centimeters.

"I was scared to tell you."

"Scared to tell me what?"

"That I love you too." I can feel her words against my mouth, her breath hot against my skin. I close the distance between us, pressing my lips to hers. I feel her gasp against my lips and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. She relaxes when I wrap my arms around her. Her small tongue slips into my mouth, massaging it against mine. I can't help the moan that comes out. I position our bodies so I'm leaning over her. When we break apart, our breaths are heavy.

I press kisses to her jaw line, murmuring how beautiful I think she is. I make a note to remember everything about this moment, how her hands feel running through my hair, how her skin feels smooth against my lips, and definitely the small cries and moans that escape her lips when my mouth hits a particularly sensitive spot.

All I can keep thinking is that I need this. I need her lightness to guide me through the dark.


	3. Gale's Wingmen

"First thing's first. You can't insult her anymore."

I turned to see Katniss nod in agreement. "Girls like Madge don't like assholes."

"Yeah, don't call her Princess either or comment on how her shit is so much nicer than everyone's else."

"But it is!" I argued from my spot at Katniss's desk. I hadn't wanted to sit with the lovebirds on her bed. I didn't really want to be anywhere near them, but they were helping me so I couldn't really complain. "And the Princess thing- well I won't give that up."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do!"

"Well then don't call her Princess," Katniss said exasperated and annoyed.

"It's a term of endearment!"

I watched her roll her eyes.

"It's fine. We'll give you that one. Do you want me to call her? Are you ready to be nice?"

"Yes. Shut up and call her already."

Peeta shot Katniss a look, but grabbed his phone to call her anyway.

"Hey Madge!" He said enthusiastically. We could only hear his side of the conversation. "I don't want anything. Why would you think that?" Pause. "I am always that happy." Peeta made a face at Katniss, pointing to his phone as if to say 'this girl.' "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the diner. Get some dinner." Pause. "Well it'll be me of course, Katniss, and Gale. You know the usual gang." Pause. Peeta scrunches up his face. "Gale's your deal-breaker?"

I buried my face in my hands. This was never going to work. She was going to hate me forever.

"I swear he'll be on his best behavior. He's a nice guy really."

God. He actually had to convince her to go with us. This was a mess.

"What does him calling me Muffin Man have to do with you?"

I groaned. This was pointless. Abort the mission.

"If he's mean to you I'll buy you that vinyl you were talking about." Pause. "No really. I promise. See you in thirty." He hung up the phone. "Alright if you're a dick you owe her Deja Entendu on vinyl. Deal?"

"What the fuck is that and how much will it cost me?"

"This album she loves and I think it's a lot so watch yourself."

Twenty minutes later I waited, sitting across from Katniss and Peeta. Peeta had insisted Madge sit next to him so that I could look at her and talk to her from across the table, but Katniss said no. She said that Madge had to get comfortable sitting next to me.

"Here she comes, be nice," Peeta warned again.

I watched her stride in. Her hair was in a braid, similar to Katniss's but a whole lot looser, most of the tendrils had fallen out at the front and were framing her face; it was tied with her signature ribbon. She looked adorable as usual with her face flushed from the wind. Her blouse was tucked into her shorts, a cardigan covering her shoulders with a jacket over that and purple tights covering her legs, as if I needed another reason to look at her legs. But it was October so I was glad that her legs were still making appearances.

"Hey guys," she said stopping in front of our table. I watched her eye the seat next to mine. My arm was thrown onto the back of her seat, but as soon as she looked at the seat I lowered it.

She basically ignored me the entire time, speaking mostly to Peeta, while I spoke to Katniss at times. By the time our food arrived I was sick of being ignored. Well not even ignored because I had yet to say a word to her. I just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything stupid or mean. She just made me so fucking nervous. As soon as I looked at her all I could do was insult her. Everything that came out of my mouth was dumb. It's like I don't even know why, but I wanted to distance myself from her and the best way to do that was through my words.

When I was still in high school, I think I was a senior she used to actually like me. She was Katniss's friend so sometimes we'd be around at the same places, but I hated her. She was rich and so pretty. What would she want with me? I wasn't getting out of this town. I wasn't going anywhere. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't I had a family to take care of. So I was mean to her. I pushed her away just like I pushed away my feelings.

Everything changed when I saw her spend the summer in Bryant Evans's arms. He was on the football team, got good grades, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, All-American asshole. And I hated him and I hated her too. I hated her for not spending the rest of her life pining for me until I got my shit straight. It was stupid, I knew that much. I was a bigger dick to her than I'd ever been to her during that summer. She didn't want to hang out with us and it was my fault.

"So you have a vinyl collection?" I asked during the small space of time in which her and Peeta were not already mid-conversation.

She almost choked on her food, probably realizing I was in the room during her call with Peeta. "Yeah, you probably think it's a waste of time and money, but yeah I do."

"No, I think it's totally cool. I appreciate the older music formats too."

Katniss grinned, "Yeah his car still has a cassette player in it."

Madge smiled and her shoulders relaxed, now that she knew I wasn't going to yell at her.

Peeta gave me a look to continue on with the conversation.

"When did you start it?"

"I didn't. It was actually my mom's. She gave it to me before she died." If there was anything I knew about it was the loss of a parent. It would be six years since I lost my dad and I still wasn't over it. I noticed her hand flat on the table and I gingerly placed mine on top of it. The electricity between us was obvious as soon as I did that. I saw her body jump a bit from the touch.

As soon as she got herself together she gave me a small smile and I removed my hand from atop hers, but I didn't want to. I liked the feeling of her hand under mine. The back of her hand felt so soft underneath the calloused tips of my fingers.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, leaning into her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

Peeta made a lot of jokes after that to try and cheer Madge up, but it didn't look like it was helping. She smiled at him and laughed along, but it wasn't genuine.

When we were leaving Peeta noticed that Madge hadn't brought her car. He offered that I take her home since he was going to the Seam to leave off Katniss. The reasoning didn't make sense at all and I knew Madge thought the same thing. Before we separated, Peeta took Madge to the side and spoke to her. I waited patiently in my car, keeping an eye out for anything that would embarrass me, like Posy's dolls or garbage left in the car by any one of my siblings. They took awhile, but I figured they were talking about her mom so I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey," Madge said as she scooted into the pickup truck. It wasn't nice, but it was all I could afford and it ran okay so I couldn't complain. I kept it as clean as possible to make up for its shittiness.

"Hi."

"I thought Katniss was kidding?"

I looked down to see her pointing to the cassette player.

"Do you mind?" She asked pointing to it.

I shook my head.

She reached into the center console, going through the small amount of cassettes I'd collected over the years. If I ever found a cassette I liked or somewhat liked at a thrift store or rummage sale I bought it. The radio got old after about twenty minutes.

"You only have like five cassettes?"

"It's hard to find stuff I like on cassette, or anything on cassette really."

She turned one of the cassettes over in her hand. "I have this on vinyl."

"Really?"

Through my peripherals I watched her put the cassette in the player, skipping through the first few tracks.

I was shocked at the cassette she picked. I had The Smiths and The Cure in there and the mayor's daughter picked the only punk bad I had in there, mind you it was my favorite cassette, but still. I couldn't imagine the mayor liking that very much.

I could see her mouthing the words every time I looked over.

She smiled back at me. "Peeta told me you like me."

I almost crashed the truck. Fucking Peeta Mellark. I would kill him.

"So much for subtlety."

I ran a hand through my hair and gripped the stick shift a little tighter.

"He talked you up, quite a bit."

I took in a deep breath and swallowed all the saliva in my throat. "And?"

"You were sweet today."

"That was my intention."

"I actually thought I could like you again after today."

I glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at me, she as looking away, playing with the loose tendrils at the bottom of her braid.

"What did he say?"

She smiled to herself, but said nothing until we got to her house.

"Did you want to really listen to this?"

I nodded, removing the keys from the ignition.

I tried not to grin ridiculously when she grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs to her room. Peeta must have really said something about me.


	4. Tied in Knots

"What is this called again?" I asked tugging on the rope.

"It's called a bowline knot," Finnick responded. I didn't have to look up to know he was smirking at me struggling. If it wouldn't be such a shame for him to walk around with a black eye I would've given him one.

He was torturing me. He refused to help me at all.

"Is it supposed to be impossible?"

"No."

"I hate you, pretty boy," I walked away into one of my many low-lit hallways in District Thirteen.

"No you don't!" he called out, his voice echoing.

"Stupid Finnick and his stupid knots," I murmured before hitting a human wall. I looked up to see Gale Hawthorne. If it were anyone else I probably would've said sorry, but I knew Gale wouldn't have said a word if he had pushed into me so I stayed silent.

"You know he probably has a disease."

"What are you talking about?"

He gestured behind me. "Finnick Odair. He's a known ladies' man. He probably has a disease."

I raised an eyebrow at his accusation. "Okay." I maneuvered past him and continued walking toward my room.

"You don't care about that?" He asked, his strides keeping in pace with mine.

"Unless he has an airborne illness I don't think I have anything to worry about."

We were at the room for singles girls I was currently staying at. I turned to face him, definitely confused what he was still doing around me.

"He's too old for you."

I couldn't help but play around with this stupid scenario.

"Maybe I like older guys."

Gale placed his hand on the side of my head, leaning into the wall. "You know there are other older guys more well suited for a girl of your age."

"Thom?" I asked, playing dumb.

He groaned, his other hand raking through his hair. "No. Me."

"What would I want with a boy like you, Gale Hawthorne. You've been rumored to be quite the ladies' man as well. Now that Thom, the only girls he's been seen with are his sisters and mother. He's such a sweet guy, so family oriented."

"I'm family oriented too! Not to mention much better looking."

I rolled my eyes before widening them "Are you jealous?"

He scoffed. "Of what, Undersee?"

"Finnick and now Thom. Oh my God! You like me, don't you?"

He blushed, looking away and grumbling, "Maybe not after this."

I stayed silent watching him.

"Well?" He asked, moving back from the wall.

"Well what?"

"Do you like me or what?"

"You're okay."

He grabbed my hand, wrapping his fingers around my wrist. He looked up, smirking. "Then why's your heart beating so fast?"

I looked away.

"You like me," he whispered leaning into me again, this time his chin sat on the crook on my shoulder.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Well you like me too."

"Just a tad," he murmured into my skin. A shiver went through my body.

He smiled into my shoulder. "God, I am too good at this."

"Shut up!" I pushed him away from me, but he grabbed onto my hands, bringing me right into him. He paused for a second, his hand coming up to brush the hair from my eyes.

"Much better," he whispered before brushing his lips against mine. I'd always imagined a kiss with Gale being rough and probably against a brick wall. I didn't think he had the capacity in him to be sweet or gentle, but that's exactly what this kiss was. He took his time moving his lips against mine, and when I gently nibbled on his bottom lip I felt his mouth widen into a smile. "And here I was trying to be gentle, Princess."

"No need," I murmured, pecking him on the lips again before retreating into my room.


	5. Jealous Gale

"Is this your lovely wife?" Leo asked, grabbing my hand to kiss it.

"Not quite. This is my girlfriend Madge."

I smiled at Gale's commanding officer.

"You're beautiful. Gale is very lucky to have you." He looked me up and down, taking in my floor-length gown. "Emerald is your color."

"Thank you. Gale chose it."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh did he? He has very good taste." His eyes ran over the length of my body again. "Very good taste."

"Yeah, Gale has this intuition on what dresses will look perfect on me. He picks out all my gowns for these Mockingjay galas."

"It's because I have such an extensive knowledge of her body."

I gasped, turning around to look at Gale. Did that just happen?

He had grasped my hand. "It was nice speaking to you Leo, but I'd like to dance with my girlfriend now."

I didn't want to dance though. I wanted to talk about this. I pulled him away from the dance floor and into the hallway. The sound of music was dull and muffled.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"He liked my dress."

Gale turned away from me for a second, running his fingers roughly through his perfectly combed hair. I'd have to fix that. He turned back to me, "He didn't like your dress Madge, and not in the way you're thinking. He liked your dress because he liked how you looked in it and would've loved to see you out of it."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

"In what way?"

"When I called you just my girlfriend he looked at you like you were on the menu. I might as well have referred to you as my sister. I didn't like it. I'm sorry I embarrassed you, but he had to know that you're mine." He looked away as he said the last part of the sentence.

I walked toward him, straightening his crooked tie. "Everyone already knows that. You don't have to pee on my leg to stake your claims."

He shook his head, grabbing my waist. "No no no. I don't want you to think that. I love you. You're not property to me," he looked away momentarily. "It's just- I feel like you're this beautiful dream and I don't want to wake up. I don't want you to wake up and realize you could do better, because you could. You could do so much better. You could marry Leo. He has a better job than me. He makes a whole lot more than me. Not even just him though there are a million other guys."

"But I don't want them. I want you. I've always wanted you."

"You've only known me. You've never been with anyone else."

I rolled my eyes. "You've only _been_ with me too."

"But I know there's no one better. You're perfect."

"I'm far from perf-"

He interrupted me. "You're perfect to me. You're perfect for me."

I grabbed his face, brushing my lips over his. He relaxed into the kiss after a few seconds, finally letting himself feel it.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured giving me another peck, before placing his forehead on my shoulder.

"You belong to me as I belong to you. That's that."

He nodded, kissing me on the shoulder. "And that's that."


	6. Jealous of Mellark

I was on my first drink when I saw it happen. You know it's actually really funny. I was drinking this so I could get the courage to tell her finally. Every single fucking time I saw her I'd have a drink, loosen myself up, calm my nerves, and every single time one drink turned into two which turned into ten and I could hardly say her name without slurring much less explain to her coherently why I was in love with her.

My vision was glued to the two blondes, they had long since stopped hugging, but they were standing too close for my comfort. Her eyes were focused on his. Blue eyes trained on blue eyes. God, they'd have beautiful fucking kids.

It was like everyone in the fucking world was in love with Peeta Mellark.

I want to remind her that this ball is for the soldiers and while Peeta may have fought one battle, I helped win the whole fucking war.

Thinking of Peeta brought thoughts of Katniss to surface. She was probably running late. After all, the Mockingjay had to look her fucking best.

The thought that Peeta might be for Madge what Katniss was to me makes my stomach tighten. I don't want her to waste her love on him. He can't love her like I do. No one can.

I'm on drink five when I saunter up to her.

"Peeta." I nod his way.

He nods back. He knows I am not one for pleasantries.

"Madge, can I talk to you?" I say the words slowly or she'll be able to tell I've been drinking and send me away.

Her curls get tossed over her shoulder when she turns to face me. Her eyes are smoldering, the charcoal color swept across them showing just how electric blue her eyes really are. Her eyes sweep down my body, assessing the status of my dress. Once the bowtie gets undone she knows I'm long gone. The fact that she knows things like that makes me love her more.

"Sure," she turns back to Peeta. "I'll come back when Katniss arrives."

I pull her into through the hallway toward one of the far-off exits. We stand right outside the door. Everyone's still arriving, perfecting their fashion for this, which is apparently the event of the season.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her sweet voice echoes through the empty hallway.

I run a hand through my hair, "Nothing. Everything." I muster enough courage to look her in the eye. "Do you have a thing for Mellark?"

She looks taken aback by the question. Maybe that was too personal of a question to be asking.

"Are you drunk?" She asks instead.

"No." Not far off though.

The blonde takes a few step forwards to smell my breath.

"Whiskey," she murmurs under her breath before taking a seat on one of the ornate couches all over this place. "Why are you drinking? This just started you can't be upset already."

If I hadn't been drinking I would've gotten to my knees in front of her, grabbed her hands in mine and confessed my love. In my state, she'd probably call me a drunken fool before I could even start.

I sit next to her instead; I still grab one of her hands and hold it in my lap.

"You."

Her dark blonde eyebrows furrow.

I'm immature and I've been drinking so I start to blame her. "You know and you go up to him anyway."

She pulls her hand away when she hears the tone of my voice. I really hadn't planned to do it like this. "Know what?"

"You know I'm in love with you and you just throw yourself at Mellark. He's in love with Katniss. You're wasting your time."

"Let's get a few things straight, Gale Hawthorne. For starters, I had no idea you were in love with me and I'd never throw myself at anyone."

I'm standing now, towering over her as I make my point. "What are you talking about? I helped you move into your apartment. I re-arranged every single piece of furniture until it was to your specifications and I painted the whole damn place too. Every time you felt lonely I spent the night. I slept on the fucking couch, Madge. I am 6'2 and I gladly slept on your couch. Why would I do that if it wasn't because I was in love with you?"

"I-I don't know," she chokes out. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but I want more. I want to be your friend. I want to be your lover. I want to be your family. I want to be your home. I want all of that."

I can tell by the stiffness in her posture that she is frozen in place. It's a lot to get thrown at you.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

She nibbles on her bottom lip. "You're already two for four."

"What?"

"You're my friend and you always make me feel like I'm home. Two out of four." Her pointer finger, absent-mindedly trails down my chest. "What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"When we were in Twelve I had a crush on you, but you didn't like me and you were in love with Katniss so I let it go." Ugh. Not what I wanted to hear. "Can we kiss?"

Her head is staring at her hands as they play with the cobalt blue of her dress. I tip her chin upwards. "What did you say?"

"Can we just kiss? Like so I can see if there's a spark?"

Who am I to say no to a kiss from Madge Undersee?

"Whatever you need."

My hands fall to her waist and I lower my mouth to hers. I do this slowly. It's all about the buildup even tipsy I know that. I want to feel her breath on my skin, have her feel mine on hers. I'm trying for that moment when she loses patience and just kisses me.

When it happens her face holds mine to hers. She takes my bottom lip in between hers. She sucks lightly on it. Everything is warm and everything feels right when she's kissing me. When her tongue slips in my mouth, I feel a whole lot drunker. A skilled kisser, that's what I'd call her.

She breaks away quickly, panting for breath. Her eyes look down to the ground before finding their way back up to meet mine.

"Did you feel it?"

She nods her head, "I definitely felt it."


	7. Madge plays for soldiers

Gale rolled his eyes as another of his soldiers whispered, "Have you seen her yet?" or about how hot the blonde was. Gale was annoyed at the lack of focus his soldiers had.

"Sarge, are you going to go see her tomorrow night?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Why would I waste my time on that nonsense?"

"She's hot!" One of the others yelled in reply.

"Do you know her, Sarge? Isn't she from District Twelve?"

He nodded answering with, "I didn't know her very well. If I hear another word about Madge Undersee you'll be running five extra miles. Go until I tell you to stop."

He grumbled under his breath. Bringing the girl to the base was pointless and a waste of time. They weren't gaining morale they were losing focus and that could have huge consequences for them on the battlefield. If he could he would've banned them from the event, but even he wasn't that cruel.

"You're beautiful," he heard one of the younger officers say to her. She politely said thank you and looked over the pieces she was playing. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked anxiously.

She didn't answer, instead distracting him with a question. "Do you know Sergeant Hawthorne?"

"That grump? What would a sweet thing like you want to do with him?"

Her eyes flitted back to him, "Oh he was an acquaintance of mine back in District Twelve. I just wanted to see how he was doing. I haven't seen him since I was seventeen."

"Did you want me to find him before you play?"

The performer considered whether or not she actually wanted to see him and if so when. He was like a dream to her, this handsome boy from the "wrong" part of town. When she was younger she'd play out all the different scenarios of how'd they'd get together. Sometimes Katniss brought her along to a Seam dance and they danced the night away. Other times he left her a note in the basket of strawberries. Nothing ever happened between the two. He was too stubborn to see past her blonde hair and mayor's mansion.

"After." Let him see what she'd made of herself and how she wasn't as selfish as he'd always perceived her to be.

He'd gone. Despite his prenotions about the event and the girl, well she wasn't a girl anymore, about twenty-five now, woman performing.

Even while she gave a heartfelt speech, thanking the men and women risking their lives for the citizens of Panem Gale was rolling his eyes. Her sincerity did nothing for him. She'd always be the rich daddy's girl he'd known in his youth.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe her.

He was wrong.

Even he felt this newfound energy running through his veins, the electricity of the music making everything around him seem brighter and better. Looking around the crowded makeshift concert hall, he could see that everyone felt the same way. Many of the younger soldiers were bouncing on the balls of their feet.

She was amazing, completely and utterly enthralling.

He had imagined stuffy music.

He hadn't imagined her coming onto the makeshift stage and playing songs they'd actually like, songs of freedom, the songs upbeat and fuck he couldn't even describe it. He didn't think they'd be songs that everyone would sing along to, like they were all best friends around a campfire. The songs embodied freedom, embodied the fellowship on the base. They brought back every reason he was still there; still fighting for the daily freedoms he had lived most of his life without.

When one of the guys told him she wanted to see him he practically ran to her temporary living quarters.

He knocked on the door.

The small blonde appeared within seconds, a smile lighting up her face. He could tell that the same energy and electricity was running through her as was him. He could see it in her eyes, in the way her fingers flexed. She looked absolutely breathtaking to him.

They had yet to share a word before Gale collected her face in his hands, lowering his mouth to hers. He tried to show his gratitude and sudden infatuation with her in the kiss. He needed her the same way he needed to breathe. Any woman who could make him feel things like that needed to be gathered in his arms, needed to know how he felt.

It was like she had cast a spell on him. All he could see was her. He could still hear her sweet voice ringing through the air before everyone else joined in.

She responded to the kiss as eagerly as him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the high they were both on, but he couldn't care. He lifted her small body easily, moving them out of the doorway. He sat her down on the dresser, trailing kisses down her neck, sucking gently on the collarbone.

"What is this for?" She asked, breathless.

"A thank you," he murmured against her skin. "You just-You enchant me."


	8. Madge the dancer

He knew that he shouldn't be watching her, that he didn't deserve to be watching her, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so graceful when she danced. It was the most beautiful, captivating thing he'd ever seen. He watched as she twirled, never faltering once. He turned away quickly when she suddenly stopped and her head turned to face him. She blinked curiously, her head tipping to the side, and then she turned away, walking away, but returning with a loose off the shoulder shirt over her leotard.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been admiring her body because he was. Dancers were slim, incredibly so, but this girl still had some shape to her. She had sizable breasts, nothing that would make it into the copy of Juggs Thom hid under his mattress, but perfect for her body. It was her hips and the legs attached to them that he dreamt of. He knew it was weird; no guy was a hips or legs man. Guys liked big asses and big knockers, but Gale wasn't like other guys. Gale spent his Tuesday afternoons watching a blonde girl, who was too good for him might he add, dance. It made him happy in a way that he'd never known before. He could feel the weight of the day's stressors melt away. Everything was okay as long as she kept dancing.

He had been too enthralled by his thoughts of her that he didn't notice that she was no longer dancing in the window.

"What are you doing?"

Gale turned, his eyes focusing on the blonde dancer, before they widened quite dramatically.

The girl looked mildly amused.

"I'm just sitting here, waiting for the bus." The bus stop was conveniently located across the street from the dance studio, so he was able to just sit across the street on the bench, watching without arousing a lot of suspicion.

"The bus passed two times already."

"My bus hasn't passed yet. I'm waiting."

Her leg was sticking out and he could hear the tapping of it. She was still wearing her green leotard underneath the loose t-shirt, but there was a pair of cut offs covering the tops of her thighs now.

"I don't believe you. You come here every Tuesday and sit until I'm done."

"I have a job, you know. I'm not here just to watch you dance Princess."

He watched her bright blue eyes narrow to slits.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, Princess."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you like to watch me dance."

"I-I uhh I like to watch you dance."

She smiled brightly. "Okay, good. I'll see you again next week."


	9. Meeting the librarian

I know it's not polite to stare, I was raised better than that, but I can't help himself. I'm captivated.

I'm only here because I'm waiting for Katniss's class to finish so we can drive home.

Usually, I come into her school's library and read, but mostly I look at the student librarian. She has this golden hair. I wish I came around here early enough to see the sun shine down on it. I bet that'd look amazing, the light reflecting off her golden locks, amplifying each and every highlight. But even in the night, with the fluorescents bearing down on her she looks beautiful.

Since I'm here a lot, I noticed that she has this thing with ribbons, every day, a ribbon in her hair. Today's ribbon is green, expertly woven into her braid and tied with a bow at the end. I don't know how she does it, but I know my little sister would die if the hairstyle was recreated on her hair.

Tonight she's wearing a cut up Bruce Springsteen t-shirt and I think I'm in love. He's my favorite and no other girls like him. I watch as she sits at the student computers eating strawberries from Tupperware and watches television on the small monitor; she's on her break. I think of asking her out every night I'm here. Maybe she could go out with me for some coffee on her break.

It takes a few deep breaths, but eventually I get the courage to approach her. She's watching Gilmore Girls. The characters float across the screen, their mouths moving, but no sounds come out. She has her headphones in.

I tap her lightly on the shoulder as to not scare the shit out of her. That would not be how I'd want our first encounter to start off, with her screaming her head off.

"You know I always did like Luke and Lorelai together."

She grinned up at me, her eyes shining. "They're my favorite."

"The rich girl, poor boy, it's the perfect dynamic." I can't help but to grin down at my mechanic's uniform. I'm not trying to be so forward, but the words are just tumbling out of my mouth. She's so pretty and way better than me, I can't even think straight.

She smirks at me, but her eyes look distrustful. "Did you need anything? I'm on break so you can just ask Emma at the desk."

I shake my head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About Gilmore Girls?"

"No. I wanted to ask you out for coffee or dinner."

"You," her fingers pointed at me, "wanted to ask me" her finger points to herself, "out?" Her eyes narrow at me. She's looking at me like she doesn't believe me and I can't even begin to understand why. Has she seen herself? "Is this some kind of joke? Are you in some stupid frat?"

"No!" I'm shaking my head profusely, and I'm sure I look confused. Do I even look like some frat bro?

"Then why are you doing this?" It hurts me that she doesn't believe me.

"You're nice to look at."

She squints her eyes to look up at me, before putting her glasses on, inspecting me more closely. I wonder what she sees. All I know is that she looks absolutely adorable with her frames on. She gets up, leaving her opened Tupperware on the desk. I automatically follow. "You don't even know me," she says, glancing behind her.

"No, I don't, but I'd like to. Don't you want to get to know me?"

A small smile plays on her lips and I know I'm getting to her. "I don't know. Do you promise you're not in on some bet like in She's All That?"

I chuckle at her accusation. I am no Freddy Prince Jr. "I am one hundred percent sure." She stops at a vending machine.

"I don't kiss on the first date, or anything else."

I must look surprised because she looks at me amused by my reaction. "Me neither."

Her eyebrows rise. "I doubt that."

"What kind of man do you take me for?"

"A man who may or may not be stalking me. I see you in here all the time."

"I'm waiting for my best friend, Katniss. I drive her home."

Her eyes are still narrowed, but her eyes return to the vending machine. "Want anything?"

"I may look lowly, but I'm worth more than a buck twenty five."

She laughs aloud. It's a sweet laugh, the kind of laugh writers write about. She's the kind of girl writers write about. I can tell she's smart. It's in the way she talks, the way she carries herself. She's witty too. Talking back to me and shit. I love that kind of thing. If I had any talent with words I'd fill this entire library with novels about her. She's just that kind of girl; I can already tell.

Her slim, delicate fingers, press on the machine and a bag of M&Ms come out. I follow her back to her seat, watching the screen. She hadn't even paused it. The characters had continued their mini-drama without us. I've watched the show with Prim before, Katniss's little sister. She goes crazy for this kind of shit. I thought she'd up and die when Jess and Rory split up.

The librarian pours the bag into her hand and since I'm obnoxious I steal a few from her hands. She glowers at me and if she hadn't said anything about the no kissing on the first date thing my lips would already be pressed against hers.

"Y'know, I don't even know your name and yet you are stealing my food."

I grin at her. I have the tendency to flirt like a third grader.

"I'm Gale."

"Madge," she replies.

She motions for me to grab a seat next to hers and I know I've got an in. She's finally succumbing to my sorry excuse for charm. I watch in delight as she hands me a few M&Ms and a headphone.

We sit and watch Gilmore Girls until Katniss's class lets out. We laugh whenever Kirk appears and I eventually get enough courage to hold her hand. I feel like I'm in sixth grade again and she's my first crush. My stomach is twisting as I ask for her number. I make her promise to come visit me at work, since I already show up daily at hers. She laughs, but agrees. I want her to read to me. I want to hear her voice echo through the garage. I just want her nearby.

I'm already a nervous wreck for our first date, dinner and a movie.


	10. Madge the tutor

I sat across from him, glaring daggers into his head. He was such an ungrateful brat. I took the time out from my schedule to tutor him, time I could've been spent reading or doing my own homework. I didn't need all his attitude and obvious disregard for me. This was our third tutoring session and the third time he didn't bring his book. It was getting on my nerves. Scratch that. He was getting on my nerves.

It wasn't only that he didn't bring his book. It was the way he looked at me while I was trying to teach. He was constantly rolling his eyes at everything I said. I was at my wit's end. If he didn't want to learn I wasn't going to bend over backwards to teach him.

"Who got your panties in a twist, Undersee?"

I growled, literally growled at him and he fucking smirked at me. I almost punched him in his perfect face. He knows he can get away with this because he's-he knows I've had the biggest crush on him.

"You're not sharing mine again." I get up storming to the part of the library where they keep textbooks on reserve. I can hardly hear his footsteps trailing behind me, but I feel him.

"Don't be so tense, Undersee." His hands are on my shoulders now, massaging them. I can't even control the sounds coming out of my mouth and I feel myself leaning into his touch. I shake my head, pushing his hands off with my own, but it doesn't exactly work because one of his huge fucking hands latches onto mine, engulfing it. He leans into me and I'm too nervous to even look at him so I stare down at my skirt. It's red and stupid looking.

I hate being a fucking cheerleader, but my father really wants it. He likes to see me involved with the school, especially in such an obvious way. I mean I have to wear the stupid uniform to school every time there's a game. I love the girls on my squad to death, but it's just not for me. I'm not the athletic type. I like to stay in. I like to read and do my homework early, or late depending on how late I'm up tumbling.

"What do you do for fun, Undersee?" I want to tell him that it'd be tons of fun for us to finally get down to work, but I hold my tongue. "Do you cheerlead?" He flips my skirt up and I push it down immediately.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?" He practically growls, "You let Fillip Mellark do it last week."

"I didn't." If he had stuck around longer he would've seen me slap Fil right across his previously smug face.

"Is it because I'm poor? You don't want my poor dirty hands on your pretty skirt."

I can't stop myself from looking into his eyes this time, I also can't keep my hands to myself because one of my fingers is pointing and poking his chest. "I don't care that you have less money than I do. I care that you're so disrespectful and just an all around jerk all the time toward me."

He grabs the offending finger and before I can pull away or even gasp he brings my hand to his lips. My eyes are wide if anything else when he kisses my palm. "I like you Undersee. I've always liked you." He moves forward and I'm pressed against the bookshelf. God this is like a thousand of my best dreams. I pinch myself to make sure it's happening in real life and I haven't fallen asleep during AP American History again. He sees me do it and laughs.

"I'm not even failing Advanced Algebra." If he weren't so pretty I would have definitely punched him for wasting so much of my time. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." Okay, maybe I won't. "I'm going to kiss you now." I nod as he leans in his lips brushing against mine. He's a much better kisser in real life than he is in my dreams. His hands come up to cradle my face and I take his bottom lip in mine, nibbling on it. He groans and I grab at the bottom of his shirt, bringing him as close to me as possible. When we pull apart we're panting, but we're still pressed against each other and I'm still pressed against the bookshelf. I hope the librarian doesn't come around looking for us.

He leans in again, pressing a kiss to my nose. "Same time, tomorrow?"


	11. Setup by the Mayor

"He's very handsome."

She looked at her father, narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not everything you know. Isn't that what you've told me since I was like thirteen?"

"You're right, dear. I nearly forgot to mention he also has a great job. He's a Mockingjay general now, just got promoted last year. You really should just give him a chance. He's a nice boy."

She murmured something about how he wouldn't have said that if they were still living in district twelve prior to the revolution. He would've never let her go on a date with Gale Hawthorne.

"Please, Madge. You haven't been on a date for months. I just want you to be happy. It's all your mother and I have always wanted for you."

She narrowed her eyes at her father for the second time in the last five minutes. The sneaky old man was using her mother as a point. He knew how it got her to do whatever he wanted.

"Fine, but if it goes bad I am not coming here for a week."

The older man shook his head, his graying hair moving in front of his eyes. She wiped it from his eyes. "I'm doing this for you, Dad, okay."

"Alright well he'll be at your apartment tomorrow at seven, okay?"

She turned quickly to look at her father. "You didn't even know I would say yes!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too!" He shouted as his daughter walked out the door.

She felt uncomfortable. Every set of headlights that passed her window made her jump. Smoothing down the skirt of her dress, she checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. Her makeup was flawless, her hair falling in loose curls around her waist. She made sure she looked put together, but not like she was trying too hard. Her father had made no mention of Gale's plans for the date. She put on a dress anyway. Something that she knew men would find attractive. It hugged her curves, but hit her at the knee so it didn't seem too revealing.

She almost jumped out of her heels when she heard the buzzard.

"Hello?"

She heard a deep voice clear their throat. "Uhm it's me, Gale."

"Come on up," she said, buzzing him into her apartment building.

She carefully observed her reflection in the mirror. Was the lipstick too much? Her dress was black, so she thought the red lipstick was fine, but now it looked like she was trying too hard.

A knock came at her door. "Too late now," she murmured to her double in the mirror.

She opened the door, bracing herself for an older, ridiculously handsome Gale Hawthorne and he did not disappoint. His dark hell was a bit longer now, falling a bit in his incredibly grey eyes. His jeans were snug, showing off his long athletic legs, and his white t-shirt set off his tan skin. She had to force herself not to swoon over the leather jacket he was wearing. He was too good looking.

She realized how incredibly overdressed she was.

"You look beautiful," he choked out, surprise at her outfit evident in his eyes. She watched as he artfully tried to avoid looking at her chest, but did anyway. His cheeks reddened when he saw that she noticed. "I brought you flowers," he handed her a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh!" She said almost forgetting about her dress. "Come in so I can put them in a vase. You can sit right over there," she said pointing to a couch in the living room.

She quickly found a place for the flowers, filling a vase and placing them in the center of her kitchen table.

"I'm guessing the mayor didn't tell you I was taking you out for ice cream, did he?"

She cursed her father underneath her breath. "No, he must have forgotten. I think I'll just go change." The disgruntled blonde kicked off her heels, searching her wardrobe for quick casual outfit. She grabbed her best sundress, hoping the summer night wouldn't be too cold. She donned sandals and a jean jacket, just in case the night got cool.

"Sorry about that," she announced, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"It's fine. It's my fault. I should've asked you myself instead of asking your dad to put in a good word for me." He walked toward the front door, opening it for her.

"Why didn't you?" Her fingers fiddled with the keys slightly as she attempted locking the door. Waiting for his answer was nerve wracking. He still hadn't answered by the time she turned around.

His cheeks were red and his hand was at the back of his head, scratching it nervously. "God, I'm a grown man," he took a deep breath. "I-," he stopped again. He smiled softly at her. "You're going to think I'm weird."

"I won't."

"You will. Sometimes when I have to go to the building you work in-Well I-I watch you. That sounds wrong. I've noticed you. Your dad, well once he was in there dropping off your lunch or something, it's really cute that your dad drops off your lunch still by the way, but yeah he noticed me noticing you and said he could get you to go out with me. I think he liked the badge."

"He does."

The way Gale was looking at her was almost forcing her to kiss him. He looked so bashful, looking slightly down, his hair covering part of his eyes from her view and a soft smile on his lips.

"What did you notice?" She asked instead.

His head shot up, but he smiled once he realized she wasn't mad or freaked out by him. "The way your face scrunches up when you're concentrating on your work or the way you constantly run your hands through your hair, mussing it to perfection. You're just nice to look at, no matter what you're doing." She can tell that the words he's saying are genuine from the way he's looking at her and the tone of his voice.

She's definitely swooning.

Her hand finds the fabric of his t-shirt and she yanks him down to her level, crushing her lips to his. A guy just can't say things like that to you and expect not to get kissed. He seems surprised by her actions because his lips don't move, but after a few moments he responds enthusiastically. When they pull away, she slowly removes her hand from his shirt and makes note that they are both breathing heavily.

"Are you still up for that ice cream?" She asks, smiling brightly.

He grins down at her, still on the high from that kiss. "Definitely."

The couple take their time down the stairs, hands clasped.


	12. Miss Congeniality AU

I'll be honest, I could handle myself during the formalwear, but the swimsuit round was going to be the death of me. I could care less about the other girls walking around, winking as they walked past me. I wasn't the fucking judge so their flirting was just wasted on me. Even if I were a judge I would be the worst judge of all because all I could see was her. Everyone would have gotten straight zeros if it had been up to me. She was glowing, the light had this way of hitting her blonde hair, causing the golden strands to gleam. I see her coming toward me, walking like a pro in her heels now. I can't help but wonder how the hell she was keeping all that hidden.

To say the least, her body… well it left my mouth watering.

She waved to me, flashing a smile my way. My breath caught in my throat. When a gorgeous girl in a bikini smiles at you it's… well it's kind of a big deal.

I smiled at her. I felt like a little kid. She was making me nervous.

From the side of the stage I watched her take a deep breath, strutting herself on the stage. I watched the royal blue bikini move over the most intimate parts of her body. Just like my middle school self I was waiting for the strings at the sides of her hips to come undone, but alas they didn't.


	13. Madge tells Gale she's pregnant

She has probably walked a mile already from the few steps she has taken back and forth in her bedroom. Back and forth. Back and forth. Five paces one way, then five paces back. Sitting down and trying to calm her mind is not an option. Like clockwork with every tenth step her eyes move toward the calendar located on the wall over her desk. There's a day circled. November 21. The day she should've gotten her period. Today is December 13, but she hasn't gotten the strength to change the month yet. She told herself she would do it when she finally got her period, but now the circled day just taunts her, reminding her that she still has to tell Gale.

She feels like a rat. Madge Undersee has ensnared Gale Hawthorne. She'd always wanted to do that, dreamed of the different possible scenarios that it would happen. In one she was a nurse after a war and she nursed him back to health. In another, well he'd just always loved her. They didn't live in any of those fantasies though. They lived in the real world where Gale floated in and out of her life as he pleased.

Everything between them is so delicate. She always knew exactly what she was saying. Let nothing slip out accidentally. The times when she said something wrong, and roused him, he'd left and he didn't float back for some time.

It's the gust of cold evening wind hitting her back that tells her that Gale has floated back into her life, at least for the night.

Without a word, his hands move the back zipper of her dress. He's careful, making sure not to touch her dress with his hands, only making contact with her exposed skin and the small metal that makes up her zipper. It falls to the ground and she can hear the rustling of his clothing. It's seven so he must still be in his mining uniform. His hands find the hem of her slip and he lifts it over her head dropping it at her feet. Her bra soon follows. His rough hand finds her small one, engulfing it and he leads her to the attached bathroom.

Before he sits on the lid of the toilet he starts the water, waiting for it to warm up. He looks up into her eyes, his grey eyes looking sadder than she'd ever seen. One of his hands comes to the small of her back and he presses her forward so he can press his face to her stomach and wrap his arms around her middle.

He breathes in her scent. She stifles a giggle. The feeling of his stubble gliding against her stomach has got her ticklish. His lips are forming silent words against her belly. It makes her freeze up. It's as if he already knows. No one could have that good intuition.

He stands up, removing his last article of clothing. She feels his hands move to her hips lowering her last piece of clothing.

The small room has filled with steam.

He moves in first, a groan escaping his lips as soon as the hot water hits his back. He gestures for her to get in. She steps in, the water shielded by Gale. A drop hits her arm and she yelps.

"Gale, that's too hot. Let me fix it."

He grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I just-Just for a little while, okay?"

She nods, watching his head dip back, the hot water cascading down it and onto his chest. His stormy eyes find hers, hair plastered to his face, water dribbling down his lips.

A hand wraps around her lower back, pulling her toward him, while the other wraps around pressing her neck to him. He buries his face into her shoulder. Drops of scalding water are hitting her arms, wrapped around his lower back. She's made sure not to touch his marred back.

They stand there, holding each other, pressed to each other, for a few minutes before Gale turns and the water cools down.

When he turns to her, his hands find her face. He spends a few moments simply looking in her eyes. She wonders if he has a secret to tell her too. His eyes are rimmed with red, leaving her wondering if that's why they're in the shower so the water can hide his tears. He'd tell her if he wanted to. His eyes search hers.

His lips find hers. She can taste the anguish, and feel the agony behind them. Gale may not be a very vocal person, but his body speaks volumes. He presses a few kisses to the edges of her lips after he pulls away. His eyes find hers again. He looks so upset. She can hardly stand it.

The words escape her mouth before she has had the chance to run them over and over in her head, approve them for Gale's ears.

"I'm pregnant."

His head jerks up, eyes searching, from both sides. His eyes seem to have lost the sad quality to them, she thinks she could even describe them as shining.

"Pregnant?" He repeats, slowly, as if testing out the word.

She takes his hand off of her face and leads it to her stomach.

"Pregnant."

His lips press against hers. The smile pressing against her lips is evident.

"What did you come here to tell me?" She asks, ecstatic that the cat is out of the bag.

His mouth twitches. "I like to come here when things get particularly rough underground." His hands play with the dry strands of golden blonde hair. He takes his time with words. He's always had a hard time finding them. She knows this so she is patient. "You're like a beacon of light." She forces her eyebrows to not furrow. He will explain himself. There is no rush. "Everything is dark down there, but when-when we spend these nights together it's not so bad for the next few days, sometimes even weeks. Everything seems brighter after. You make everything okay." His eyes move away from her hair and back to her eyes. "It's why I love you." His wet hands smooth out her hair, dampening it. "You're patient with me and we can just be." His hands smooth over her stomach. "Is that why you were so nervous when I put my head on your stomach?"

Madge nods, pushing the hair from his face. "It was like you already knew."

He grins at her, the sadness almost gone from his eyes. "Maybe subconsciously I did."

They stand in a comfortable silence.

"I love you." The words come out as a whisper. He dips his head, capturing her lips. The anguish is gone. The agony is gone. All that's left is his mouth. The movements expressing all the sentiments she's ever wanted to hear over and over again.


	14. The Wall Behind Peeta Mellark's

Gale had been watching her all night from the corner of the room, turning away every girl that came his way. She was swaying to the music, red cup in hand, while Fin Mellark tried to make his move on her, hopelessly trying to dance with her. She was grinning his way, but the smile didn't make its way to her eyes. Nevertheless, it was the way she was looking back at him that was unnerving, like she liked it.

Stupid Peeta Mellark, it was his entire fault with his stupid parties that always got together the youth from both the Seam and the Town.

She looked good, but that was nothing new. She always looked good.

Gale watched as she motioned for Fin to get her another drink, and followed as she walked onto the lonely low-lit back porch.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Since that night, everything had fallen out of his control, and it just continued to.

"Hey," he said, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Madge turned, "Don't talk to me." She moved back toward the door, but Gale stepped in front of it, blocking her. She stomped her feet before turning to walk around to the front door, but Gale's reflexes were more fine-tuned than hers and he grabbed her, pressing her against the brick wall, both arms raised, using his body to cage her.

She stared at him, lifting her drink to her lips and chugging the rest. "Hawthorne, you think you're so damn special, but there's a million other boys like you." She grinned ducking underneath his arms and escaping him. "But I've got some news for you."

"What, Undersee?"

"I need a man, not some boy who's so blinded by his love for another woman that he can't see a foot in front of him."

Gale's eyebrows furrowed. "Then I think you've still got it wrong because all _that"_ he gestured inside, "boy wants to do is fuck you." Madge narrowed her eyes at the way he was referring to Fin.

"Kind of like you, right?"

"If that's all I wanted Undersee I'd have you against the wall already." Fuck, she hated the crude way he talked sometimes and how it excited her in the most improper ways.

"Can't you just leave me alone already?" She whined. "I met a guy who likes me, he's not just some hot guy. You wouldn't guess, six drinks and he still actually remembers my name. I didn't even think that was possible."

Gale growled. "I didn't forget your name."

"Really? When you came you said 'Princess.' My name is Madge!" She stomped to the side of the house, making her way to the front, but again Gale grabbed her.

"It's a term of endearment."

"I'm tired, Gale, and I want to go home. Just turn around and walk away. I can't take another day of this." She had paused while she spoke, giving him enough time to snake his arms around her tightly, making sure she couldn't get away from him this time. A sigh escaped her lips, "What do you want from me?"

"Leave with me, we can watch a movie at my apartment and I'll cuddle the fuck out of you-"

"Gale," she warned.

"What?" he snarled at her. "You want to leave with that fuckin' kid?" He grabbed her face in his hands. "Would you rather get pecked at by a chicken or kissed by a man?" He didn't even let her answer before his mouth was over hers. He kissed her hard, while his hands moved down to pick her up. Her arms found their way around his neck. She felt even drunker when she was kissing Gale. His lips were intoxicating and the passion they exuded was all consuming.

He moved away from her, and when she opened her eyes, eyes the color of slate was looking back at her.

"What's your pick?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but Fin's voice cut through the air. "Madge?" He yelled into the backyard. Madge buried her face into his neck to keep from giggling. She was too old to be hiding out like this.

"Let's get out of here."

Gale was grinning wolfishly. "Y'know, Princess I'm kinda sad that you were wearing shorts today, I was hoping to have a nice quickie against the side of Mellark's house. Where are your dresses when you need them?" Madge pushed him away, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her against him, his lips against her ear. "This is it. You're all I want, all I've been able to think about. You're not a quick fuck to me, Madge. I'm falling in love with you and I really do want to cuddle the shit out of you on my couch while we watch your favorite movie."

Madge was smiling so wide that it was starting to hurt her face, but she could hardly feel it. "What's my favorite movie?"

"Now I may not have much, but I have more determination then any man you're ever likely to meet."

She turned around, watching him grin down at her. "Keep talking like that and I'll have _you_ against that brick wall."

"Oh I wouldn't mind, Madge, not at all."


	15. Planting Strawberries

"What are we planting, Rowan?" The brunette's ears perked up at the sound of her father's voice and she dutifully answered that they were planting a strawberry patch.

He smiled down at the girl, who looked just like his sister when she was young, long before the revolution.

"You have to dig a pretty deep hole, Ro." Madge adjusted herself, kneeling so she could watch her husband and daughter dig. There wasn't enough room for her to help.

"I know, Mommy!" The girl said flashing her a grin.

After a few more minutes the hole was big enough for the strawberry.

"They won't grow until next year, you know that right, sweetie." Gale made sure to remind her of this fact often. He didn't want to see her disappointed when they didn't bear fruit their first year.

"I know," she said thoughtfully, continuing to puncture the dirt with her hand shovel. "They need to grow big and strong before they come out."

"Yes," Madge said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. The sun was really bearing down on them. "Do you guys want lemonade?"

"Yes, please!" Rowan exclaimed.

She looked to her husband. "Yes, please Madge."

Gale watched his wife walk into the house, noting that the baggy overalls looked adorable on her.

He looked at his daughter, "Let's put the bush in together, sweets." He felt her small hands cover his as they put the bush into the dirt and they spread dirt into the empty spots together.

"One down, three to go!" She yelled, jumping up from her spot.

"Let's go inside for a bit. Drink some of your mom's lemonade and put some more sunscreen on you." She may have had his hair, but her skin was as pale as Madge's.

"Fine," she groaned, stomping into the house.

"What's wrong?" Madge asked.

"She didn't want to come inside. It's too sunny out there for you guys."

Madge grinned, picking her daughter up. "Let's have some lemonade and then you can go back outside."

She nodded, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

Four years old with tons of attitude. She handed Rowan a sippy cup filled with lemonade, which she took happily. "What do we say to mommy?

"Thank you, Mommy." She leaned into her mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, Rowan." She turned to Gale, "Go get the sunscreen."


	16. Setup

Cain had said she was a blonde, blue eyed with a big ass. How I would be able to tell when she would most likely be sitting down I had no idea. He didn't think very much, but he was nice enough to fix me up with a girl he thought I'd like. He said she was a firecracker.

I had always liked to play with firecrackers.

My eyes searched the bar, looking for any sight of a blonde. I didn't find my blonde, but I found another. Madge Undersee of District Twelve.

I saw an empty barstool next to her and slid in.

"Undersee."

She turned, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Gale!" Her blue eyes lit up in recognition.

God, she was beautiful.

"I didn't think I'd ever find you in a bar."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut up, Hawthorne. I'm here on a blind date." The blue eyes immediately widened again. "You!"

"What about me?" I asked. What a coincidence the both of us set up on a date the same place and same…

"It's you! You're the tall, hunky brunette!"

I rolled my eyes at the description. "I know that already, Undersee."

"No!" She stood up, almost pushing me out of my barstool.

"We've been set up on a date, you fool."

I stared blankly at her. Blonde, check. Blue eyes, check. I grabbed her arm, turning her around. Big ass, check. She'd had it back in District Twelve, it was always the highlight of my day if I got to walk behind her, teasing her the entire way.

"Did you just look at my ass, you pervert?" She slapped my hand away.

"Cain said you had a big ass. I was just making sure his description checked out."

She punched me in the arm this time.

"There's no sense in wasting a dinner reservation, Undersee."

"You're a pig, you know that?" She said before walking toward the hostess.

Firecracker, check.


	17. Skinny Dipping

If he asked you to jump off a bridge would you do it?

Gale was the guy who your mother asked about because he could ask anything of you and you would do it. He just had this way about him. He'd give me a wolfish grin and I couldn't be the scaredy cat he was making me out to be. I just had to prove him wrong.

It was the reason why I was slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

Gale was already down to his boxers, standing on one foot to take off his socks, then the other.

"C'mon, Undersee I don't have all night."

I dropped my plaid shirt to the ground then grabbed my tank top lifting it over my head.

I could feel his eyes on every exposed part of skin. Guys.

I didn't think much of it because he was just my friend.

When my shorts fell on top of my discarded shirt and tank top his eyes were burning my skin. I turned to regard him. "It's the same as a bathing suit, Hawthorne."

He turned away and even in the darkness I could tell his cheeks had darkened. "Shut up, Undersee."

"Turn away," I demanded. He did as I said and I made note of all the muscled ridges that made up his back. With shaking hands, I removed my bra, dropping it onto the growing pile. I really didn't want to take off my panties, and even told myself that he wouldn't know if I had them on anyway. But I didn't want to be a chicken and if I wanted to see Gale Hawthorne's cute butt I had to be willing to show mine. The panties joined the pile.

I bolted to the water, submerging myself completely in it until it was up to my neck.

"Come on in, Hawthorne!"

He turned to face me, a look of astonishment on his face. "I didn't think you'd do it Undersee."

"I'm starting to think you're going to leave me here alone and steal my clothes." His ears perked up at that and I saw him glance at my pile. "Don't you dare!" I warned.

He grinned at me. "Shut up and turn around."

"C'mon Hawthorne, don't be so shy."

He gave me a defiant grin and dropped his boxers right in front of me. I had teased him about it, believing that he wouldn't do it in a million years.

I was shocked to say the least. He was… well… he was as excited by the prospect of seeing my cute but as I was to see him if you know what I mean. I literally stared at it. I'd never seen one up close, only in health and biology books and took a mental snap shot of Gale running toward the water. It was nice… really nice. This is going to sound weird but it looked and was sized exactly the way you'd imagine his to be.

"Am I the man of your dreams now, Undersee?" He had the cockiest grin on his face.

"I'm probably the girl of yours judging by how excited you were."

The grin fell off his face and was replaced by a devious one as he splashed water in my face and open mouth. I gasped for breath and splashed my hands toward him, throwing as much water at him as I could.

We had fun, talking and teasing each other while swimming in circles. We eventually got really pruney and decided it was time to go.

I was about to tell him to turn around but he stopped me.

"You saw me. Now I get to see you. Make things even."

I nodded. Fair was fair.

I jogged out of the water; about to make my way toward the bushes to put on my clothes when I felt a hand tug me back. Gale's hand was encircling my wrist.

I turned to look at him, my heart beating hard against my chest.

He looked shyly at me and when his eyes made their way down my body I could see how dark they had gotten, from silver to charcoal.

"I-I've never seen a girl up close before. I-I mean I have, but not like this."

Maybe it was the soothing quality of his voice or the stuttering, but I turned around. I trusted Gale with my life and knew that he would never make me do anything I wasn't comfortable with.

Strands of dark hair were sticking to his forehead, but he made no indication that it was bothering him. His eyes were focused on me. There was no cocky grin on his face. He took small steps toward me, his eyes never leaving mine. When his hand came up I expected him to cup my breast or something, but he didn't. His right hand just settled on my stomach, fingers spread.

"You're skin is really soft." The words were murmured so close to my face, right against my own lips.

All I could do was nod.

I could tell he wanted to kiss me and I wanted him to kiss me too.

His hand dropped from my stomach and he took a gigantic step backwards.

"Get dressed." The words were rough, gravely like how a person sounds when they just wake up.

I followed his instructions, quickly putting on my clothes. He did the same, not looking my way once. I was scared that I had done something wrong, that there was something wrong with me to make him react this way.

I had just finished buttoning the last button of my shirt when he grabbed me. One hand held my face while the other held my waist. He had done this quickly, but gently. Before I could even blink his lips were pressed to mine. The kiss was anything but gentle. I don't know if it was because we had just been around each other naked, but it was obvious that we were both turned on. There was nibbling and biting and sucking. Hot breaths. Heavy breathing. Exploratory hands.

I had to pull away when it got hard to breathe.

I expected him to pull away, tell me that it was all a mistake. Simple teenage hormones and that nothing could come of it. I would never have expected what he actually said.

"I dreamt of you last night. The lake. Skinny dipping. The moonlight illuminating all of your features. Your shining eyes. The soft curve of your cute butt. Everything. I dream about you all the time," with every word he spoke it was like a fleeting kiss against my lips. I was melting in his arms.

"I think I'm in love with you," I blurted out. I was no poet and I was shocked at how poetic he could be.

He grinned down, swiping his lips over mine. "So eloquent, Undersee."

My eyes were half-lidded. I was still under his spell from the words and the kiss so my only reply was, "Shut up, Hawthorne."


	18. In the Rain

It's pouring outside, the kind of rain that makes it hard to see five feet in front of you. Not to mention it's cold and windy.

I'm inside my car, shielded from the elements, though I'm still soaking wet from the jog from the school to the parking lot.

I know I shouldn't. I know it'll just hurt me in the end but seeing him at the bus stop, soaking wet, since it's not even a proper bus stop, just a sign. No bench or cover in sight. I end up doing exactly what my head told me not to because my heart will be heavy all the way home if I leave him like that.

I stop the car in front of the stop, knowing he'll know whose car it is. We'd spent much of last summer in it anyway. You know the deal.

I refuse to look his way. I will not beg him to get into my car, if he wants to wait for the bus that's fine. I count to one hundred in my head; if he's not in here by then I'll drive off.

He's in my 83.

He drops his school bag by his feet.

We don't say a word to each other. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I can hardly see the road in front of me, even with the windshield wipers on full blast.

"Maybe you should pull over."

I ignore his request, continuing on my quest to get him home so I can pretend he doesn't exist again.

"Pull over Madge." This time he says it with more force.

It isn't until I almost hit a squirrel… or a plastic bag that I pull over on the side of the road. We should be halfway to the Seam by now, but I could be wrong. I can't see our surroundings at all.

I move to grab my backpack from the back. I'd rather read than waste my time ignoring him. He's not even worth it. His hand engulfs my wrist.

"Stop acting like this."

I'm doing pretty good ignoring him so I continue with it, grabbing the book from my backpack.

It's not until he grabs my book and tosses into the backseat that I lose it.

"Do not touch me or my fucking shit, Gale!"

"That's it, Undersee, c'mon!"

"What do you want from me?" I ask, already exasperated at our thirty seconds of conversation.

"Yell at me. I'd rather have you yell at me than pretend I don't exist. I do exist Madge." He runs his hand through his wet hair, the tips of it flicking water everywhere.

"I know you exist. I just wish you didn't." I know the words are harsh and I feel the drop in my stomach when he winces.

"You have ever right to hate me," he starts, but I don't let him continue.

"You're goddamn right I have every right to hate you."

"I just said that. Goddamnit, you never let anyone talk." He pinches his nose before starting again. "I've heard the things you said about me."

I feel my throat constrict. Girl talk is meant to stay between the girls. Goddamn Johanna with her big mouth. I try to stay strong, stand my ground even though half of the things I said were not meant to be heard, especially not by him.

"And?"

"What do you mean and what?"

"It's not like you didn't tell all your friends about me. I see them looking at me in the halls. 'Oh my god. Let me tell you about this girl, her name's Madge and she just tells her friends the most awful things about me.' You are goddamn right about that Gale!"

"I just don't understand why we can't be friends."

"Really?" I look at him with the blankest look on my face. There is no way in hell that he doesn't know why I can't stand him anymore. He bites his bottom lip. He knows that he knows exactly why we can't be friends.

"You seem fine. You seem happy."

My hands grip the steering wheel and I watch as the skin that covers my knuckles turns white. "I am. Everything's fine during the day when I'm up and about doing everything, but when I'm alone that's when all I can think about is us." I stop and correct myself. "Well you, there's not an us. There never was."

His face contorts and I almost feel bad for bringing things up, but he asked for it. He could've sat and let me read. That's all I wanted. I just wanted to do something nice and not have to deal with the person I was doing the kind deed for.

The radio in the car changes songs and as soon as I hear the vocalist accompanied by banjo, my hand quickly reaches out to turn the whole damn thing off. "_I would be sad-_" I don't even let him finish. I've heard this song too many times, especially at night before I go to sleep when there's nothing to distract me from the pain, when it's the most real and palpable._ "because you left me all alone." _He knows the line too. I know he does. He introduced me to the goddamn band in the first place.

I refuse to look at him. If I could refuse to think of him I'd do that too, but I can't.

My hands are still gripping the steering wheel and they're getting sore, but I just keep on holding on. (Irony much?) Nothing's going to happen. He left before we even started. I can feel tears coming, that stupid ache in your sinuses that tells you to get to the nearest space where you can be alone.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm slamming the door shut and I'm leaning against the closed door. I'm crying, tears streaming down my face, if it wasn't for my heaving chest you wouldn't even be able to tell. It's the kind of crying you can only do when you're alone, except I'm not alone. Gale is in front of me now grabbing my shoulders. He's trying to usher me back into the car, but I won't budge.

"Just leave me alone!" I'm screaming now, in between sobs.

"Not until you get back in the car!"

"You left me," I'm not screaming anymore and the words escape my lips quieter than a whisper. I can tell from the look on his face that he knows exactly what I said.

"I know!" He yells, throwing his hands in the air. He turns away from me, stepping away from the car. "You think I just sit around being happy that I fucked up the only good thing in my life?" Gale turns back toward me, trying to rub the miniature waterfall from his eyes. "You can't even look at me!" Then suddenly he stomps toward me, grabbing my face. "I want you back." He says it so definitely that I almost come apart at the seams.

"But why?" The rush of pain comes back to me, the memories of myself crying all night.

"I can't hide from you! You're fucking everywhere! It-It's like you have eyes in the back of your head and they're all trained at me. You barely know me and you already know me better than anyone else, even more than Katniss! That's fucking terrifying Madge!"

"What's to stop you from being afraid again?"

And then he quotes my favorite fucking song and I am done.

With his eyes boring into mine he starts reciting the lyrics, _"If it's the beaches' sands you want then you will have them. If it's the mountains' bending rivers then you will have them. If it's the wish to run away then I will grant it." _His lips are hovering over mine, so close I can feel the warmth radiating from them. "I just want to make you happy. I just want to love you the way you deserve to be loved, the way I should've from the start."

He doesn't even have to lean into me because I am all over him, my hands in his sopping wet hair, our wet mouths colliding. I don't think either of us is even fazed by the fact that it is pouring rain on us, not a single stitch of clothing on us even close to being dry. My hands reach behind me and I throw open the back door. He follows me in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Our wet clothes are shed and all I can feel are his warm lips everywhere.

_"I'm done forever. It's you and me forever."_


	19. gadge genderswap

"Nice shirt," she says, her eyes moving over my chest. When my chest inflates, I remind myself that she's making fun of me. There is nothing for me to be happy about. She doesn't even like me, hates me actually.

"You know me, Gail. I have to look good for the Capitol just in case they pick me."

She lurches forward and I see Katniss brace herself just in case she has to pull her friend back. "They're not going to pick you." I don't even listen to the rest of her spiel because I can't. I'm too busy looking over her face. Her and Katniss look a lot alike, almost like sisters, except there's always been this softness to Gail that Katniss just doesn't have. I know there's this sweet side of her that no one gets to see, except maybe Katniss. I want to see it. I want to know every side of her. I want to know what makes her tick, other than me.

"Gail, stop. He gets it."

I do. I get that she hates me and everything I represent. I also get that she doesn't know a thing about me and if she did she wouldn't think of me like this, wouldn't talk to or about me the way I know she does. She'd get that we're not to far apart in the grand scheme of things.

I don't say any of this though. It's kind of pointless and I know better than to waste my breath. Instead, I just hand Katniss the money for the strawberries.

I purposely ignore Gail. "Good luck, Katniss" I say.

She returns the sentiment. "Good luck, Maddox." I can see that her eyes are telling me sorry that her friend is so filled with hate for someone she doesn't know. I close the door, incredibly embarrassed about my white shirt and pristine khaki pants. I don't know what it's like for either of them. I won't pretend to. I just wish the same could be said for Gail Hawthorne.


	20. Capitol Photo Shoot

I didn't mean to make her cry, honestly. I was just ripping on her a bit.

Some Capitol photographer came into town wanting to know the people behind the girl on fire.

It happened that Madge wasn't included on that list, wasn't included on the friend list of the only friend she happened to have.

After I had said all of those things to her, made fun of the fact that she had no friends and that the Capitol didn't want her, instead wanted all of the Seam rats in Katniss's life. Thom was even part of the photo shoot and he was my friend not hers.

I didn't mean to sound like such a dick.

So I had to leave my pride at the gate and make my way to the Undersee household.

"What do you want?" She asked.

She was literally tearing me apart. Her hair was up in this messy thing that I'd never seen her wear and I could still make out the path of tears that were staining her face.

I was the biggest asshole in Panem.

"I didn't mean what I said."

She leaned her head on the door. "Yes you did. You think it's true."

"I don't," I murmured.

She gave me this look like I was obviously lying to make her feel better.

"I don't have any friends and the only friend I do have isn't recognized by the country. I'm pathetic. You win. Now leave." She moved to shut the door and I placed my foot, allowing her to smash it in the process.

"Stop it Madge!" I bring my fist up, opening the door.

"You can't say sorry because you were just stating facts. You were just saying the truth." Her mouth tightens. "So it's fine you can leave."

"I'd be you friend Undersee if you let me."

Her blue eyes smolder while narrowing at me. "I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be anybody's friend. I don't need anyone."

My face softens, because shit dude she's having a mental break and it's my entire fault. "Everybody needs somebody."

"Yeah, except me. No man is an island, but this woman sure is."

The air actually makes the hair on my head move.

Fuck. At least I know I have some place to be every night after work. It's going to take a lot for her to change her mind, but I will get her on my side because if there's anything me and Undersee have in common it's a stubborn streak.


	21. House Party

"I think this is my personal hell."

Katniss grinned at me, taking a sip out of her stereotypical red solo cup.

"Shouldn't you be dancing or something?"

"Definitely something, because I do not dance." She paused. "At least not to this kind of music."

"I'd dance if there was someone I could trust not to feel me up, or if this wasn't the fifth time they played Skrillex."

"Fil really likes Skrillex what can I say."

"Fil is a joke." Both of our eyes settled on the blonde playing beer pong and missing almost every shot. "He's too sober to play beer pong."

"I told him that, he said he was talented enough without alcohol."

I rolled my eyes. All that talent and yet he couldn't make a single shot. I could hear him cursing loudly over the music.

"It's obvious that you guys hate house parties just as much as I do." Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's best friend stood beside us. "It's amazing to think that this is our nation's future, the best and brightest, if you consider the US a world superpower than the world's future. We are so fucked."

"You sound so pessimistic," Katniss noted, smiling at her oldest friend.

"I am. This is the reason our country is going to shit. Instead of learning all these kids do is drink their asses off. Stupid fucking kids who waste their parents money just to party. Our education system is in chaos, complete ruin. This just exemplifies it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you even doing here then?"

"Thom has his lady over and I really can't read Ayn Rand in those conditions." His hand made its way into his back pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Couldn't you have gone to the library then?"

He grinned at me. "It really sounds like you don't want me here, Undersee."

"I'm just saying."

Peeta came over to us, throwing his arm over Katniss's shoulders. "Hey guys. I fucking hate beer pong." He smiled at me. "Fil's been talking about you all night, Madge."

I widened my eyes, looking around for the blonde.

"Fil has the hots for you?" Gale asked, smiling cheekily.

"Shut up."

"He said he had a surprise for you."

"It's probably his dick," Gale commented, still grinning like an asshole.

"Shut up!" I pushed him this time for emphasis. "Do you have to be so crude?"

He nodded. "You're twenty years old you shouldn't blush when I say a dirty word."

There was a short block of silence between all of us. Peeta and Gale grinning at me though I'm sure for different reasons.

"Oh no." I murmured upon hearing the next song. "I have to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Gale asked, grabbing my arm.

"He's going to look for me and I-I can't say no to people."

I rushed out of the house, ducking my head the entire way. I went to prom with him just because I couldn't reject him, couldn't stand to disappoint him like that. I was not going to get groped on a dance floor by Fil Mellark if I could help it, not again.

Once I finally found my way out of the house I took a breath of night air, so fresh it stung my lungs. It was so stuffy in there with all of the packed bodies.

I heard a lighter snap open to my left and watched a flame appear lighting Gale's face. "Are you okay? I was just fucking with you in there."

"I'm fine. I just get really nervous around guys that like me."

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was better able to make out more of his features. I could just make out his jaw line move as he took the cigarette in his mouth, the cigarette between his lips and his fingers grasping it.

He inhaled deeply, the smoke escaping out of the side of his mouth. "You seem fine around me." He smiled softly. "Sorry if the smoke is hitting you in the face, this fucking wind. I can put it out if you want."

I guess we were just going to ignore what he had said. Okay.

"It's fine."

He nodded, taking a drink out of his cup. "God this is shit beer."

"I know."

"What made you leave during this song?"

"I think Fil had it played for me. I can only assume he was going to ask me to dance."

"Oh," he let out a chuckle. "Cute." He brought the cigarette back to his mouth, inhaling. "What you were saying in there, is that why you took Fil to prom?"

I nodded. "Not my best moment."

His mouth stretched into a grin. His arm came up, throwing his cigarette into the grass, blowing out the smoke in his mouth. He leaned over me, one arm to the side of me. "What if I were to like you? Would you tell me if you didn't return the feelings? Or would you just pretend?"

My eyes found his. In the darkness they looked charcoal grey, almost black.

"That would depend."

"On what?" His face leaned in closer to mine, the smile still playing on his lips. He was maybe seven inches away from me now. Guys that liked me made me really nervous, but guys I liked back made me even more nervous. My heart was literally beating out of my chest.

"If I'm one of them."

Three inches.

"One of those stupid fucking kids."

Two.

One.

"Never."

Zero.


	22. Caught

I wasn't trying to catch them; it just kind of happened. I spent a lot of my time doing my homework in the meadow. It was a fifteen minute walk from the Seam and was quiet and lonely.

I didn't think I'd happen upon a lover's rendezvous at my study spot.

Gale and Madge were wrapped up in each other and if Gale didn't dress the way he did and Madge didn't dress the way she did then I wouldn't have been able to tell where one started and one ended. I could make out Gale's ripped black jeans and jean vest over his black hoodie, his usual outfit. Madge's pastel skirt was almost blinding against all the black clothing.

His face was missing its scowl or sarcastic smile. It was stretched into a genuine smile, soft and small. Their foreheads were pressed to each others. They shared the same smile and I couldn't remember if I'd ever seen that look on his face.

I didn't think I'd ever have called him gentle, but the way he was holding Madge it was like she was something precious to him.

He was the bad boy. Her best friend, who barely passed his classes and hated everything and everyone, who smoked right in front of the principal.

She was the rich mayor's daughter, always wearing beautiful dresses, her hair done to perfection, getting straight A's, who barely talked to anyone, much less boys. They were always asking her out; I was next to her when it happened usually, but she rejected all of them. They had started calling her Virgin Madge.

If only they could see her now.

Doing things in public no less.

I was stuck in my place, unable to move even when Gale's hands moved off of her face and onto her waist, when one of them tucked her beige blouse out of her skirt and lifted it off of her body. I was immobile even when Madge unzipped his hoodie, taking it off along with the jean vest he wore over it and then lifted his shirt over his head. I watched the blonde's lips move over the tattoo on his chest and Gale's eyes close.

I expected everything between the two to be quick, to be Gale-dominated and just overly sexual. I didn't think that I'd be able to call it sensual.

I didn't think that I'd hear Gale murmur words of love to her and her return those sentiments easily.

When Gale's hands moved to her skirt I realized that I really needed to get the fuck out of the meadow.


	23. Gale the Bartender

I had been watching her all night. This cute little blonde who looked so fucking perfect it was a shame she was here with someone. As soon as I tried to get a good look at her face someone would want a drink or get in my way. I started playing this game with myself to pass the time, how many fucking people can get in my way before I actually get a good look at this blonde.

The guy she came with came up to the bar, asking for a beer and a martini. I took another look in the direction of the blonde and after 34 looks I finally got a good look at her and boy was I surprised.

It was none other Madge fucking Undersee, this beautiful girl who went to high school with me, the mayor's daughter. I used to sell her family strawberries to make some extra cash for my family.

Now, I thought it would've been weird for me to tell this guy that I knew his girl and was making her a drink that she would prefer to the martini she ordered so I didn't. Instead I just handed him a strawberry daiquiri and hoped that she would come up to complain. I grinned to myself as the guy, who didn't seem at all her type, too thin, voice like a pre-pubescent boy, and not tall enough, walked away not noticing the mistake in her drink.

Just like the Undersee I had known in my youth, the small blonde was marching toward the bar, a girl on a mission. "This isn't what I ordered." And then she looked up, her eyes finally meeting mine and I watched as the realization of whom she was talking to set in.

"Gale Hawthorne!" She said slapping me on the arm.

"Madge Undersee!" I yelled back mocking her.

She was smiling and it was lighting up her entire face. God, she looked good. Her hair in curls to her waist, her lips painted the same pink as the daiquiri in front of her, the black around her eyes forcing you to recognize the startling blue color of them. And that was just her face! The rest of her was just as amazing. She was wearing this tight, strapless dress, the same blue as her eyes.

"You look good, Undersee!" I yelled over the pumping music. The music was always loud in this place, the trendiest of music by musicians whose names I'd never even heard. She fit into this place perfectly while I had to actually try to fit into this place. I had to play the nonchalant, effortlessly cool bartender.

She looked down at my clothing, her eyes moving over the dark grey shirt that I knew showed off my biceps. Hey, a guy's gotta get tips somehow.

"You too, Hawthorne!" She smiled at me even wider. "You gave me the wrong drink on purpose?"

I nodded, grinning wolfishly at her. "Guilty. It's a _strawberry_ daiquiri."

I watched her eyes light up, realizing that I remembered her love of a certain fruit. Hell, I remembered everything about her. I remember the way she constantly braided and unbraided her hair when she was nervous, the way she always leaned on her right leg, one hip jutting out. I remembered it all and I had admired every part of her, but had kept it all inside. She was the mayor's daughter and I was just some Seam rat from the wrong side of town. What could she have wanted to do with me?

But now, things were different. I made good money working here. I had a nice enough apartment that I wouldn't exactly be embarrassed for her to see it.

Fuck, the thought of Madge Undersee in my apartment automatically led to thoughts of Madge Undersee in my bedroom on my bed, writhing underneath me.

I felt my face heat up. It was getting really fucking hot in here.

"Do you want to meet up sometime?" She asked, looking at me shyly, running a hand through her thick curls.

I think my eyes must have widened a bit because I was shocked. The Madge Undersee I knew was shy and coy; she wouldn't have dreamed of asking me out on a date. "What about your partner over there?"

She looked over at the table, her eyebrows furrowed, face scrunched up in confusion. "Oh! Gabe's just my friend. There's nothing going on with us."

"In that case then yes, definitely." I answered. I could give less of a shit if I seemed over eager because I was.

"I assume you work most nights."

I nodded. "Yeah, my only night off is Monday, which isn't exactly most people's best night to go out."

Her ears perked up. "Yeah, but we could go out in the day, right? Maybe to lunch?"

"Any day would be fine with me," the blonde stated, leaning on the bar now.

Again, I was eager. "Tomorrow good with you?"

She looked a bit shocked, but said nothing against the early day, "Sounds great."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither," she replied returning to her table.


	24. Madge the TA: Part 1

I cherished my Friday Political Science class. It was my discussion section with Madge, my teacher's assistant. She was gorgeous, this cute petite blonde who was absolutely brilliant.

I wasn't the only one who thought she was beautiful in our class, the rest of the class was drawn to her, when she talked we all listened, hastily taking notes. When she asked questions we all fought each other to speak first, wanting to impress her.

It was a shame that it was only fifty minutes once a week. It was that reason that I sat next to her during the lectures. I constantly hoped that I would knock elbows with her, allow her to share a pen, or ask questions during and after the lecture when things weren't clear.

She was a grad student and obviously off limits since she was my instructor.

During finals week she had her office hours in this tiny coffee shop. Papers were strewn about the table and her laptop open along with several books. Her hair was up in this messy bun and it was the first time I ever saw her wear glasses.

I almost bust a nut. There was just something about seeing a girl in her natural state. There was no impressing anyone, no over-thinking what a guy thought would be attractive on her. It was just-fuck it, I could care less what people think about me. That was sexy as fuck.

I had gone in around five, knowing her hours were only until six, but I stayed all night. I had brought my laptop hoping to get in a few hours in the library doing some studying, but the small coffee shop seemed quiet enough so after I had asked every conceivable question just to get in a few more minutes with her I just asked her if she minded my company. The blonde looked a bit frazzled at the question, this blush coloring her pale face. So fucking cute. She nodded and buried her face into a book, failing at hiding her blush.

We were both very enthralled by our studies and didn't speak much other than when we took fifteen minute study breaks that always turned into half an hour study breaks.

"How old are you Gale?"

I looked up from the _Leviathan_. "Twenty-Four."

"What year are you?" Her head tipped thoughtfully to the left.

I smiled at her. "I am a sophomore, pathetic I know."

She shook her head; her stray curls moving with it. "You were in the military, right?"

I nodded. "It's the only way I could afford this."

Her pale hand moved over mine and she gave her thanks for my service. I felt my heart leap into my throat. Her eyes were so honest and her voice was so genuine. I couldn't not kiss her if she was talking to me like this, so I focused on her hand. I focused on the feeling of it over mine, warm and sweet. I concentrated on the freckles that covered the back of it, on the soft blonde hairs that were so difficult to see it was only if I looked upon it in the right lighting.

Another half hour later and it was midnight.

"I should be going," she announced, smiling tiredly.

I hastily put everything into my backpack and followed her out into the dark night. It was cold, snow covering the ground and the wind whipping at our cheeks.

"How far are you?" I asked, she could've said any distance and I still would've insisted on walking her home.

"Five maybe six blocks."

"Which direction?"

"South."

Oh, a girl who knew her cardinal directions was a girl set out for his heart.

"I'm walking you home."

She stopped, turning to him, pressing a hand to his chest. "That's not necessary. I'll be fine. I have a can of pepper spray."

"Not good enough. I'm southeast. It'll just be a few blocks out of my way."

"Really, Gale." I felt my heart beat a bit quicker at the sound of my name from her sweet pink mouth.

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Madge."

She rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. "And people say chivalry is dead."

On the walk home I was pleasantly surprised that we didn't discuss Political Science. She shared with me her hobby, playing the piano. I told her about my obsession with debates, going so far as to join the debate team in high school, no matter how many of my friends told me not to. We shared the same taste in music, well some of them. It was obvious that she had a vast knowledge of music. I loved hearing her speak about the things that she loved. At first it had only been politics, but hearing her speak of her music was just as enthralling. I realized that I was addicted to her voice, the soft sweet tones of it, rising and falling. I could hear it all day.

It was too quick that I found us standing outside of her apartment. It was about four blocks away from mine.

She smiled shyly at me, her fingers coming up to play with the frayed edges of her scarf.

"I had a good time studying with you, Madge."

Her smile widened into a grin. "I had a good time too, Gale, though I might've gotten a bit more done if it wasn't for our half hour study breaks."

I chuckled at that. I would've gotten loads more done at the library on my own, but I don't think I would've enjoyed myself as much.

"Thank you for walking me home."

I knew it was wrong, but I needed to kiss her. Maybe it was her sweet voice thanking me for something that any self-respecting guy would have done in my place, or our talk on the way here, or just that she was so fucking pretty with her chapped lips and windblown hair. Whatever it was, I leaned in, brushing my lips over hers. A few seconds passed and I felt her lips moving against mine, her hands coming up to grip the lapels of my coat.

When I pulled away her eyes were blazing, wide in surprise. Her hand came up to her lips.

"Oh! That was incredibly inappropriate, Gale. That can never happen again." And with those few rushed words she was gone.


	25. Madge the TA: Part 2

_Okay Part Two, I may write another Part depending on what you guys think._

* * *

Things were particularly awkward between Madge and myself. She would hardly look at me during class and would ignore my raised hand at every opportunity, unless I happened to be the only person who had the answer to the question, which rarely even happened.

She didn't even give me a small smile when I turned in my final. Nothing. Her eyes wouldn't even meet mine.

My final was on a Friday and I didn't have any on Saturday so I went out with a few friends. We went to this local bar a few blocks from my apartment to celebrate the end of the semester. I wasn't planning on getting drunk or anything; I just planned to knock back a few to get a good buzz going.

I was on my third beer, shooting the shit with Thom, a friend from the military who accompanied me to college, when I saw the familiar shock of blonde hair. Madge was here with a few friends and I could tell she was dressed to impress. Her hair wasn't thrown up in a messy bun; her glasses were nowhere to be seen either. Though I did appreciate this version of Madge, I was partial to Study Madge. Her hair was down, falling to her waist, curled to perfection, and she was dressed a bit more fashionably than she had been that night in the coffee shop, her jeans a bit tighter and she had heels on. But I honestly didn't even care what she was wearing. I just wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice, discuss politics and most everything else. In class I would find myself wanting to hear her opinion on certain topics, on every topic.

When I saw her go up to the bar without a friend I just had to go too. I mean a half full beer obviously meant I needed another. "Hey," I said, leaning into her ear. I was behind her, close enough that I could smell her strawberry-scented shampoo, but far enough that she wouldn't be uncomfortable at my proximity.

"Oh! Hello Gale!" She said, leaning onto the bar, obviously searching for the bartender to get the hell away from me.

"He's busy." I said motioning to the other side of the bar where the bartender was taking care of a few other customers. "Was the kiss that bad?" I asked playfully knowing that she had enjoyed it.

"No of course not!" she said automatically, before covering her mouth with her hand. "I mean that doesn't matter. You were my student. It was wrong even if I did enjoy it."

I grinned at the fact that she admitted to liking the kiss.

"I'm not your student anymore."

I saw her try not to smile. "You might be my student again in the future."

"I won't. I hate poly sci. It's boring and I had the worst TA in history."

She pushed me. "Shut up! It's still inappropriate."

"It's not and you know it. I'll just avoid any classes you take."

She sighed. I was getting somewhere.

"You know there is something here. I know you know. It's why you kissed me back."

"It was automatic."

"So anyone else could get a great first kiss from you as long as they tried?"

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Teach?"

"Don't call me that!"

I grinned at her. It was nice having deep conversations concerning politics but it was even more fun riling her up, her cheeks would tinge this bright pink and she looked ready to just stomp her feet. Adorable.

The bartender came up to us. Madge ordered her beer and was back to her friends before I could say a thing.

My friends and me had moved over to the pool tables and had a pretty good game going. I would've been doing much better, but my eyes were focused on my favorite blonde. She squirmed under my gaze, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and watching me watch her. The grad student narrowed her eyes at me. I was doing a good job of holding her attention despite her friends talking animatedly around her.

We had gone through three games when I decided to sit out. I was much better than any of my friends, but watching Madge took up a lot of my cognitive skills so I decided to sit out. It gave me a lot more space to watch her. I was standing up, leaning against the far wall when Madge stomped toward me, her curls bouncing with every step.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" I shrugged innocently.

"You know what you're doing. Everyone knows what you're doing."

"Who's everyone?"

"Your friends, my friends, anyone in the bar who took the time to notice."

"There's no harm in me just looking right?"

She sighed, accepting defeat. "Just stop."

"I like you."

Her eyes finally met mine and the finger that was jabbing me in the chest fell to her side.

"You like the power thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Power thing?"

"You like that I'm, well I was your instructor."

"You're two years younger than I am."

"That's not the power part of it that intrigues you."

"You intrigue me."

"Because I have some sort of power over you."

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. "I like you because you're so fucking smart and whenever you talk I don't just want to listen, I'm compelled to listen to you. It's your voice, the passion behind each of your words, everything. All I want to do is talk to you, except not really. You're really beautiful too and that makes me want to kiss you." I placed my hand on the side of her cheek, just running my fingertips over the soft skin. "And then I kissed you and I can't imagine ever not kissing you. You like me too, right?"

She nodded, her face leaning into my hand. "But we can't."

"We can do whatever we want Madge. You're not my instructor anymore and it's not that weird for me to date a Teacher's Assistant. It's not like you're a professor and even if you were I wouldn't care. Political Science isn't even my major."

"But Gale-"

I leaned in cutting off her words. Her hands gripped the fabric of my shirt. One of my hands moved down to her hip, moving a bit underneath her blouse to touch where her jeans stopped and met her skin. Her skin was warm underneath my touch and I rubbed circles into her hip. She leaned more into me, her arms moving from my chest to wrap around my waist. Our chests flush against each other. I could feel her breasts against me; the feeling of her body so close to mine was really getting me worked up. I pulled away, pressing kisses to the edge of her lips.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"You just wish you did, Teach."

I pressed my forehead against hers, both of our breaths heavy.

"Do you have a roommate?" She asked, her hands moving down to my hips, her movements mimicking mine that had been previously done on her hips.

"No, I live by myself."

"Good." She murmured, pressing a kiss to the edge of my jaw and looping her fingers into my belt loops.

I think I just about died.


	26. Thom Setup (Part One)

Thom looked between myself and Gale.

"You're very pretty," he said pointing to me and then gestured to Gale. "And You're pretty okay." We both narrowed their eyes at him. "You like politics and so does she." We both sighed in unison. "You both hate me right now. Isn't that enough to get you guys to like each other just a bit?" We both shook our heads no. "Well you know what? I don't care. You guys are going on that date and then next week you are going on that double date with me and Sara. I don't care what you say or what you think so don't complain to me about it."

We stared at each other for a moment taking in the bad news as a pair. Pretending to be a couple was rough for anyone, but it would be particularly painful for us.

Promptly at seven o' clock sharp on Friday Gale was buzzing in downstairs at the entrance to my apartment. I paused, checking myself in the mirror and then cursing myself for even caring what he thought, the little black dress I wore on every single date would just have to do. He definitely could care less what I was wearing I would always be the snooty merchant. It was pointless to waste my good makeup on him. He wouldn't even notice that the dark eye shadow brought out the blue in my eyes or that I was even wearing lipstick since he wouldn't be getting a goodnight kiss, nor would he want one.

I unlocked the door to my apartment for Gale to let himself in.

Not that I wanted anything from him. Sure he was handsome. Okay, that was an understatement. Gale Hawthorne was gorgeous. He was literally tall, dark and handsome. So fucking handsome.

"Hey Undersee, you know that some crazy guy could've just come into your apartment? You should really just wait for your guests to knock on the door."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You are so dramatic."

"What? It's true."

"Well you would've been up here thirty seconds later so I don't think he would've gotten the chance to kill me or anything."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

He sighed, already exhausted by me and ran his fingers through his hair. "You need to be careful." I was momentarily taken back that Gale actually cared about my well-being. "Daddy isn't here to protect you." And just like that it was out the door.

"Can you shut up for like fifteen seconds while I search for my coat?"

He looked around the apartment. I hadn't bothered to clean for him. It wasn't like he was going to spend the night or anything. I'm pretty sure my bras were hanging up to dry in the shower. "You're a pig, Undersee. Is that because you don't have a maid anymore?"

I glared at him. "Is fifteen seconds of silence just too much to ask of you?"

He grinned at me and it pained me to even think that he actually had a really cute smile.

I located my coat under a few blankets on the couch. "Ten seconds is all I ask."

His grin only widened as he lifted his hands up, palms facing me and I watched the fingers lessen with each second. "Are you happy now, Undersee?"

"Gale, I couldn't be happy in a room you were in. You really should know this by now."

He grimaced, but said nothing.

"You know most women actually enjoy my company."

I turned to face him, just to show him that I was truly shocked by his statement. "Do you talk this much when you're around them?"

He smiled, his eyes raking down my body. "There isn't usually much talking going on."

I paused, my key still in the lock. "Are you going to stop with your horror stories or do I have to go back into my apartment and vomit?"

"Stop being like that Undersee. Let's get this practice date on the road."

His palm pressed into the small of my back. I could feel the heat through the thin coat and dress. I fought a shiver. I kept telling myself that I was just rusty. I hadn't been out on a date (faux or real) in awhile and Gale definitely wasn't making it any easier.


	27. Teacher Gale, Student Madge: Part One

It didn't happen like in the movies.

She wasn't some Lolita-esque character whose goal was to seduce me. There was no catholic schoolgirl uniforms.

I wasn't some desperate older man who needed the attention of a young girl to raise my self-esteem.

I didn't fantasize about fucking her on my desk.

She was my student and I was her teacher. That much was true.

Our relationship started out when she became my teacher's aid for ninth period. Sometimes while the student's worked (the class was Freshman World History) she would sit with me and would discuss current events. It was refreshing. Most students didn't even watch the news, and then there was Madge who seemed to know more about the world than I did. She was like a breath of fresh air. Actually, she was more like the first breath of air for a drowning man. We would sit and talk while she helped me organize my lesson plans or graded papers. It was nice.

I didn't think I would ever fall in love again after Katniss.

I couldn't fathom ever feeling more than I had felt for her either, but I did.

I remember when I first realized it too. I was working late and hadn't had dinner so I stopped in at the diner a few blocks away from the school and my favorite student was my waitress. Madge's beauty was not lost on me (though I tried hard to fight those thought). Even in her washed out jeans and baggy sweater I thought she was gorgeous. I liked her best this way I decided. She wasn't as put together as she usually was at school, but she seemed more natural here, more comfortable.

She hadn't noticed it was me until she actually came up to take my order and boy did she turn pink. Her cheeks tinged this adorable shade of red and I couldn't help but grin at her.

In the diner, some CW drama was playing and Madge seemed enthralled by the characters dramatically working out their ridiculously dramatic lives. It was incredibly endearing.

"Do you mind if I take my break? I'll get you refills still, I just need a bite to eat." I had just nodded. I wouldn't deny Madge anything she asked of me, she just didn't know that yet.

I watched her sit on the other side, near the windows. We were facing each other and I grinned at her. "Are you honestly going to sit over there?"

She had looked down at her food, blushing. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You should know better."

I watched my favorite blonde slide into the seat opposite mine. She took a long drink of her coke and smiled at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" She swatted lightly at her face.

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like anything."

She rolled her eyes at me, something that seemed so natural for her, as if she were constantly rolling her eyes at everyone in her life. "Whatever Mr. Hawthorne."

"Gale."

"What?" She asked, sitting up straighter as if that would help her hear me.

"Call me Gale. We're not in school."

She blinked a few times at me. "Oh. Okay. Gale."

The sound of my name from her lips was unimaginable, incomparable to anything I'd ever heard in my life

I couldn't help but think that I was in love with my student and that this was definitely going to be trouble.


	28. TWR: Dancing, Rain, Mirror

I couldn't believe my luck. Scratch that. I couldn't believe my life. This was easiest the shittiest night of my life.

My car was broken down on the side of the road and it was pouring outside. Did I mention that it was prom night and that I was alone? Did I mention that I had gone to the dance with a date and not stag?

Everything had been going so great. Me and Kai had been dancing. He was such a good dancer, spinning me around and the perfect leader. He was being a perfect gentleman. His hands were where they were supposed to be and we had even shared a few kisses on the dance floor, nothing at all that I was uncomfortable with. That was hard to come by, y'know?

And then he had excused himself to get us some punch. After fifteen minutes of waiting I went to look for him only to find him with Sally Matthews, his hands underneath her dress and his mouth sucking at her neck like a vacuum.

I went through stages.

At first I was shocked and appalled. He just didn't seem the type. He had seemed perfect. My father _loved_ him. And then I was angry. I was enraged. How could he do this to me? I was Madge fucking Undersee didn't he know that? And at this particular moment I was just sad. What was wrong with me that he couldn't just want me? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not interesting enough? Was it that I wasn't going to put out? Was that it? The answer to all of my problems? If I just put out maybe I could find a steady boyfriend?

I stared at myself in the rearview mirror. No wonder he left, I thought. I was hideous. There was mascara running down my cheeks. I looked hideous. I reached into my glove compartment, taking out a makeup remover wipe and removing all of the makeup off of my face. I looked down at the cotton wipe, streaks of black, pink, ivory and mauve. My eyes flickered back to my reflection in the rectangular mirror. My skin was pink from my furious rubbing. The trail of tears was still clearly visible. My skin felt raw where the tears had made a path.

I felt raw all over actually.

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my window. I automatically imagined myself running around with a bloody hook hanging from my back.

It was Gale Hawthorne.

"Are you stuck?" He screamed, water dripping from every edge of his face.

I nodded.

"Just leave your car here! We can pick it up tomorrow."

I grabbed my purse and let Gale lead me to his pick up truck. I thanked him when he took extra care to make sure that my dress was completely inside of the door before closing it. I was completely drenched as was he by the time we were both settled in.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning up the heat, but the car stayed stationary.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be out and about. It's prom, right?" His hands were on the steering wheel, but his face was turned toward me.

"My date had another date."

"What?" He asked incredulous.

"I caught him with Sally Matthews."

He shook his head, drops of rainwater falling from the tips of his grown-out hair. He murmured something under his breath. His fingers turned white, gripping the steering wheel.

"What? He was smart to get out while he could, right?"

Gale looked at me, eyes wide. "What are you talking about? That guy was a fucking idiot, Undersee."

"What?"

"I don't know how to get it through to you, Madge. That guy is an idiot if he can't see what I see right now." His grey eyes were steady as was his deep voice. Gale was an honest man. I knew better than to doubt the words that came out of his mouth, but I couldn't understand them.

"What do you see?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I knew I was fishing for compliments, but I needed them right now.

He smirked at me. "You're fishing for compliments, but I'll let it slide tonight." Fuck. This guy could read my mind. He leaned into me, bringing down the visor. I saw my reflection in the small mirror. "You're a classic beauty Madge. That's hard to come by now-a-days."

I'm sure my mouth was wide open at this point.

I felt his hand, warm on my cheek. "And you're actually interesting."

"What?"

"You heard me, Madge. You are the entire package."

"Then why did he-"

He cut me off, his lips warm and soft, pressed to mine. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue, just the feel of his lips moving against mine. One hand stayed on my cheek while the other sat on my waist, a perfect gentleman.

"Because he was obviously deaf, dumb and blind to not realize how good he had it."


	29. Loser of the bet

"I'm not stupid," she murmured, fiddling with the black satin of her cocktail dress.

"I didn't say you were, Undersee." This chick made me fucking nervous like no other girl ever had. She was unpredictable, unordinary. These were the reasons why my friends had made her the cost of losing a bet. Now I had to be seen with her at a dance. It was going to do a lot of damage to my reputation. She was a merchant and the mayor's daughter, but was so fucking weird. She didn't try to impress any guys when all the other girls in her year did. As far as I knew she had never had a boyfriend, probably had never been kissed even.

"You think I am though."

I forced myself not to turn up the radio and fill the awkward silences. That was too rude even for me.

"I don't think much of you."

I watched her unpainted nails come up to her mouth. I could see the bitten edges, hangnails galore. She spoke with the skin between her teeth. "You think I don't know that this is a bet. My dad may not, but I do."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy."

"Just drop me off here."

"What?" I saw her hand on the handle. "Don't you fucking dare open that door, Margaret Undersee."

"The full name thing only works if you're my parent, Gale Hawthorne. Pull over."

I hesitated, but ended up pulling over. I didn't want her to throw herself out of the fucking car, trying to get away from me.

As soon as the car stopped, she bolted out of the truck, running within the trees.

"Where are you going?" I yelled, slamming the door shut.

I heard no response. I ran into the thick brush, searching for a blonde mane.

When I found her she was in the exact place that my father used to take me when I was growing up, this small meadow with the best smelling wildflowers ever. She was lying down in the center of it, her hair like a golden crown and her bare feet extended. Her body took up so little space. She was just so fucking tiny.

I sat down near her, drawing my knees up to my chest. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes stayed shut as she responded, "You're not."

"No, I am. That was wrong. I shouldn't have asked you out for the wrong reasons."

She laughed, her blue eyes shielded behind creamy white eyelids. "That fake sorry bullshit might work on your mom, but it won't work on me."

"What can I say to make you believe I'm being honest?"

"Nothing, because you're not being honest."

I smirked. "You're something else. Do you know that, Undersee?"

"I've known that for years."

We never made it to the dance. An hour into it I looked down reading a text from Thom reading, "Chickened out much?" I affirmed his suspicions, saying nothing to him about the blonde laying out in front of me her pale upper body now covered by my suit jacket. They wouldn't understand anyway. A girl like Undersee? Well she was worth more than a conversation in the locker room.


	30. Soldiers

"You're too pretty to be holding a gun," one of the men had said to her upon seeing her dressed in her gear, rifle in hand. He looked her up and body, taking in the shape of her body, which wasn't completely hidden by the dark Mockingjay uniform.

"Some of the prettiest flowers are the deadliest."

I'd smirked at that, but said nothing. I kind of wanted to see where this would go.

"By ten years old I was taller than you, girl." He said. He was standing in front of her, looking down on her, figuratively and literally. He must have been a foot taller than her. The guy was probably a few inches shorter than me, so he just looked like a fucking asshole bully trying to pick on her. I took a step forward to stop him. This was fucking bullshit.

But in the blink of an eye he was on the floor. She grinned from above him. "The bigger they are the harder they fall."

He stood up, fists clenched at his sides. I stepped forward. There was no way I was going to stand by and watch this guy punch Madge.

She blinked evenly. Her chest rising and fallen calmly. She dropped her rifle on the ground beside her, sliding it away from her. While she came up from being crouched, he punched her right in the nose, blood gushing out. He turned his back to her, laughing about it to his friends. She grabbed him from behind, her blade on his upper thigh. "I may not be tall enough to effectively slit your throat the way I'd like, but you've got an artery right here that'll do the trick." Madge let him go, but not before she kicked him in the back of the knees, dropping him for the second time.

"Can you count your loves in order of how they died? Well, I can." She looked around at the others who were standing there wide-eyed. "You want to make change? You want to avenge your loved ones? Pick up a gun and start shooting. Shooting changes things pretty quickly, but the second we turn those guns on each other we're all fucked." Her hand came up to her nose, a blue handkerchief wiping at the blood. "The rest of you are welcome to see how delicate this flower is." You could've heard a fucking pin drop.

I was so fucking impressed. I watched in awe as she walked to pick up her rifle and sat down at a table where the others were learning how to put together and take apart their weapons. I didn't have to look to know that hers was already taken apart.


	31. Learning to Walk

"Gale! Run! Quick!" Gale dropped the dish in the sink, hearing it break apart, but not even glancing back. He was already running to the living room. Their daughter, clad in only her yellow striped onesie was waddling, stumbling like a drunk.

Madge had the video camera on, filming the entire thing. She was grinning.

"Hey what's happening?" Their seven-year-old son asked, upon entering the living room. Noelle looked toward her brother. She absolutely adored him and tried to walk toward him, but faltered and fell right on her bottom.

Gale dropped to the floor, pulling her onto his lap. She had begun crying, her wails echoing through the house.

Simon had dropped to his knees beside his father, rubbing her back. His son was a miniature version of his wife, blonde hair, and a tinge darker than his mother's, but the same warm expressive eyes. He was empathetic like his mother as well, so attune to the feelings of others. He stayed by his sister's side until she ceased crying, he made her laugh when she was grumpy. The perfect brother.

"Can you do it again?" He asked his little sister, holding her tiny hand in his.

The toddler smiled.

"Maybe we should give it a bit of time, hun," Madge noted. "After dinner, maybe."

He nodded. "Is she going to fall again?"

Madge nodded. "Most likely, she's just getting used to walking."

"But can I pick her up if she falls right?"

Gale grinned. "Of course."


	32. Dinner with the Future In-Laws

"You promised to be nice," Madge warned, using her mother voice on him.

He averted his eyes, murmuring, "I promise a lot of things."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "This is not her boyfriend. This is her _fiancée._ He's going to be part of the family. Noelle loves him and we love her so we will be happy and support her. I'm sure he'll be lovely."

Gale groaned. "He's not supposed to be lovely, he's a man."

"Well then fine here's to hoping he'll going to grunt a few words our way."

He rolled his eyes at his wife. "You're being ridiculous. She's too young to be engaged anyway."

"She's twenty-four years old, Gale."

"And I still think she's too young to be engaged. She needs to date around more, see what's out there."

"I was eighteen when we were engaged and I had only dated you. Do you think I should've waited and seen what was out there?"

He turned to his wife, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I would've killed any man that got within ten feet of you."

"You are ridiculous, Gale Hawthorne."

The doorbell rang and Madge hopped up, "They're here!"

She walked to the door, dragging a reluctant Gale along with her. "Be nice," she reminded.

"I'm always nice."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Two words. Peeta Mellark."

He scoffed. "He hardly counts."

Gale opened the door.

"Dad!" Noelle yelled, embracing her father. He hugged her back, a grin on his face. "Mom!" She yelled, embracing her mother in the same enthusiastic way.

She stepped back, noticing the hard look on her father's face. "This is Noah, my fiancée."

While the young man shook his wife's hand, Gale gave him the one over. He was tall, not as tall as him, but definitely tall compared to his daughter whose height favored her mother's. His hair was a sandy brown with eyes of a similar color.

The boy's hand was extended toward Gale. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Gale took his hand, giving a firm squeeze. He was impressed by his grip. _Alright, well at least he knows how to properly shake a hand._

"Your house is beautiful," he remarked, looking around his future in-laws' home.

"Thank you, Noah," Madge said, leading the two pairs into the dining room. "I cooked your favorite, Noelle." She quickly turned to Noah. "You're not allergic to anything are you, Noah? Not a vegetarian? Vegan? I completely forgot to ask Noelle."

"No, Mrs. Hawthorne. I can eat anything."

"And he means anything," Noelle said, looking at her fiancée, a smile on her face.

"Call me Madge," Madge said, a warm smile on her face.

They were sitting at the dinner table eating when Noah paused for a second, looking between Noelle and Madge. "You're a lot like your mother."

Noelle raised an eyebrow. "Everyone says I look like Dad."

He looked between Gale and Noelle. "I can see it, but no. You have all of your mom's mannerisms."

"Mannerisms?" Madge asked, smiling. "Like what?"

"You both roll your eyes a lot and you talk with your hands, and not how normal people do, it's like more over the top. I'm sure I'd be able to pick up more the more we spend time together."

Gale watched his wife grin. Most people couldn't see how his wife and daughter were similar, other than their short stature and similar body types, but other than those obvious things they saw nothing. All they saw was the dark hair and tanned skin. They didn't notice that her grey eyes turned blue in certain lights or that she had the same smile, wide enough that you could count all of their teeth. No one could see that, but this kid did and only needed an hour to see all of it.

They had moved into the living room after dinner, sitting and talking.

Gale stood up, "I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

Noelle moved to stand, "I'll go with."

Gale crouched, staring into the refrigerator. When he stood his daughter was staring at him expectantly, her hands on her hips, looking more like her mother than ever, "So…"

"So what?"

"So what do you think?"

He grabbed a bottle opener, "I'm your father," he answered as if that was a proper response.

"I know that and that's why I want to know what you think."

"You're my only daughter, the youngest."

"You're telling me things that I already know, Dad. Do you like him or not?"

"Does he treat you right?"

She nodded. "The best."

"Will he stay when things get rough? Because marriage gets rough. Life gets rough and you'll need someone reliable."

"He'd never leave me. He loves me and I love him."

"Well then I like him."

She leaped forward, wrapping her arms around her father. "Thanks Dad. You don't know how much that means to me."

He embraced her. "So long as you're happy."

"I'm happy," she said, moving away from him.

"Good. Now we should get back there before your mom starts showing him your baby pictures."

Her eyes widened. "The baby pictures would be fine if she didn't pull out the poems I wrote in high school afterwards."

He laughed. "Some of those were good."

"You don't have to lie anymore, Dad. All of those were horrible."

They re-entered the living room. Noah's head shot up, a grin on his face. "These poems are really something, Elle."


	33. Madge Loses her Memory

He stared blankly at her outstretched hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

She didn't know who he was. There was no light in her eyes caused by his presence, not even a shred of recognition there. Nothing.

He reminded himself that it wasn't her fault. She had hit her head incredibly hard during the bombing and had amnesia. They said her memory might come back in time. How much time, they didn't know. He had gotten so frustrated with the doctors of District Thirteen that he had punched a hole into the wall.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said, taking her small hand in his.

She smiled at him. "I'm Madeline Undersee, but you can call me Madge."

He gave her a small smile. His heart was breaking, but she couldn't know that.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Gale Hawthorne."

"Thank you," she said grinning. She tipped her head to the side, looking at him thoughtfully. "This is going to sound weird, but I feel like I've met you before."

He felt his heart break open. Everything in him told him to tell her everything. Tell her about their love for each other. Tell her how they met, how he had been so silly to dislike her, how they fell in love, when they first made love, everything. But he knew better. He knew better than to just dump all of that on her. They had told him to act as if they had just met, that that would be better to bring on more memories.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his bicep.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a sad smile. "I would've remembered if I had met you before."

He watched her delicate white skin tinge pink. He had loved making her blush. Before they had begun officially he would take every chance he got to make her turn that gorgeous pink color.

There wasn't anything different about her, not really. She was the same person, she just didn't remember that she loved him anymore, didn't remember that he ever loved her.

"I just got this feeling, like déjà vu. Who knows?" She shrugged, "Maybe we knew each other in another life."

Yeah, he thought, maybe that was it.


	34. Step Away

"Step away, Madge." I heard Mayor Undersee say, but Madge was blocking my view. We hadn't been doing anything, much to my dismay, just talking. She liked to talk to me and who was I to tell Princess Undersee that she couldn't talk to a peasant like me.

Madge turned to look at her father, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You should go back to your father, Madge."

"Why?" She asked

I hadn't taken her virginity. I hadn't even kissed the damn girl and yet here I was actually giving a shit if she got in trouble with her father.

"It's obvious he doesn't want you near me."

"But why?"

I felt my mouth tug downwards. How could she not know? She wasn't stupid. She was so fucking smart, so how couldn't she know about my reputation with other girls? About just about everything? I fucked up anything I touched.

She placed her hand in mine, giving my hand a squeeze before walking toward her father, his arm outstretched toward her.

"I don't want you seeing that boy again," I heard him murmur.

"Oh yes, just lock your door and hide your daughter. We wouldn't want her getting hurt by someone like me," I yelled at the retreating car. It was summer, so I know the windows were rolled down.

It was funny to me how every girl's father acted like I sought out their daughters when I hadn't. They came to me. The only difference was this time I wanted her to come back to me. I wanted her to disobey her father for me. I wanted to be worth it in her eyes. I was so fucking stupid.


	35. Step Away 2

It was the dead of night, which was the only time I was able to smoke outside of my house. My mom would literally slap the shit out of me if she saw me out here, but I hadn't been caught yet.

I lit my cigarette taking a long drag and leaning my head against the side of my house. The brick felt cool against the back of my neck. I always found it funny how during summer the outdoors was actually cooler than inside of my fucking house. My shirt was sticking to my back and chest, but with the cool air it felt amazing.

I pushed my hair back, reminding myself that I really needed to cut my hair.

"It's nice out, right?"

I jumped at her voice, why I don't really know why. Her voice was usually soothing to me, the sweet calming quality usually putting me at ease.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, narrowing my eyes to find her figure in the darkness.

At night, it was completely dark where I lived in the Seam. We didn't have streetlamps on at two in the morning, couldn't afford it.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

I took another drag and extended my hand to throw it out even thought I'd taken barely two drags from it. I was suddenly embarrassed at what I looked like. Here I was smoking a cigarette in the dead of night, in complete darkness. My shirt was sticking to my skin and I had huge visible stains, not to mention the pair of gym shorts I was wearing. I looked like shit and she looked so fucking pretty. I felt like scum compared to her. She touched my forearm.

"You don't have to throw it out. I don't mind."

I brought it back up to my mouth, inhaling and breathing out the smoke. "Your dad wouldn't like you being here."

She smiled, and I could make it out now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"That's why he doesn't know that I'm here." The side of her turned upwards. It was cute, I couldn't think of a time when she had ever smirked in my presence ever.

I took another drag. "What are you even doing here?"

"I didn't want you to think that I agreed with my father about you."

My eyebrows furrowed at her. "But why does it even matter to you?" She shrugged, one of her arms folding against her chest, holding her bicep. "You can't pretend like you don't know what I've done to other girls. Your father's right I probably will hurt you."

She took a step toward me, coming out to grab my hand. "I don't think you'll hurt me," she said, her neck craning up to look me in the eyes.

"I don't want to," I said, throwing the cigarette off into the distance, so I could come up to touch her cheek.

"Then don't."

"But what if I do?" I felt my voice breaking. She was so fucking good and I wasn't. I was bad and I couldn't stand if I hurt her, just the thought of her getting punished for just talking to me was enough for me to want to stay away. I couldn't say that I would stay away, but it would make me want to, for her.

"I'm willing to take the risk," she murmured as she pressed her hands to my chest and leaned up to kiss me. Her lips were so soft and so warm against mine. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, loving the feeling of her smooth skin.

She pulled away, pecking my softly before rocking back on the balls of her feet.

"I like you," she said, avoiding my eyes. I noticed her cheeks turn a deep red. I smiled leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "I like you too," I murmured against her skin.

She grinned. "I'll have to convince my dad that you're not what everyone says you are."

"But I am, Madge. All of that's true."

She brought her hand down to hold mine. "But you're not going to be like that with me, right?"

I shook my head, "No. Never. You're special."

She nodded. "As long as you keep that up, then I think we can get my dad on our side. My mom already is."

"Your mom?"

She blushed again, "I've told her about you."

"Do you think she'd like me?" I murmured, nervous. I'd never met a girl's parents before, never stayed around long enough to need to.

"Of course. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to seem, Gale Hawthorne. You're good."

I wasn't exactly convinced, but if she had that much faith in me, it only seemed fair that I made the effort to be a better man for her.


	36. Alone in a Cabin

Gale stared at the blonde ponytail swinging back and forth back and forth.

"Do you have to swing your ponytail like that?"

Madge turned around quickly, swinging said ponytail right across her face. She narrowed her blue eyes at him until they were thin slits. "Do you have to be so disagreeable?"

He smirked at her. "Only with you, Undersee, only with you."

"Let's just avoid each other until they get here, okay?"

Both had obviously wanted to get to the cabin before anyone else, to get settled and pick the best room. Peeta and Katniss were already getting the best room since the entire trip was planned for their anniversary anyway.

"That sounds good to me."

"Me too," she said and Gale could almost hear her sticking her tongue out at him behind his back.

A few hours later, Gale couldn't stay in his room any longer, not when whatever Madge was cooking smelled so good. There was music faintly playing.

The sounds got a lot louder as he walked toward the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Madge in shorts that looked more like underwear than a piece of clothing and a tank-top, the straps of her red bra sticking out. He watched her round bottom wiggle from side to side to the beat of the music.

"Is any of that for me?" He asked leaning against the wall, his eyes were glued to her cute rear end.

She turned to face him, her cheeks red and hot. "You said you didn't want to interact with me so why would I do anything for you?"

His eyes flickered to Madge's eyes, taking in her big blue eyes. "I guess I'm getting a free show right here so what more can I ask for?"

Her hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and she attempted to pull it down, trying to cover her milky white thighs, instead it only showed more of Madge's cleavage and the edges of her lacey red bra. Noticing what she was doing she stopped. "You know what? It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before. Even in school you'd probably seen more than what you're seeing now." She turned her back on him, plating her food. Gale stepped forward and his arms found their way around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Undersee."

He felt her breaths grow shallow and quicken. "I used to fantasize about you."

Madge craned her neck to look at him. "But I thought you found me so annoying."

He nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Yes, it was very annoying that I couldn't have you when all I wanted was you. All I want is you."

Madge gasped when she felt his teeth scrape against the delicate flesh that covered her neck.

"Gale!"

"I am very happy that everyone else has been delayed a few more days. What are your feelings about the predicament we have found ourselves in?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to be able to form words with his lips on her.

He turned her around, lifting her onto the counter, his lips finding hers, pressing his hard against hers. He thought about all the times he had wanted to do this, since he was sixteen. There were so many times he couldn't even begin to count.

"Are you going to share your food with me now?" He whispered the words against her lips.

She shook her head, her lips stretching into a sly smile.

"You are so annoying," he murmured, laughing as he carried her into his bedroom.


	37. First Kisses

Gale allowed himself five looks.

One when he would first see her. (Yes, he counted that one.)

Two to see her hair, just to notice the golden strands illuminated by the sunlight.

Three to check what color ribbon was woven into the golden locks.

Four to see what dress she was wearing and commit it to memory.

Five to just look upon the girl as a whole.

He didn't see her very often, but when he did he cherished his five looks. He would allow himself no more. Even at nine he realized that there was no sense in being in love with a girl far beyond his reach.

It was a Tuesday when he allowed himself more than five looks.

She was sitting on the sidewalk, one bloody knee bent toward her and he could see that she was crying.

He ran over to assess her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I tripped," the small blonde hiccupped, "and I fell on a rock."

Gale looked seeing that there was a small rock sunk into the girl's knee.

"Will you take it out?"

He took a deep breath, thanking his father for forcing him to carry around a handkerchief in his pocket. He wrapped his hand in the cloth.

"You can hold my hand if you want." She looked at him confused. "You can squeeze it when it hurts."

The blonde nodded, clasping her hand in his. Her hand was much smaller than his and her skin felt smooth against his.

Gale took out the rock then promptly placed the handkerchief on the wound. "It'll probably scar."

She grimaced from the pressure he was placing on the open wound, but gave her thanks. "Could you help me get home?"

He nodded, allowing her to wrap an arm around his shoulders, which was hard considering she was so much shorter than he was. He shrugged it off doing his best and wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew it wasn't right, but he liked the feeling of her against his side, of her by his side. It felt nice. It felt right.

They were only on the other side of her block so it wasn't very difficult to get her back home. He sat her on the swing on her front porch, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, you're really nice Gale."

He pretended not to be so shocked that the mayor's daughter knew his name.

She moved to bend her knee, wincing. "It hurts."

Without missing a beat, he responded, "I can kiss you and make it better," and leaned down pressing his lips to hers like his parents did in front of him and his brothers. On accident, he'd walked in on his parents when they were kissing a lot differently, but he didn't want to try that on his first kiss.

When he pulled away, he braced himself for a slap in the face.

She smiled softly at him and he wondered how he could ever limit himself to only five looks.

"Was that right?"

"Did you like it?"

She nodded, blushing slightly.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Did you like it?" She asked as he pulled away.

He nodded. "I think we're doing it right then."


	38. Injured Gale

"Stop crying," he whispered, grabbing his fiancée's hand. He had just gotten shot in the leg. It was a big deal, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her cry. He never wanted to see her cry. After not seeing her for months, these weren't exactly the happiest circumstances, but he still didn't like to see her tear stained face, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"How can you tell me now to cry? I was so worried! I've been so worried this entire time! And then when you come home it's because you're hurt!"

Gale smiled at her, "There's my girl. I only like you when you're yelling at me or half naked, so choose whichever, or better yet yell at me while you're half naked." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I can't wait until I'm home all day and you can cook and clean for me in a little maid's outfit. Seeing you like that will definitely get me better in no time."

He watched her wipe the tears from her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She turned back toward the door, turning around and closing it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pressing a button to lift the bed so he could sit upright.

"If seeing a little bit of skin is going to get you better quicker than I think I can be of assistance."

Gale grinned, watching his favorite girl begin to unbutton her blouse. He watched her small nimble fingers work quickly, exposing more and more smooth milky skin. "Come here," he murmured, his voice husky.

Madge stepped forward, her green blouse open but not taken off. He ran a hand down her stomach, up her sides and over her breasts. He had missed her soft skin. He had thought about doing this everyday since they had been apart, just touching her would have to do for now though since he was in a hospital bed and his leg was still hurting.

"I feel better already," he said smiling as he cupped her breast.

Her breath was quickening now as he rubbed his thumb over her hardening nipple.

"I missed you so much, Madge."

He looked up at her, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. "Do you miss me or them?"

He smirked at her., bringing his fiancée down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Definitely both."


	39. Masquerade

Gale tugged on the stupid mask he was wearing. It was limiting his peripheral vision and causing him to perspire only underneath the plastic mask. This whole thing was stupid. He hated these events and to top it off it was a masquerade ball, what could be worse? Nothing.

He sat at the bar, glancing around at the other attendees, dressed in their best, the woman in gowns and the men in the same stiff tuxedo he was forced to wear. The one thing he couldn't complain about was the beautiful blonde standing by herself at the edge of the room. Her dress clung to her small but shapely form, it was such a dark blue that it was almost black and brought out the pale pink of her skin. She was drinking a glass of red wine, the same color of her lipstick, a deep shade of red. From where he was sitting he could see the imprint of her lips on the wineglass.

He finished his drink and approached her. His thoughts kept returning to the mystery woman, who she was, why wasn't she here with anyone. How could a woman like that not have anyone?

"Hello," he said leaning beside her against the wall.

She glanced at him, out of her dark mask. It was much better quality than his, which he'd picked up last minute when he realized the Mockingjay ball this year was a masquerade. It was a black with velvety feathers covering it. They looked so soft he wanted to reach out and pluck one off.

She didn't speak a word to him, just raised her glass to her lips, taking a sip and nodded toward him. That was acknowledgement enough for him.

"Would you like to dance?" She turned to face him, a smirk playing on her painted lips. "I know this whole thing is stupid and I hate these kind of things, but dancing's okay, right?"

The woman didn't seem to have a preference so he grabbed her hand leading her onto the dance floor. Her hand felt familiar to him, fit the same way someone else's did. He shook the thoughts away before they could grow in his mind. This woman wasn't her. She was gone. Dead and gone.

He placed his hand on the curve of her waist, intertwining the other with hers. She was stiff in his arms. He wanted to tell her to loosen up, but he didn't know her enough to say those kinds of things to her. Those were the kinds of things he would have said to _her_, to tease her, to get her to fall in love with him and for her reactions to make him fall more in love with her.

He avoided looking into her blue eyes; he could feel his heart beginning to drop, beginning to ache.

They had continued dancing after the first song ended. They were on their fifth dance when the clock struck midnight and it was announced that the masks were to come off. He smiled at the blonde before reaching behind him to undo the mask. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and almost fell to the ground when he saw his mystery woman.

"How?" He asked, taking her delicate face in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled at him, her mouth quirking up one corner. She was crying, the tears paving a path down her smooth skin. "You said you could find me anywhere, in any crowd."

He grinned, pressing his lips to hers. He didn't care where she had come from so long as she was here to stay with him now. He could feel tears falling down his own face, mixing with hers. He could care less if anyone saw him. All he could think about was the woman in his arms, his lost love, the beautiful, intelligent, brave, smart-ass love of his life.


	40. The Dead

She gasped when she saw Gale fall to the ground. His heavy body falling like a cut tree. She was momentarily frozen in place. Her heart felt like it stopped beating, like time had frozen in place. He wasn't getting up. She wasn't sure if his breath was rising and falling. Unfortunately time hadn't frozen because she suddenly felt a pain in her upper thigh and she fell to the ground.

Gale turned toward her and he was mouthing words, but Madge couldn't concentrate hard enough to make them out. The pain was too much. She crawled toward his fallen body.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked upon reaching him. She didn't have a lot of strength, so she just laid her head on his chest, listening to his struggling heartbeat.

She looked at his face. There was blood coming out of his mouth, drying on the corner of his lips and covering his teeth.

"Madge," he gasped, blood spurting out and falling down his chin.

Her breaths were a lot more ragged by now as were his. "Gale."

His hand found reached out, trying to find hers, so she linked hers with his. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He took a moment to try and find his breath. "I-I l-loved you, but I d-didn't have the guts to tell you."

She pulled herself forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. There was screaming all around them, bullets flying everywhere, but all she could hear was his heartbeat, steady but fading. "I loved you too," she choked out.

She leaned over him, pressing her lips to his. She tasted the overwhelming flavor of iron in her mouth, but she could taste Gale too, he tasted like citrus. She wished that she could've tasted in another time, in another circumstance.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice weak. "I-I've always loved you."

She murmured "I love you," against his lips and moved back to lay her head on his chest. There was no longer a heartbeat, nothing to take her away from the terror around her.

Her eyelids were fluttering shut when she felt arms lift her up. "C'mon, we're getting you out of here," she heard someone say.

"No!" she yelled and if she had any more strength she would be screaming and flailing all her limbs, but she was too weak, she was only dead weight. "Just let me die with him." But if they heard they didn't act as if they did.


	41. Nothing

I found her spare key underneath her welcome mat. I'd have to tell her to think of a better place than that later.

I knew what I was walking into, so I wasn't really shocked when I found Undersee sitting cross-legged on her couch, a bottle of whiskey in her lap. Her legs were completely bare as she was only wearing underwear and a thin tank top. I couldn't really call her out on that; it was her apartment after all.

The only source of light in the dingy apartment was the moonlight coming in from the window.

I sat across from her, sitting on her shitty trunk that she used as a makeshift coffee table.

"I'm surprised they didn't send you first. Tough love and all that shit." Her words were slightly slurred, but not enough. She hadn't been drinking for that long.

"I told Mellark that, but he wanted to go the sweet route first."

Madge gave a soft laugh. "So I take it that Katniss is still not talking to you since you killed Prim right?"

My jaw ticked. Peeta was right; Madge was a mean drunk. He'd left running from her apartment with his tail between his legs, no longer able to recognize his childhood friend.

I felt my eyes moving over her body, the thin pale legs, strong from her time in the Mockingjay militia, where we'd all fought alongside each other, up to her flat stomach covered by black fabric to her arm, her fingers gripping the bottle. She brought it up to her pouty pink mouth, taking a swig. My eyes moved over to her other arm, the one she'd lost, that some muttation had ripped right off. It was a miracle she hadn't bled out. I remember praying to whoever would listen that she wouldn't, that she'd survive another day to send an insult my way and call me by my surname.

I didn't think this is what I had asked for.

I stood up, suddenly sickened by the sight of her.

"Yep," she said to herself. "Just leave like the rest of them."

I turned back on my heels. "Are you fucking kidding me, Madge? You have so many fucking people who give a shit how you turn out. If this were me I would have probably just you looking out for my back, so just shut up. I lost everything in that war."

Her eyes flashed in anger and I watched her stand up, the bottle falling on the floor. I could hear the liquor rushing out of the bottle and onto oatmeal colored carpet.

"You have nothing?" She asked, but she was screaming it right into my face. "I have nothing!" Her hands came up to run roughly through her dirty hair. "You think you have nothing because Katniss won't talk to you anymore? God, just shut the fuck up with that already. It's not your fault! And she's kind of an asshole for making you feel like it is. Fine then, you lost the love of your life or whatever, your best friend and Prim. You lost Prim. Okay." She turned away from me, running her hands over her eyes. "I-I" her voice cracked. "I watched my parents die. I heard them crying out in pain. We can both say that we've smelled burning flesh, but did you smell your parent's burning flesh? No, you fucking didn't." She sat at the edge of the couch, her head in her hands. From this angle I could make out the scars she had on her legs from where she'd caught fire, from the first time she had almost died. She looked up at me. Her blue eyes looked tired. She looked like she'd lived a thousand lives, each more exhausting than the last. "You have a family. People who will unconditionally love you." The fingers of her left hand came up to her mouth and I watched her nibble on a fingernail. "I can't even play piano anymore." It sounded like that was the last nail in the coffin for her. I sat next to her, the sound of my boots on the wet carpet rang through the practically empty apartment. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, aware that they were slumped forward and shaking with each breath. I felt her lean into my side.

"I'm just so tired," she breathed out.

I tucked her head underneath my chin, but not before pressing a kiss to forehead. "I know," I said. We all were, but her more than most.


	42. Well Wishing

I would be lying if I said that I didn't think of her all the time. Ten years had passed and sometimes my mind was still overthrown with thoughts of her. One would pop up like a weed, sometimes it was her scent, like wildflowers, but so much sweeter, and then they would multiply until she was all I could think of, all I would dream about.

But I'd sent her away. I hated myself too much after the war, couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror much less stand to give himself to a woman like Madge, someone who deserved much better.

I can still see her when I told her we were over. Her eyes were hard, but she wanted to cry. I could see it in the way her chin crinkled up and her jaw quivered.

I wanted to be the better man, after all the bad I had done, all the lives I had taken. She needed someone better. I had wanted children with her. I had wanted that kind of life with her, but the thought of one of my children turning out like me made my stomach twist. I was a monster.

She could see that. I didn't need to give her my reasons because she already knew. I can still hear her words in my head, "Why can't you just be happy?"

Because I didn't deserve it anymore because she was dead and it was my fault, her blood was on my hands.

My eyes were hard. I had thought about this for weeks. I wanted better for her.

So a decade later when I saw her at a Mockingjay Ball in District Four I could pretend to be a better man for her. I could pretend that this is what I wanted for her. She was wearing a royal purple gown that hit the floor. Her back was to me, but I'd recognize that graceful neck anywhere, that particular tone of pale skin that I had never seen on anyone else except my Madge. At a point in time I knew every inch of her skin, knew every slope and valley like the back of my hand.

A man's hand was on the small of her back. I noticed the wedding band he was wearing. It wasn't common in District Twelve, but we weren't in District Twelve anymore. The man was whispering in her ear, carrying a sleeping two-year old in his arms. He had Madge's blonde hair. I saw Madge's hands move through the sleeping boy's hair and watched as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. I could almost imagine it was my hand on the small of her back, me carrying our son.

I couldn't say shit about her husband either. He was tall and brawny, obviously part of the military due to his dress, a decorated one at that. He was less pale than Madge and his hair was a dark blonde, almost brown. I could see in the way that he looked at her that she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. She was still the most precious thing I had ever seen.

She turned to give him a kiss, moving to her tippy toes to reach his lips, like she had done countless amounts of times to reach mine. I noticed she wasn't wearing heels, instead jeweled flats. That's when I observed the bump where her flat stomach used to be. She looked to be about six months along. A pregnant Madge kissed her husband with their two-year-old son in his arms. She had everything I had wanted her.


	43. Start Anew

_Inspired by Regina Spektor's amazing, wonderful "Samson" :)_

* * *

"Your hair is getting long," she said, tugging on the ends at the back of his head. The front was long too, the hairs getting in the way of his vision.

He blinked up at her. He grabbed the hand that was obnoxiously pulling at the tips of his hair. He got the point; his hair was long. They didn't have barbers in District Thirteen. They didn't have shit here.

"Cut it, then."

He watched with interest as she bit her bottom lip. Her hands were still in his hair, nervously scratching at his scalp. It felt so nice, but her touch always did. It felt like tiny pricks of electricity wherever her fingertips made contact with his skin.

Her eyes lit up when they finally met his. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, making sure to keep her eyes on his.

"Let's go then." She grabbed a chair from her kitchen table and dragged it into the bathroom, the wood scratching against the hardwood floors.

He followed her into the small quarters.

"Sit," she instructed. He sat down on the wooden chair. He heard her groan from behind him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're too tall. Can you slump a little?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Better?"

"Yes," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. She ran them through again. "Your hair was long when we first met."

He nodded, remembering the crush he had developed on the blonde upon meeting her, how her soft smile had lit up the dark parts within him, how he'd always wanted to kiss her, but knew nothing could come of a miner loving a merchant. Not everyone was like Katniss's parents. "Cut it short," he said. "I want to start anew." _With you, _he thought of adding, but thought better of it. They were on friendly terms now. He figured the trauma of seeing your home get burned down was enough for him to stop being a dick.

And things were different now. There was no Seam, no Town.

He hadn't imagined how intimate it would feel to have her cut his hair, but it was. It felt romantic to him, just a pair of dull scissors, the yellow florescent light hanging from the bathroom ceiling, and him and his girl.

He could feel her close proximity; sometimes feel her breath against his neck depending on the angle she was working at. He closed his eyes, focusing on every little detail.

"I'm done," she said, her hand coming up to ruffle his hair.

He looked down, noticing the long pieces of dark hair littering the ground.

He approached the mirror, smiling at the reflection that looked back at him. He had said short and that's exactly what she had given him.

"You did alright, Undersee."

He turned to face her, but her eyes were on his hair. She stood on her tippy toes, pressing her chest to his and her fingers tugged on a bit of hair toward the front. "It's crooked right here."

His breath caught in his throat and he balanced himself on the back of the sink. He breathed out her name and watched as her face transformed when she realized what she was doing, how close they really were.

They were pressed to each other now, their lips only inches apart, breathing in each other's exhaled breaths. He closed the distance, pressing his mouth to hers. He groaned, feeling her fingers tighten on the short strands of his hair.

She pulled away, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. She looked so cute and confused he couldn't help himself from getting another kiss from her. Madge pressed herself against him and Gale grabbed her legs, hitching them around his waist. He walked her to her bed, gently laying them down on the thin mattress. He felt her hand move down from his scalp, to his face, sliding down his neck, toward his chest, down to his stomach, her fingers tracing shapes into his stomach.

He pulled away from her lips, his own trailing down to her neck. Her breath was heavy and he could see her chest rising and falling quickly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

He felt her move up underneath him and he sat up with her. "What are you talking about?"

"To come around. To realize that I want this. To realize it has always been you and always will be," his hand was on the edge of her face, his thumb moving over her cheekbone.

She leaned into his hand. "I'm a patient girl."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her again and again and again all through the night.


	44. Friends with Benefits

Gale watched her through hooded eyes, the smooth pale skin that covered her back was completely bare for a second before she slipped on a t-shirt, standing up and giving him a great view of her panty-covered ass before she lifted a pair of jeans over her hips.

"Where are you going?" He asked, stretching out his hand to touch behind her knee.

"Home," she responded curtly, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

He felt his eyebrows furrow and the edges of his mouth turn downward. He didn't like this, even if he knew this was their arrangement. Staying over was optional. But he didn't like it. All he wanted was for her to stay within the circle of his arms so he could breathe in her soft floral scent and bury his face in her curls. He found himself wanting more and more of her the more they slept with each other. At first he just wanted her physically, her legs wrapped around him as he drove into her over and over again. He'd need that more and more than was necessary really. He'd had dry spells and had been okay with them, so it wasn't like he _needed_ to fuck Madge, but the more he had her, the more he tasted her sweet skin and ran his hand down the length of her spine, the more he needed to have her. And then he just wanted her to spend more time with him. They were good friends; she was sort of his best friend now that he was living in District Two, separated from his family and everything else he'd ever known. He wanted time with her that wasn't spent in the bedroom, wanted to hear her laugh or just hear her voice in his ear.

"Stay," he whispered, watching as her body tensed from his words.

She didn't turn to face him. "Gale," she warned.

"What?" He asked confused. "Why can't I want you to stay?" Was there something wrong with him asking that?

"You've never asked me before," she said turning so he could make out her profile, the smooth line of her nose, her pouty lips.

"So that has a baring on every other time?" He sat up, the sheet drifting dangerously low over his bottom half. He saw her eyes flicker down for a moment.

She sighed, moving forward to collect her purse. Gale stood, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he approached her from behind. "Just stay, I want to wake up and kiss you, make you breakfast and we can even carpool to work together." She turned around, her arms not quite making their way around him, but she wasn't pushing him away either.

He could see the questions lurking behind her eyes. What motives he had behind this and whether or not there was some meaning behind them, something she could hold on to. He knew better than to spill his guts to her. Madge would call him out and call it bullshit, that he was just using those lines to get her to sleep over even if that wasn't it. So he pressed his hand to her cheek, and felt his chest swell when she leaned into it, her eyes closing and her palms pressed to his bare chest. It had started out as just fun between two friends, but it had turned it to so much more and there would be no better way of proving his true feelings for her than to show her each and every day.


	45. Bleed for You

It was hard to imagine that it was only last week that they were happy, decorating the nursery for their unborn child. Maybe it was a tad soon, she was only a month or so along, but it felt right for them. They had been married for a few years and everything was good. They both had steady jobs. There were no hunger games. They had adjusted well to District Two. Things were good until this happened.

Now she would lie in their bedroom, her back to the door. He hadn't heard her voice in a few days. He walked around with a constant aching in his chest. It was like he lost his child and his wife. She was just the shell of the woman she was last week, the woman he was in love with.

He was constantly angry, a step back into the boy he was in the past. The world was against him. He stood in their basement, his chest bare and his knuckles wrapped. This was where the world could fall away, down in the depths of their home, just him and a bag he could wail at.

He had hung it with the intention that it would be a good way for him to get in a good workout. He would have never thought that when his life would fall apart at the seams and he'd be left with a hanging sack as his therapist.

The punches always hurt, no matter how used to it you got, but at this point he welcomed the pain. Anything to distract him from the numbness he was feeling everywhere else but in his heart. This pain could help distract from that pain as well. There were too many conflicting emotions for Gale. This was all too much and without Madge to help him he felt powerless in his own mind.

He punched and punched and punched, not even wincing when the skin broke underneath the tape. He didn't stop until he heard a gasp from behind him.

He turned to see his wife; he hadn't even heard her descend the stairs. She was so tiny, so light, and able to sneak anywhere. This was his beautiful wife, standing in their cold dark basement in her glorious satin nightgown, always a flame in the darkness for him. He could feel tears begin to prick his eyes. She looked so hurt and so small.

He couldn't stand not to hear her voice, but this wasn't odd for her. Gale remembered when they found her, covered in soot with a burn on her arm. There had been a trail of tears, clearing away the soot, but that was it. There was no sobbing, no crying not because of the physical or emotional pain. Nothing, just silent tears. It had taken months for Gale to get her to talk, since everyone else had given up on her. When things got rough, Madge found solace in silence, found solace in the recesses of her mind.

Madge walked toward him, her eyes on his, and her small feet padding across the tiled floor. He grabbed her face with his marred hands, wiping away the seemingly never-ending trail of tears.

"If I could-," he choked out. "I'd take all of your pain away, absorb it into myself. Take away everything that makes you hurt. I'd bleed for you. I'd tear myself apart just so you wouldn't have to feel like this. I don't ever want to see you hurt like this." He sighed, taking a deep breath, feeling a trail of hot tears drip down his face. "I wish I could do that for you, but I can't." He made an attempt at taking a deep breath, but failed and choked on a sob. "I'm completely worthless in situations like this."

She made a small choking sound and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest.

He lowered his head into her blonde curls, breathing her in and sobbed. His body shook and he was sure that if that Madge weren't wrapped into him at the moment he would've fallen to the floor.

"I'm sorry this happened to us, Madge."

Madge shook her head into his chest, before looking up at him, the blue of her eyes watered down by tears. "Me too, Gale, me too."


	46. First Day of School

"I want to go in by myself," she said, unlacing her fingers from both of us. She was stubborn like me and just as brave as her mother.

Madge crouched down, and I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry. "Are you sure? We don't mind going in with you, baby."

Aurora looked at us dead on, her blue-grey eyes unrelenting. "I'm not a baby. I can go in all by myself. I'm a big girl."

Madge laughs, grabbing our daughter for a hug. "You'll always be my baby, always, no matter what."

The small girl smiles at her mother and turned to me. "Give me a good luck hug."

I lean down and pick her up, wrapping my arms around her. She hugs me happily. "Be a good girl," I remind her. She has a tendency to start trouble, just like her father.

She nods, pressing her face into my chest.

I put her down onto the floor.

"Alright," Madge starts, grasping our daughter's hands in hers. "Listen to your teacher and try and make friends, okay? And no hitting anyone under any circumstances. No matter how much of a jerkface they are, okay?" The brunette nodded. "Okay, give me a kiss and a hug." She kissed her mother's cheek and buried her face in her mother's blonde curls. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy, you too Daddy."

I leaned down to kiss my daughter on the head. "Have a good day."

Madge threw her arm around my waist and leaned into me. We watched our daughter skip into the entrance of the school surrounded by other kindergarteners who had actually let their parents accompany them inside.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Madge asked, her eyes flickering toward mine and then back to where our daughter.

"She's a Hawthorne; she'll be better than fine."


	47. Angel

My fingers moved over the neck of the acoustic guitar. I would've never thought I would've picked up one of these, but here I was with a big hunk of wood on my lap. I plucked a few of the strings, slowly moving my fingers up and down the fretboard.

I felt closer to her when I was playing for her.

From the moment I had gotten it I was attached to the guitar. At first I used it as a means of punishment, playing until I had calluses and playing until those calluses bled. Any other pain was better than the aching in my chest.

I played outside most of the time. Madge had liked the music the world made, the leaves rustling in the wind, the wind singing through the air. She liked all of it.

It was about thirty degrees outside, but I left my arms bare, donning a thin t-shirt and shorts.

I hear her in the music that the world makes, especially the wind; I hear her singing to me the sweetest melody. I feel her the most in the wind and the closer I can get to feeling it against my skin the closer I get to her, the wind like her smooth fingers skimming across the surface of my skin.

In the games she did that. Her fingers slid across my skin as much as possible. When she was supposed to be sleeping I would feel her grab my palm, her thin fingers tracing the pattern etched there. She would make up stories behind each and every line and what they said about my life to come. Everyday the stories would change. On our second day she pointed out my lifeline. "You're going to live a long long life, Gale Hawthorne." I turned to her, my eyes flickering back and forth between her blue eyes and the dark expanse of trees. She had brought her own hand up, her palm facing me. I watched closely as she traced the same line on her own palm. "I won't."

The truth was that I didn't want to live in a world without Madge Undersee.

I said nothing at the time, but it was the first time I kissed her. I grabbed her small face in my hands, lowering my lips to hers. Her words had caused an ache in my chest and she was the only thing that could free me from the pain. It was the first of many kisses to come.

In the dead of night I could feel her best without any commotion. She came to me in the most then. The worst things got with me the more I could feel her. On days when things were particularly bad I swear I could feel her eyes burning a hole into my skin. I would always welcome the burning sensation associated with her.

I had dreams of her putting me back together, tending to my wounds. Her small nimble hands, putting me back together like a puzzle, but there would always be a gaping hole that her death left. The dreams ended that way every time.

I guess there are some wounds even angels can't mend.


	48. What You Desire Most

Madge held on to Gale's bicep as tightly as possible, almost to the point of losing circulation. They were crouched in a tree, sitting on a thick enough branch to hold both of their weights.

High enough to keep them away from immediate danger, but low enough that they'd be able to jump down if necessary. They were expecting any danger, a muttation that could fly or could climb as well as them.

There were only four tributes left, included the couple from District Twelve. Gale held the hand that wasn't wrapped around his arm in his hands, nervously fiddling with the small fingers.

The overhead speakers went off. "A special gift for our remaining tributes. I hope you'll be as pleasantly surprised as we hope. The thing all of you desires most." Her voice caused a shiver to run through both the tributes' bodies. It wasn't Claudius Templesmith. It was a woman's voice, her voice a tone too sharp and too high, as fake as the arena they resided in at the moment.

It wasn't a moment later that Madge heard it. "Magpie," she heard yelled. It brought her back to when she was a little girl and her then-well mother was calling her in for supper. No one else called her by that nickname. She could hear her mother's sweet voice, the kind of voice that a mother had, soothing. It wrapped around you like a mother's embrace.

"Oh God," Madge murmured, her whole body tensing up so hard she almost fell from the tree, but Gale held onto her.

"What?" He murmured pressing his lips to her hair.

Madge just shook her head. She was obviously just hearing something.

"I-Is that-"

Gale couldn't even finish the thought.

The couple's eyes connected with the blonde, dressed in her Reaping best. This was much worse than one of those animal muttations with the eyes of a loved one, or even a loved one crying out in fake agony. This was real. Her mother was right in front of her. Looking exactly how she was before she had gotten so ill. The same blonde hair that never had a single hair out of place, the same delicate shape and even from a distance Madge could see her blue eyes shining.

"Oh my God," Madge repeated the sentence over and over again as if it would help take her away from the sight in front of her.

Gale leaned into her, pulling her to him. "It's not her. You know that. She's been dead a very long time, Madge. They're just fucking with us. You can't let it get to you."

Madge leaned over the and began vomiting, Gale rubbed her back, holding back her hair, his eyes on the blonde woman in the distance.

"It's not her," he repeated.

It was easy saying that when the woman standing off in the distance wasn't anything to you, didn't birth you or bandage your scraped knees.

"GH!" He heard a man bellow and Gale's eyes darted in the direction of the voice.

No one had a voice like that. His father's voice was one of a kind, deep and resonant. No one called him GH because there wasn't a need after his father passed. That voice belonged to the original Gale Hawthorne and without him there was no reason for distinction.

"Oh fuck!" Gale said, his eyes glued to the man now standing alongside Madge's muttation mother, a better older version of himself.

Madge's eyes shot up and were staring at the spectacle in front of them.

It was like looking into the future, except better versions of who they could grow up to be, if they made it out alive.

"They're not real," she murmured.

"Get down," he yelled, pulling her down out of the tree.

They were muttations, stronger than they could ever think to be.

"W-Why?" Madge stammered, pulling her arm back.

He looked at her like she was insane, like she had turned into one of them.

"You have a bow and plenty of arrows. You know what to do."

Gale shook his eyes, his voice thick with tears, "No. I can't. That's my dad."

Madge stared at the approaching predators, quickly examined the woman who appeared to be her dead mother. She could smell them from here.

"That's not her," she said definitively, but trying not to cry at the same time. Seeing was believing, but this was all wrong.

"Don't you see them?!" He cried out. "That's my dad and that's your mom. They're right there, within arms reach. What you've always wanted, just a few more moments with them. You'll never get a chance like this again," he said, making his way down the tree.

Madge scurried down. She knew it was a trap, but refused to leave Gale to embark on that journey alone.

She pulled on Gale's sleeve trying to show him down. It was like he was rushing toward death. They were going to die by the hands of the people who helped created them, irony at its best and horribly fucked up even for the Capitol.

"Stop!" She screamed, upon smelling her mother. "We've got to get out of here," she murmured.

Her mother gave her a soft smile.

Madge shook her head. "That's not you and that's not him. They're monsters, Gale." She looked away in distaste, successfully pulling Gale a few steps away. "Their eyes are too bright to be real."

Gale looked up, his slate grey eyes meeting with silver ones, as shiny as polished coins. His father's eyes had been darker than his.

"They're monsters," she repeated and Gale nodded. "Draw your bow," she instructed.

Gale followed her instructions, drawing up the bow, pointing it at his father's heart. He could feel tears dripping down his cheeks. The thought of killing the man who had wished for so many nights for made his stomach turn. He was sure it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He could hear Madge draw out her machete, ready to complete the awful task in front of her. He could hear her sniffling.

It took all the arrows in Gale's quiver to take out of his father, one in his neck, a second in his heart and another in the eye.

When he looked over at Madge he saw the girl he loved shaking, her entire body in a ball, and she was holding herself, screaming for her mother. She was covered in her mother's "blood," a sick green.

Gale crouched down, wrapping himself around her, like a human blanket. He buried his face in her neck. "They've gone too far," he murmured. He could feel his brain turning over, the wheels in it spinning. This time they'd taken things overboard, pushed things past the limit.


	49. Sleeping Beauty: Part One

Gale stared into the smoke-filled apartment. He couldn't make out a foot in front of him, but it's not like he was expecting to be able to. This was his job, it was in the job description that he'd have to walk into burning buildings to save people. He checked the living room, finding no one, and moved onto the bedroom, happy to find a small blonde on the bed before the fire got any worse. She had probably been sleeping when the fire started, it was four in the morning and she was wearing a thin nightgown that showed off her petite form. He picked her up, jogging through the halls to get back down to the front door. She was coughing when he sat her down on the cool grass across the street. He pressed an oxygen mask to her mouth.

"Deep breaths," he murmured, before grabbing a blanket to cover her. It was a cool morning and the satin nightgown wouldn't do much to help in these conditions.

She looked up at him, and Gale was taken aback by her beauty, her bright blue eyes that seemed to bright to be real. "Thank you," she said, momentarily removing the oxygen mask.

"I'm just happy you're okay," he said. "Can I take you pulse?" He was a trained EMT so he did have a reason to give her a quick check-up, but honestly he just wanted an excuse to touch her before the paramedics came and took her away from him.

She nodded, giving him her arm. Her wrists were small, her arm thin, and he felt so much bigger than her as he pressed his fingers to the inside of her wrist, smirking to himself when he felt her jump at his touch.

She removed the mask again. "I feel like I owe you my life."

He grinned. "Let me take you out to dinner."

She tipped her head at him, "I said I feel like you owe_ you_ something."

"You can pay."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she laughed. "That sounds fair enough."

"Meet me at Alexander's next week at six."

"Next week?" She yelled before blushing heavily when she realized what her outburst said about her.

"I wanted to give you some time to recover."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright what about Saturday. That gives you three days to recover."

"Deal. I'm paying."

Gale smiled at the beautiful blonde, "You're paying."


	50. Thom Setup (Part Two)

"Am I really that bad that you have to drink to be in my presence?" I looked up at her, a smirk on my lips. She looked annoyed by me. It looked good on her.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that, Undersee." I answered. I was a master at ambiguity and trust me with the way Madge hated me she definitely didn't want to know why I was drinking. Not that she would believe me anyway.

"Do you do this on all your dates?"

"Should I stick to water, Undersee? I guarantee you'll like me more if I've been drinking." It'd probably be a much better situation if we were both drinking. I told her this much.

She rolled her pretty blue eyes at me and it only made me grin. This was how I liked her. I liked that she was annoyed with me. It meant that she had certain expectations for our date and that meant that she actually cared what happened on this stupid practice date. She cared about me to some extent and I liked that.

She ordered herself a drink and winked at me with the wine glass in her hand.

I was definitely in trouble.

We stumbled into Madge's apartment. I had one arm wrapped around her waist and we were giggling. I think we were laughing about Thom's big head. Whatever it was, it was absolutely hilarious to us both.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked after dropping her off on the couch.

"Overr there!" She said, gleefully pointing to a door in the corner of her apartment.

I walked over to the room, using the walls to support myself when standing upright got rough. I stumbled into the washroom and forced myself to lift the toilet seat and not miss. I would not piss on Madge Undersee's bathroom floor. That just wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let it.

I finished pissing and washed my hands, glimpsing at my disheveled self in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in every direction. I noticed the bras hanging from the shower curtain behind me. I turned around.

So that's what Madge was sporting underneath her clothes. I reached up and fingered the thin lace. How was this supposed to cover anything? The material was sheer. You would be able to see everything if she was wearing this and I meant everything. I was suddenly filled with so much jealousy when I thought about the guys who had seen her in just the thin lace.

I exited the bathroom sort of filled with rage. I'd wanted her. I'd always wanted her, but things got in the way. But we had our chance and to think that I might have lost out on it to some other guy, some guy who probably didn't even care about her the way I did. But who was I kidding? Any guy who met Madge would immediately fall in love with her.

Things had always been difficult between us. Every thing I hated about her I loved too. I loved that she was such a hard ass with me, but I loved it too.

"Hey!" Madge yelled, her arms outstretched to me.

I sat on the other side of the couch, her outstretched legs on my lap now.

Her black dress was riding up, exposing more of her creamy white thighs.

"You're a lot nicer when you've been drinking," Madge said smiling at me. She tipped her head. "Or is it because I've been drinking?" She laughed.

I smiled at her. "You're a lot easier to deal with when you've been drinking."

She sat up on the couch, leaning into me. "We should get drunk when on that thing next week!"

"No! Thom would haate us!"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "We should hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he's making us do thisss!"

"It's not that bad right?"

Her face sobered. "No." I felt her hand move sloppily on my cheek. "You're handsome, you know that right?"

I shook my head. "Thom was wrong," I slurred.

"What?"

"You're not pretty. You're beautiful."

I didn't expect her to giggle at me, but it made me laugh too.

"You are!"

"You're being silly, Gale. You hate me. You don't think I'm beautiful."

She couldn't be more wrong.


	51. Thom Setup (Part Three)

I made a point not to focus on my peripheral vision as to not look at Gale. He was doing the same thing. I could just tell.

I could also tell that Thom was pissed. We were not acting like a good fake couple. We were sitting as far away from each other as possible. We weren't even touching, not our hands, not anything. We couldn't even make eye contact and we'd said about a sentence to each other the entire dinner.

Things were awkward.

Thom's eyes moved back and forth between us, his jaw tightening.

Sara looked uncomfortable, but you could tell she was happy just to be meeting his friends. I figured she just thought we were in a fight, that didn't seem far off.

The restaurant had a dance floor and I watched Sara's hand find Thom's underneath the table. "Let's dance," she said, a grin on her face. She was sweet, really pretty, and looked down to earth enough to keep Thom grounded. And he was smitten. She could ask him to do hand springs down the street and he'd try his best not to fall on his face.

Gale's hand found mine and I felt him tug me toward the dance floor. "Let's dance," he murmured into my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver.

His hand was pulling me and I couldn't cause a scene so I followed. He dragged me toward the back of the dance floor. His hand came to my waist, his other clasping with mine. He moved us to the beat of the music. It wasn't music we had ever heard, not until we came here. Gale seemed to know how to dance to it just fine. I just followed his lead.

I felt him pull me closer to him, his hand moving to my back, our bodies flush to each other, his chin on my head. He was thinking. I could just tell. He was figuring out what to say about this morning, how to word his rejection. His head tilted down, his lips at my ear.

"Things don't have to be like this, Madge."

His voice was so deep, his breath so hot in my ear that even with him rejecting me it sounded so fucking good it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Like what?"

"Like-Like we fucked and you regret it. We didn't fuck. We had a good night, got a little drunk and snuggled on your couch. Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's not us. That's now how we are with each other."

"But we could be."

I stood silent, letting Gale move me along on the dance floor.

"Say it. Say you want this."

He pulled me into the corner, his hands on either side of my head. "Are you embarrassed? Ashamed? You want to. Say what you want to. Tell me you want to."

My eyes are as wide as saucers and I'm finding it hard to breathe. It feels like too much, like he's about to tell me he's fucking with me. I mean why else wouldn't he say it if he wants this so bad.

"Go on just say it." He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it. "I'll just say it. I want you Madge. I've always wanted you. I've hated you my entire life because I couldn't have you and others could. I was seventeen when you started dating Kai and I hated him and I hated you for wanting him. And now you could have anyone you want. I see all the guys who hit on you when we go out. You could have your pick of any of them and they'd say yes, but they're not me and that's the problem isn't it?" His hand moved off the wall to touch my face. "You don't want them." His lips came close to my ear. "You want me as much as I want you and that scares you. It scares me too. I feel like I'm out of control with all of this and you do too."

He moved his hand down from my face, trailing his fingers down my neck and down my arm and then made the trail back up the way it came down.

"Say it," he murmured; his lips dangerously close to mine.

"I need you." And just like that his lips were on mine, his hand moving down to my waist, while the other moved through my hair.

His lips moved down to my neck. "You are one lucky woman, Undersee. I hope you know that."

"I change my mind. I still hate you, Hawthorne."

He grinned against my neck. "That doesn't mean you don't like me underneath all that sexy angst."

I shook my head. What had I gotten myself into.


	52. Sleeping Beauty: Part Two

Gale waited at the table. He arrived twenty minutes early, too anxious to see his sleeping beauty. He had given her the nickname after rescuing her while she had been asleep in her bed. Tucked away, just like sleeping beauty awaiting her true love's kiss.

He hated wearing ties, but he couldn't come to Alexander's without one. So he was dressed to the nines and boy was it worth it.

He saw her before she even saw him, her blonde hair in soft curls. She was asking the hostess something. He figured she was describing him since he hadn't told her his name. It made him laugh to think that they hadn't even exchanged names before he was springing it on her to go on a date.

His mother would have his head.

Her eyes found his and he grinned at her bright blue eyes.

He stood up before she got to the table.

"Oh what a gentleman," she commented, as he pushed in her chair for her. When he sat down across from her he grinned because she was just waiting to talk some shit to him. He could just see it from that glint in her eyes.

"It wasn't until the paramedic was checking me out that I realized that you hadn't even told me your name when you were asking me out."

He smirked at her. "You know, I didn't even think of it until I was helping one of the other guys carry out a passed out man."

"I guess you really don't care what my name is. Maybe I'm just one of many damsels in distress to you. You wouldn't even waste the time to learn my name because I'll be replaced."

He cackled at her remembering how he hadn't had the time or even the effort to get a date in months, but one look at this girl and her shining eyes and it was already set in his head that he was asking her out on a date.

"You're ridiculous," he said. It made him so happy to see that she was smiling back at him. He liked a girl that could bust his nuts and didn't take herself too seriously. "So let me introduce myself. I'm Gale Hawthorne."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake, like a proper first meeting.

She flashed him a pair of the whitest teeth he'd ever seen, not to mention the straightest, especially when compared to his too-long canines and crooked bottom teeth. "I'm Madeline Undersee, but you can call me Madge."

"Madge," he murmured letting the name roll around in his mouth.

She smirked a bit, mocking him as she did the same with his name.

"What do you do, Madge?" He liked saying her name, seeing her eyes light up in response to it.

"I'm a teacher."

He liked that, could imagine her teaching young students and calling her Miss Madge, or joking around and inspiring much older students as well.

"What grade?"

She smiled fondly, obviously thinking of her students. "I teach third grade."

"That sounds fun," he said.

She grinned. "It is." She placed her hand over his. "You should come in sometimes. The kids would love to meet a real fireman."

Gale smirked at her, taking his chances with the next sentence. "Only if it means I get another date."

The blonde laughed. "Am I going to have to pay for another meal? Because these dates are breaking the bank."

"I'm sure," Gale said. "But, I can pay for the next date," he added in winking.


	53. Allergies

"Gale!" she screamed, running out of her house, hearing the screen door slam.

She trailed behind him, hopping on her feet. "I'm not wearing shoes and I'm going to follow you if you don't stop!" She screamed.

He stopped and she felt happy that he at least cared enough about her to care that she wouldn't cut her feet on the rocks and glass that the floors of District Twelve were littered with.

He stormed up to her, lifting her in her arms, returning the way she came.

"Gale," she murmured, her head in his chest, she breathed in his scent, like citrus and smoke.

"Just stop, Undersee."

He brought her to her front steps, standing her on the second step and turned to leave.

Madge grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry!"

He tried to shake off her hold on him, but it was impossible. "I don't care. I'm not some fucking charity case for the mayor's daughter."

"I don't think that!"

He turned to face her, his grey eyes turning to stone.

His laugh was humorless. "I actually tricked myself into believing that something could happen between us, that I could fall in love with you."

Madge felt her heart leap against her ribcage.

"But it can't." His face was inches away from hers. "We're not equals. We will never be equals and the sooner that we both realize that the better it will be for both of us. You're not like me and I'm not like you. We don't even come from the same planet."

"We're more alike than you think," she growled, no longer trying to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I've been picking strawberries for you for years, Madge and you didn't think once that it might be necessary to tell me that you and your father are allergic. I can't even fathom how much money you just threw away."

"It was for you! For your family!"

He shook his head. "We can never be together Madge. We're not even a part of the same species, just look at you!" His hands gestured to her light blue sundress, her alabaster skin and blonde hair. "Just grow up Undersee and forget this stupid girlish fantasy you had of marrying a poor Seam rat." He turned walking down the dirt road. "I already have!" He yelled out not giving her a second glance.

Madge was motionless, frozen watching the only boy she'd ever had an interest in walk away from her as if she were nothing. He had misconstrued everything, but she had ruined it first.


	54. Proposing

Gale wiped his hands on his pants, effectively wiping off the sweat on his palms. He knew it was going to be back in a few minutes, but he did it every few minutes anyway.

Madge came home everyday at five-thirty, calculating the traffic in District Two. It was five thirty-three. He sat down on the piano bench, bouncing his knee up and down. He'd never been more nervous in his life.

Gale reached into his pocket, his fingers curling around the small jewelry box. He took it out of his pocket, opening the box and looking over the small ring. He grabbed the ring, smiling as it came down to the first knuckle of his pinky, just barely. His tiny girlfriend, his tiny fiancée if things went as planned.

He chanted the words underneath his breath. _Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._

His mother assured him that it would. They were already living together, waking up to each other each and every day, getting into spats over Gale's inability to wash his dishes in a timely manner or how he shrunk her blouse the other day, or even how Madge left blonde strands all over the bathtub. They went through all of that and he loved every moment and could only imagine more with her.

She was his life and that was that. There was no question whether or not he wanted to do this, no cold feet. The only question he had was whether or not she would want to spend the rest of her life with a brute like him.

He heard high heels move through the house and suddenly his favorite blonde was in front of him, a odd look on her face. "W-What's going on?" Her mouth was in the shape of a small 'O,' the mauve lipstick she reserved for work bringing out the curve of her lips. Her eyes moved over the piano, the immaculate shine of the black polished wood. It was better than the one she had in District Two, he knew that much. It was his engagement present to her. Brand spanking new.

Her eyes moved down to his hands, her eyes widening as they made contact with the ring on his pinky finger. "I-Is that what I think it is?"

Gale looked down, forgetting he had put the thing on.

He whipped it off of his hand, sending it halfway across the room into the hallway. "Oh fuck." His eyes darted toward hers. "Fuck. I'm not supposed to swear when I'm asking you to marry me."

Madge brought her hand to her mouth. "Just ask. Fuck the ring! There I swore too now."

He grabbed his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her full on the mouth before getting on one knee. He grabbed her hand, looking lovingly up into her ocean blue eyes. "Madeline Maysilee Undersee will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Madge wiped the tears that fell down her face. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

He wrapped his arms around his fiancée, lifting her off of the ground. They embraced, kissing her all over her face. He ushered her toward the piano. "It's supposed to be the best, the best wood from District Seven, made by the best guys in all of Panem. Open it up. Test it out, while I go find that goddamn ring."

He kissed her again, his hand at the back of her neck before pulling away and moving to the hall to find that slippery ring.

He heard her gasp as he bent down finding the shiny golden ring quickly against the dark hardwood floor. He smiled to himself, happy that she found his little surprise easily.

Her pale hands moved over the engraved fallboard. "You are the heart that I call home." She murmured the sentence over and over again. He bent the knee to her, the ring outstretched toward her.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded, her left hand moving over the engravings. "It's perfect for us."

She gave him her right hand seeing that he was on one knee next to her and he slid the ring on. It fit perfectly. The white gold looked perfect against her pale skin. The diamonds shined.

She looked at the ring more closely. "It's rope, right? Like your snares?"

He nodded, proud that she had noticed the detailed band.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his. He could feel the tears streaming down her face, the wetness smashed against his skin.

He vowed to remember each and every detail of this moment, even the swearing.


	55. Found

He could still see the tears falling from her eyes when he broke things off with her. It hurt. Physically caused an aching in his chest, making it hard to breathe, but he had fought the urge. He couldn't let her see him falter or she'd convince him otherwise. She didn't belong with him. She was so good, like a fucking angel compared to him, eyes like the sky on the clearest of days, skin as pure as snow and hair the same golden color of the sun. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror after what had happened. He left like a murderer. They had ended people's lives. They had ended Prim's. Prim, who loved him like an older brother, who he had cared for while Katniss was in the games. This Gale, didn't deserve her. This Gale didn't deserve her soft smile and her cute little laugh. This Gale didn't deserve happiness. The only thing he was good at was pain and ruin. Ruin and pain and from the look on Madge's face he could see that he had achieved that.

He was living in District Two now. They had offered him a job and it was far enough from District Thirteen, far enough from Madge so she could move on. He wouldn't move on. There was no one else out there for him. There was Madge and only Madge. Even three years later he had thought of no one. He had simply buried himself in his work.

Everything was dull now that Madge wasn't in his life.

xxx

He watched a woman in the grocery line try to balance a toddler with one arm while carrying a plastic bag with another. He slipped behind her. "Here, let me help you," he said, reaching to grab the bag from her delicate fingers.

The woman turned to smile at him, but the smile completely dropped off her face when her eyes met his. "Gale!"

His mouth dropped open, the bag almost falling from his fingertips.

"Madge," he breathed out. He knew it was corny, but he could've sworn that the world looked brighter now that she was in his line of sight.

"Mommy," the boy murmured into her neck and Gale remembered that she was carrying a child. Madge brushed the hair from the toddler's eyes. His hair was dark, as dark as his own, but his skin was as pale as Madge's. His eyes were closed and he really couldn't see any of his facial features since his face was buried in her neck. When they were together Gale had often buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet floral scent. "You'll get your nap in a bit, I promise," she whispered.

Madge gave Gale a soft smile. "I can take the bag if you want."

Gale's eyes shot up from the child. "Oh no, I can walk you to your car."

She thanked him, adjusting her son in her arms. "He gets grumpy when he hasn't had his nap," she said laughing. "He gets this scowl on his little face and his eyebrows just-" she stopped. "Oh, you probably don't want to hear this."

He shook his head. "No, I think it's great. If I could see his face I'm sure I would be able to tell you just how handsome he is."

She smiled, rubbing her son's back. "Yeah he's very handsome. He looks like his father."

Gale coughed, his eyes searching her fingers for a ring. "Are you with the father?" He felt like an asshole asking, but it had just slipped out.

Her eyes fell to the ground, "No. We're not together anymore."

"What an idiot," he muttered.

She gave him a smile, the edges of her eyes crinkling. "No, that wasn't it." She opened the trunk and Gale placed the bag inside of it.

He watched as she opened the back seat, placing her son in the child seat. The boy crossed his arms over his chest, the scowl Madge had been speaking of on his face. His grey eyes narrowed, but his face softened as Madge pressed her fingers into his stomach tickling him a bit. He laughed, the sound brightening Gale's day.

She closed the door, stepping forward, but leaning against trunk of the car.

She took a deep breath, her eyes shutting briefly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his arm coming up to touch hers, a gesture he did often when they were together.

Her eyes opened, her blue eyes finding his. "You're a very hard man to find."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You were looking for me?"

She nodded. "Your mother wouldn't tell me. No one would tell me where you had up and gone to. No one would give me your new number. It took me a few years, but Thom finally gave in. You really didn't want me to find you." He could hear the hurt in her voice with the last sentence.

He looked down, "I didn't want to ruin your life. I hurt everyone I love."

She blinked slowly at him. "I got here a few months ago, but I wasn't sure if you would want to see me since you took such painstaking measures to keep me out of your life."

He instantly felt regret at his decision. Was it worth it to cause her so much pain? He had always thought that the only pain would be felt on his end, that she would forget him easily, but now seeing the look on her face it seemed that he really did hurt everyone he loved.

Her hand came up to brush the hair from his eyes, a tear falling from her eye.

"Madge? What is it?" She shook her head and the realization dawned on him. "He's mine. Isn't he?" His eyes found the back seat, looking through the rear window at the back of the dark haired boy's head. "That's why you were looking for me? You've been trying to tell me about him, but I made that impossible."

Madge nodded, "I knew you'd want to be there."

He blinked. "D-Does he hate me?"

She shook her head. "I told him that we were moving here for his father. He's been asking about you since we arrived."

"Can I see you again? I know-" He wanted to punch himself in the face. She had been a single mother for years and it was his fault. "I know that you might not want to see me again after what I did to you-after I abandoned you, but I just-"

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. She always knew how to mollify him. "Yes, of course." She reached into her bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, you can call when you want to set something up."

He grabbed the paper, "I don't want to seem overeager, but is tonight too soon?"

She shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Oh, no. You can call and we can set it up."

He squeezed her hand back. "I'm so sorry-"

She cut him off, her lips coming to press against his cheek. "We can talk about it tonight."

He nodded, his breath catching in his throat at the feeling of her lips against his skin. It was something he thought of often, something he had missed so much.

Tonight the world would burn a little brighter again.


	56. Scheming: Part One

"I don't wanna hear it, Sae."

Greasy Sae grinned at him. "Why not? I don't understand."

Gale ran his hand through his hair and when it came out his hair was standing on its ends. His godmother reached out to smooth it down. "She's frustrating and she never shuts up."

The older woman laughed. "Are you saying that you keep your mouth shut long enough to listen to her talk?"

He laughed, grabbing a spoonful of stew, prematurely. Greasy Sae hit him on the back of the head. "We don't get along is all okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Last time I saw you, you two you were almost at each other's throat."

Gale rolled his eyes. "Alright I hate her. Is that what you want to hear?"

"What I want to hear is that you'll play nice and ask her out on a date."

Gale choked. "A d-date? Not gonna happen, sorry Sae."

She smirked at him. "Passion like that only comes once in a happen. There's a fine line between love and hate, Gale."

He rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen."

xxx

"How about we lock them in a room together?" Haymitch laughed at his own suggestion, he took a swig of his bottle of liquor.

Greasy Sae narrowed her eyes at him, taking a drink of her own white liquor. She mulled over the idea. That wasn't going to happen. Gale would never get near Madge if it was up to him and especially not be in the same room with her. For what reason, Sae couldn't figure out. The girl was adorable. She looked like an angel and she was as smart as a whip. From what she had seen she was one of the only people who could match Gale word for word.

"Be serious, Abernathy. Your goddaughter would be perfect for my Gale. We just got to make it happen."

Haymitch nodded, taking another swig. He was apprehensive about the setup. If Madge was anything she was a smartass. It was one of the things he loved about his goddaughter and if she heard that he had been a part of a plan to set her up with her arch nemesis, Gale then she'd have his head.

"My name won't be a part of this, right Sae?"

The older woman laughed. "You scared of that girl?"

Haymitch laughed, accompanied by another swig. "Yes, you saw how she talks to Gale, she talks to me much worse when I've done her wrong. You don't want to be on the wrong side of that girl."

"What girl?" Katniss asked, the door slamming behind her.

"Sae wants to set up Gale with Madge. Suggestions on how to make that happen?"

Katniss cackled. "They hate each other, like slit each others' throats while they sleep, hate."

Sae laughed. "That's passion, hon."

Katniss scrunched up her nose. "I don't want to hear about that."

Haymitch and Sae laughed.

"Join us we're scheming," Sae said, patting the seat next to her on Haymitch's couch.

The young woman sat next to them, tugging on the end of her braid. "What about locking them in a room together?"

Haymitch laughed, almost spitting out his liquor all over the floor. "This is never going to work."


	57. Scheming: Part Two

"You're drunk," she said pushing him against the tree and away from her, but his hands were on her hips, so where he went she was tugged along.

He laughed, "You're so short."

She tried to push him away, but she was laughing too hard. "Sorry Neanderthal, not all of us are giants."

"I like that you're so short," he murmured.

She pulled back, looking into his grey eyes. "Yeah? Why?"

"It's cute. You're cute."

She shook her head. "Nope. You hate me."

"You're a pain in the asssss."

"Then this pain in the ass is going home. You're just an ass, Gale." She pouted, moving away from the tree and moving into the dark road that led her out of Victor's Village and toward her house, but Gale tugged her back.

"Shut up," he murmured into her neck, his arms now moving around her torso. "Just shut up for once, okay? I just-I just want us both to shut up. We ruin things when we talk. I don't wanna ruin things anymore. I wanna kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you and you won't be a pain in the ass and I won't be an ass anymore, okay?

She nodded, feeling his hands extract themselves from her torso and turn her around, one hand coming up to tip her chin toward him to allow her blue eyes to lock with his grey ones.

She opened her mouth to say something. Even drunk, he could anticipate an insult from her. Probably tell him off for telling her to shut up. He removed his hand from her chin, grabbing her hand. He moved slowly. He was drunk. Things got sloppy when he moved at a normal rate. He pressed each of her fingers down until only her index finger was left standing. He brought it toward his own mouth. "Shh," his lips came out pursed, the soft 'sh' sound escaping his mouth, his hot breath hitting her skin. His eyes lit up when she shivered and he pressed a kiss to the finger. He dropped her hand, his own hands coming up to grab her face. She only had a moment to compose herself from her finger against his lips because his were already on hers.

Her hands entangled themselves into the front of his shirt. She gripped the material hard in her fists. His tongue swiped over her lips sloppily. If she wasn't just as drunk as he was she might've not been as receptive to his sloppy motions, but everything felt perfect to her inebriated body.


	58. DowntownUptown

I couldn't breathe watching her from across the bar. Some guy was talking to her, his hand on her elbow, leaning in to whisper in her ear. She threw her head back, giggling, showing off all of her perfectly straight teeth and her elegant pale neck that lead down to her delicate cleavage. Her hair was pulled away from her face, but the rest was let loose, the blonde curls falling down her back. I loved her hair, loved it when the tips had hung down, skimming my bare chest when we'd make love.

She was beautiful; it was no wonder this guy was all over her. If I hadn't pushed her away I would be too.

Well, I used to be. I used to have my arms wrapped around her any chance I got, just holding her petite body to mine.

I thought this would hurt less for the both of us. I was nothing. I would amount to nothing. I was a downtown guy. I didn't even own a suit. I didn't attend galas. I was the serving boy at them.

I watched her move my way, toward the bathrooms. Her eyes flickered around the bar. She was observant, constantly looking around at her surroundings, taking in the people around her. We used to people watch together, wherever we went. Downtown and Uptown.

I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans and looked toward Madge, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, my eyes made contact with blinding white lace. I looked up, my eyes meeting the bluest eyes in existence.

"Madge," I choked out.

She looked hurt, embracing herself. "Gale, what are you doing here?" What she meant was what was I doing on this side of town.

I tipped my drink at her. "Just getting a drink after work."

She grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway. "You went forty minutes out of your way to get a drink?"

I nodded, just wanting to wrap my arms around her, bury my face into her neck. I just wanted to breathe her in again. I made an attempt, but she pushed me away.

"You broke up with me, remember?"

"I-I didn't think that it would hurt this much. I was trying to make things better for both of us, but I just fucked up everything like I always do."

She bit her bottom lip and I could see her eyes watering.

"I'm on a date, Gale."

I grabbed her hands in mine. I was desperate, but I couldn't care less. "Tell him that you met up with an old friend, someone you hadn't seen in a long time." A month was a pretty long time and it felt like a year to me.

She shook her head. I took her head in my hands. "Please Madge, I made a mistake."

I wiped the tear that fell down her cheek with my thumb.

"I was scared. I didn't want you to realize what I really am."

She was shaking her head. "What are you Gale?"

"I'm nothing! That's what I am. I'm the guy your parents warned you about. I'm a fuck-up. You deserve so much better."

Her hands covered mine that were still on her face. "I've always wanted you though. That's it and you left." She choked out the last sentence and it made my heart break.

I leaned down, kissing her softly on the mouth. She responded, but I could tell she had her reservations about it.

She pushed me away softly, "I-I'm on a date."

I pressed another kiss to the edge of her mouth. "Go," I said, though I didn't want her to go back to him. I wanted her to come home with me. "Just promise me you'll call."

She nodded. "I love you," she murmured against my lips, pressing those perfectly pink lips to mine.

I grinned like an idiot at those words. "I love you too."

She kissed me again. "I'll be out in ten minutes, I'll meet you at your car."

My fingers slid through her hair and I kissed her, hoping that she could taste my regret and just how much I loved and needed her. I wanted her to know that I realized that to her I wasn't just a Downtown guy and that she would always be more to me than just an Uptown girl.


	59. Officer Hawthorne

I grinned, flashing my overhead lights at the car ahead of me, a green jeep. It was getting close to the end of the month and I had a quota to fill.

It pulled over almost immediately.

I sauntered over, looking over the out of state license plates.

"You know the drill."

I heard the woman mutter a curse word. I was amused and lifted my sunglasses. I needed to get a good look at her. Most people were scared shitless of cops and definitely wouldn't swear in front of one.

She handed over the proper papers, swiping her blonde hair out of her eyes to look up at me. "No fucking way," she murmured. I looked up from her papers.

I was looking into the eyes of none other than Madge Undersee.

"Goddamn, you've got quite the mouth on you, Undersee." I leaned against the driver's side door. "Is that what they taught you up there in New York?"

She narrowed her pretty blue eyes at me.

"You've got a broken tail light."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

She hit her head against the steering wheel. She turned to look at me. "You can't let this one slide?"

I shook my head. "Now I don't think that'd be fair. I know you're the mayor's daughter, but even the mayor's daughter has to abide by the law."

She groaned. "I don't have money is all."

"Your daddy does."

I could tell she would've hit me upside the head if I weren't in uniform. "My father doesn't pay for- You know what? Fine. Just write up the ticket."

I was an asshole and I loved getting a rise out of Undersee, but this was something else. I tore up the ticket. "Just make sure to head to Thom's soon, okay? If someone else catches you I can't ensure that they won't write you up." I was about to hand her back her shit, when I pulled it back, just out of her reach. "One condition."

"What?"

"One date. Tomorrow night."

Her eyes widened just a bit, but she just nodded, taking the papers from my hand.

"Don't forget," I called out, walking back to my squad car.

"Only because your butt looks cute in that uniform!" She called out, driving off into the distance.

I grinned. I had never gotten the courage in high school, but I got my chance now, even if it was under different circumstances.


	60. Panem's Finest

He knocked on the door six times in the exact tune they had agreed to. He paused waiting to hear her small feet pad toward the door. He couldn't help the grin on his face when he heard her pad across the floor toward him. She slipped open the door, only her nose and one eye being able to be seen through the crack. He flashed her a grin as she undid the lock, letting him in. He stepped into the penthouse, grabbing Madge's hips pressing her into the closed door, his hand coming up to lock it as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Her hair was damp, her skin damp as well. She was still in her robe. He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent for a moment to ease his fury.

She ran her hand through his own damp hair.

They didn't have rules. They were more like courtesies. Bathe after each client. Not that they wouldn't do it anyway, the need to get the scent off of their bodies was always there even after scrubbing their skin raw. It had happened twice before on accident.

The first time Gale had been so eager to see Madge he had slipped away as quickly as possible after his last client and the sight of another woman's lipstick on his collar and her perfume on his skin had caused a breakdown. She wouldn't touch him, wouldn't let him comfort her in the least. Her chest shaking with sobs and Gale couldn't get within a foot of her.

The second time Gale had arrived early, watching the man leave her penthouse, a sick satisfied smile on his face. It had taken everything in Gale to not bash the man's face in. He sought his girlfriend's comfort, using their special knock, only to be greeted with the man's scent all over her. He had sworn to her that he would murder President Snow, rip out the man's throat with his bare hands for making them do this, for using them like this.

They always bathed afterwards now, a foot in the shower before the client could even step out the door.

He was Panem's most eligible bachelor.

She was Panem's most eligible bachelorette.

They had no way out, no other options available to them.


	61. Accident

Her engagement ring was clinking against the wooden table. Clink. Clink. Clink. Her leg was bouncing as well to the point that she couldn't control it. She couldn't control any of the nervous tics that she had thought she was finally rid of. Her finger came up to her mouth and she tore the edges of the nail. All of these were nervous habits she had had in her youth. She had thought she had triumphed over all of them, but when worse comes to worst she obviously hadn't.

No one judged her. None of the Hawthornes had said anything when she didn't answer their questions or reply to them. She was completely in her head.

Her father had warned her about this. It was his main reason why he had been against their marriage. He could accept that she was going to live in the Seam. He could accept that she wasn't going to be living the life that she had grown accustomed to. Love was love. He understood that. He had married a woman who was ill, had always been ill since they had fallen in love. He knew the sacrifices one made for love firsthand, but the thought of his daughter being left alone in the world did not sit well with him at all. He had given too many medals to the children and wives of miners who had passed from accidents in the mines. He didn't want to think of giving his own daughter one. She said it was worth it. It was worth it because Gale Hawthorne was the only man she was ever going to love and if they didn't get married then she was just going to be alone and that would be that. She had put her foot down.

She ran her hand through her hair, tears springing to her eyes. She had been too anxious to cry, but now thinking that Gale would never tug on the ends on her hair for attention or twirl a strand between his fingers when he was teasing her. Well that was just a thought-

She took a deep breath, forcing her tears back.

The shaft had broken. They were buried alive. She was never going to see Gale again. She'd just have to be alone for the rest of her life. She'd have to settle with the fact that she'd have to live without Gale Hawthorne in her life. There would be no more hands holding her hips from behind as she washed dishes. No one to dry those dishes with her. None of Gale's bad singing to make her laugh. No one nipping at the delicate skin of her neck. A world without Gale Hawthorne.

"What's everyone so down about?" A voice coughed out. Madge's head shot up, her eyes finding his. He was covered in soot from head to foot and while usually she would yell at him for tracking soot into their home, she could care less now. She leaped into his arms, pressing herself into his chest, her chest shaking with sobs.

Gale's arms enveloped her, lifting her slightly off of the ground. He buried his face in her hair.

"Madge," he murmured, pulling back. "Your dress."

She didn't pull away, just simply pressed her face even more into his chest. "I don't care. You're here, that's all that matters."

He laughed, coughing a bit. She pulled away. "Oh my God. I didn't even think. Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Just a bit sore." His eyes searched hers, before they gave her the up and the down. "Wasn't this dress light grey?" He smirked, his teeth a blinding white against his darkened face.

She looked down. "Nothing a wash can't fix."

"What about me?" He asked, his lips coming down to brush against hers.

"I think a wash wouldn't hurt you either."

"Mmmm" he hummed against her lips. "I think it'd help a lot more if you were to join me."

She grinned against his lips.


	62. Tricked

"You two do realize how ridiculous this is, right?" I murmured watching as Peeta searched his closet for just the right clothes for me. He threw a t-shirt onto the bed, a plaid button down and a pair of brown pants.

"You want to go, right?"

I nodded. I wanted to see the band. Katniss always talked about the music and the dancing and it seemed amazing. I'd never been to a dance in the Seam. I'd never really been to the Seam very often and now that my only friend was living in Victor's village I didn't think I'd ever get the chance.

"Put them on over your clothes. Maybe it'll help fill them out," Katniss smiled at her friend.

"Are you calling me fat?" Peeta asked, still searching the closet for possible options.

Katniss looked over at him, shaking her head.

I grabbed the pants, pulling them over my jeans, just for them to fall to the ground. "Little help."

"A belt. I'm on it." He searched through the back of his closet, probably looking for old clothes. "Okay, none there." He grabbed his own belt, pulling it through the belt loops. "I'll be back." He walked out of his bedroom, his steps echoing through the mostly empty house.

Katniss handed me the shirt and I pulled it over my tank top, layering the button up over that. Hopefully, it would manage to bulk me up. I didn't need to look big, I just needed to hide my boobs.

"Can you see them?" I asked, turning to the side for Katniss.

Katniss looked hard at my chest. "Eh. Not really. I don't think anyone's going to expect you to be at the party dressed like a guy, Madge. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope so."

The door shot open, Peeta holding the belt in the air, a grin on his face. "So I cut in a few more notches."

I pulled the belt from his grip, sliding it through the belt loops. "This is stupid. I'm going to be found out."

Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss's shoulders. "I don't know, Madge. I think you'll be fine."

I chewed nervously on my bottom lip. I sure hoped that would be the case.

xxx

I sipped on some brown liquor, embracing the burn as it went down my throat. I had just gotten here after my shift in the mines and it was nice to let loose after such a shitty week.

I searched the small crowds for familiar faces. Catnip was supposed to be here with Mellark, so I would at least have them to talk to, at least until I tired of their love fest and found someone else to talk to. I found Mellark quickly, his blonde hair like a beacon in a sea of dark hair.

I walked toward them, confused at who their friend was standing next to them, in a deep conversation with Mellark. He was short, like really fucking short for a guy, wearing baggy clothes that looked like hand-me-downs. He was most likely from the Seam then. I couldn't really tell because a baseball cap covered his hair.

"Hey guys," I said, taking another drink of liquor.

Catnip smiled at me, her eyes shooting to the other guy and back to me. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let me introduce you. Max this is Gale. Gale this is Max." His hat really obscured my view of the top of his face, so I really couldn't tell if I'd ever seen him around the Seam. I figured I probably hadn't. There were a shit ton of people I had never met in the Seam, someone's cousin, someone's little brother.

"Hey," he said. His voice was pretty feminine, like he hadn't hit puberty yet, but I didn't say anything. I mean it'd be pretty shitty if he was my age and I called him prepubescent. That's how fights got started and I was far too tired to fight with some tiny fucking kid.

"Hey," I shot back.

I watched his eyes jump from Peeta's to Katniss's.

Xxx

There aren't a lot of people in the Seam or even District Twelve that I can really have a conversation with. Even with Katniss I know that half the time she's just listening to me rant and only half of her is even paying attention if that much, but Max was different. Max was attentive, shooting back replies, asking me questions back. He had a few good opinions of his own. I found my eyes drawn to his mouth as the words of disdain for the capitol spewed from his mouth. I liked the way his mouth moved, the way his lips formed the words.

It was a shocking finding for me. I'd never been attracted to a guy before, but this guy had my attention like no one else had before.

Was I gay?

"I really think that things could really happen if everyone just stopped watching the games, just up and stopped."

I stopped breathing, shuffling to my feet. "Uh, I'm sorry Max, but I gotta get home." I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life. This guy was perfect for me and that was fucking with my head.

Xxx

I was a little upset that Gale had left in such a hurry, but the rest of the night was great.

I danced with Katniss for a few songs, but mostly I just watched Kat dance with Peeta. They were really happy together. I could still see her keeping some distance between them, but she was warming up to him.

If I hadn't spent most of the night talking to Gale, then the highlight of my night would have been the music. It was nothing, like nothing I had ever heard from the Capitol or the records my mother had. It was overshadowed by Gale though. At first I was really scared he'd be able to tell, but he didn't really seem to even realize something was off.

My dad really hated when I talked negatively about the Capitol, but Gale was right on board matching me word for word sometimes.

"Did you have a good night?" Peeta asked as we walked down the dirt road to Town.

"Yeah," I said grinning back at him. I was slightly unsteady on my feet from all the white liquor I had drunk, but I was feeling great. Yeah, Gale would never realize that his new friend Max was me, but eh.

I took off the ball cap, shaking my blonde curls out. That felt so much better. I ran my hands through my hair, raking my fingernails along my scalp. My head was so hot from all the hair.

"The fuck," I heard someone slur behind me.

I turned, bracing myself.

Katniss and Peeta had stopped, but I could hear the footsteps walking toward us.

It was Gale and he looked like he was on a mission. Fuck.

"You two go ahead," he demanded, his finger pointed at Katniss and Peeta. "I'll make sure she gets home fine."

"Madge?"

I shook my head. I knew this was a bad idea. "Go ahead. I'll drop off your clothes tomorrow."

Gale pulled me behind a tree. He grabbed my face with one hand, the other caressing the edges of my face, his fingers moving lightly over my lips.

"You honestly have got to be shitting me, Undersee."

My eyes were glued to his. He didn't look mad at me at all, he looked relieved. "I wanted to see the band."

He shook his head, his dark hair falling into his grey eyes. "Y-You fucked with my head."

"Wha-"

Before I could even get out the words, his lips were pressed against mine, his hand in the curve of my waist.

The kiss made my stomach flip. He pulled away, his lips close enough that when he spoke they moved against mine.

"Max, Max, Max. I should've known it was you, Undersee."

I laughed.

"It's not funny. I thought I played for the other team for a bit there."

Now that made me laugh really hard, my sides aching as I clutched them. He grinned, his nose buried into my hair.

"If you really wanted to go to a Seam party you could've just asked me, I could've gotten you in without the Mellark get-up and it would've saved my liver a lot of damage." His lips pressed against my forehead.

"Next time, I'll take you up on that."


	63. Teacher Gale, Student Madge: Part Two

I tried to distance myself from her. I would read books while the children worked, my eyes finding their way to over the pages, watching to make sure she wasn't watching me, wasn't thinking too much about why I was acting like this. I'd limit conversation when they were grading work, when she'd talk I wouldn't ask a follow up question as I usually did. That was the hardest thing. Every sentence out of her mouth made me want to ask questions so I could know more. The inner workings of Madge's head was a wondrous place to me. I wanted to know every thought that went through her head.

I would see her eyes light up sometimes, like she was remembering something that she wanted to discuss with me. I'd see those blue eyes shine and then dim soon after realizing the new nature of their relationship. It hurt me to think that she thought I didn't care about her thoughts, that I didn't want to hear them anymore, as if I could ever tire of her.

She stopped me one time. I could see she was taking her time packing her backpack as the students left the classroom, timing it perfectly so it would seem natural that they had all left the room when she strode up to my desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her hand gripping the strap of her backpack tightly, her small knuckles were almost turning white.

I felt my throat constrict.

No, she had done nothing wrong, except be beautiful and brilliant. I was the one who was doing something wrong. I was in love with his student, that was all kinds of fucked up. But I couldn't help it. Even with the distance it didn't lessen my feelings it had only made me grow fonder of her. I was falling more in love with her from a distance, where I could watch her graceful movements, how she flipped her hair back, twirling it between her fingers, or constantly braiding and rebraiding it when she was nervous. My eyes always seemed to find her when she was pursing her lips, twisting them when a student said something she didn't agree with.

I shook my head and brought my hand up to run through my hair. "No." I didn't ask why she would think that because I knew exactly why. I wasn't going to call her stupid by acting like her thoughts were unfounded. They weren't. She had every reason to think I was upset with her with the way I was acting, like a child, like a fucking idiot. I was acting like if I couldn't have her then she didn't exist.

"I'm not upset with you. I've just been stressed, finals coming up, you know?"

She nodded, but I could see the mistrust in her eyes. I felt like she was pinning me to the wall with those blue eyes, like she could see my fucking soul.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Gale." And just like that she was out the door again.


	64. A Mother's Advice

I came home from work exhausted, every single part of my body ached. I missed being home more often. I missed hunting. I missed everything about the days I had taken for granted before I turned nineteen.

Sometimes when I came home from work and after I ate dinner with the family, I sat with my mother and folded clothes, like I used to when I was younger. My mom liked it, sometimes we talked and other times we didn't. It didn't matter either way. Since I had started work I had missed spending time with my mother. This was a way to make up for the lost time for both of us.

My mother sat a yellow dress onto her lap.

I didn't have to ask to know that it belonged to Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, Katniss's only other friend other than me.

My mom sighed, carefully folding the dress.

"What?" I asked, groaning. A sigh from my mother only meant one thing, she was disappointed in you and you had to answer for your foolish actions, and I did plenty of foolish things. It was kind of my thing.

"You're not very nice to Madge. She's such a beautiful girl, so nice to everyone, even you, though you don't deserve it," she muttered the last bit. "Why are you like that with her when she gives you no good reason to be such a thorn in her side?"

I groaned, burying my face into my hands. "Can we not talk about this, Ma?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, like a reflection of my own, the same slate grey looking back at me. I couldn't lie to her. She was my mother for crying out loud, so I'd rather just stay silent.

"I don't like the way you talk to that girl, Gale. After a few words back and forth between you two, she looks like she's ready to bawl. The thought of my son causing so much pain to such a good girl is unsettling. It's just not right. I didn't raise you to be like that. I know I raised you better than that."

I nodded. "Of course you did. I didn't say that you didn't. She just irks me is all."

"Irks you how?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I don't know. She just does. It's like everything she does just gets to me."

"Gets to you, huh? I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like this is the good kind of getting to you and you're just reacting badly to it."

I nodded. "Right on the target, Ma."

"You Hawthorne men. You can never accept your feelings."

"What are you talking about? I thought you and dad hit it off from the start."

"We did. Literally. He was rough housing with a few friends and hit me in the face. Any other man would have been begging at my feet for forgiveness, but your father had the audacity to tell me it was my fault. I should've seen them and avoided them so I wouldn't get hurt. I was so shocked I think I just about fell over."

I laughed, folding a pair of pants and placing them into a pile. "And you still married him?"

"Well he was awfully good looking," she said smiling. "I started seeing him everywhere and he was just awful to me. Katniss's father Aden was constantly telling him to ease up on me, but he just wouldn't. Until one day I just came up to him, putting my finger into his chest and calling him some of the most awful things I could come up with off the top of my head. I was just so sick of him. And then he kissed me! he pulled away and had this mischievous little grin on his face like a cat that ate the canary. Well this canary was not having any part of it. I punched him in the face."

"What?" I exclaimed, eyes wide. "You punched dad!"

"Yep," she nodded. "I gave him a black eye and even after he still had that smile on his face. I just couldn't stand him!"

I laughed. "And how did that change?"

"Well after he was as sweet as honey to me. He came over everyday after his shift at the mines, bringing me berries from the woods. He did everything to get back in my good graces, but I didn't want his gifts. It wasn't until he sat down with me and told me why he had been so awful to me at the start."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he had been watching me since as long as he could remember, but had never gotten the courage to approach me and then our first interaction was him punching me. He thought he had ruined things for me so he thought that if he tried to ruin things between us that it would make things hurt less. He had convinced himself that there was nothing he could do to change my first impression of him. But all of that changed when I approached him, shoving my finger in his face, that's when he realized that I cared. I was upset because I wanted things to be different between us and he was the one ruining it."

"And then you guys were together after that?"

She nodded, placing another folded shirt on top of the pile beside her.

"Yes, very happily. We were married a few months later."

"So when he told you his real feelings that changed your mind about him?"

"Of course. I could see he was finally being genuine with me"

"And that worked?"

She smiled, her hand crossing the small coffee table between us to put her hand on my knee. "Honesty is always the best policy."

I laughed. "No need to be so cheesy, Ma."

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to be cheesy sometimes." She glanced at the clock on the wall adjacent to us. "It's only 8:30, you can still get to the Undersee's in a timely manner if you want."

I looked up, nervously rubbing the back of my head. "I'd like to think things over before I jump the gun."

She placed her hands back on her lap. "Something tells me that you've already done a lot of thinking about this manner. I think you should just be a bit spontaneous."

I stood up, placing my piles on top of my mother's. "I'll be back."

"Mums the word if you aren't, son."

I turned to look at my mom, my cheeks blushing. "I have nothing to say to that." I grabbed my jacket, slipping out the front door. My mind was in overdrive as I walked to the Undersee residence. I hoped to God this turned out as good as it did with my parents.


	65. Morphling

It was cold outside, the snow accumulating on the edges of the Undersee's front steps. It was sufficiently salted. He could only imagine how painful it would be for him to land on his back. He couldn't even stand having a shirt on for the most part, the edges sometimes sticking to the lacerations. It hurt like crazy when he pulled off the shirt.

He took a moment before knocking on the door, his eyes roaming over the holes in his gloves, where the fabric had fallen to pieces at the tips of each of his fingers, leaving his gloves fingerless. He leaned his forehead against the cool door. What was he doing here? Would she even want him here? Probably not. Katniss had probably guilted her into giving up some of the morphling. He said that, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Rory had seen it all. He had seen her small figure covered in snow from the blizzard. Katniss stayed by his side the entire time. There was no way she had asked Madge for the morphling. This was all her doing.

The door slipped open and Gale temporarily lost his balance, falling forward.

Blue eyes met his. He could feel her underneath him, the layers of her winter clothes and coat inhibiting it somewhat, but he could feel her. The curve of her breasts underneath him, her chest rising and falling more than what was deemed normal.

"Oh, Gale!" Her cheeks were turning red, her eyes darting around the room at anything that wasn't him. He helped her up, the smooth leather of her gloves running underneath his fingertips.

"Madge," he said sternly. This wasn't a social visit and if she were going out he would come back another time. "You were on your way out?"

She nodded, the blonde curls that weren't tucked underneath her knit beret shook with each nod. "Just to pick up some bread. You could join me. I mean if you want, if you don't that's completely fine."

"I can walk with you."

She stepped forward, turning her back to him as she locked the front door. She wrapped the scarf around her neck. "So you came here for-?

"I know."

Her eyes darted away from his, carefully watching her footsteps in the snow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He stopped, his fingers coming up to her shoulders, his fingers wrapped around them easily, his fingers feeling the rough wool. "The morphling. I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't want you to find out, but I wouldn't say I didn't think that someone would tell you. I didn't exactly tell anyone not to tell you."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

She looked straight at him. "Frankly, I didn't think you'd be able to handle it."

"I don't have anything to give you."

She huffed, stomping her feet before walking on the path toward the bakery.

"Handle what?" He growled, grabbing at her hand.

"This! I don't want anything from you. Can't I just be a decent human being without wanting something in return? Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. It's not something I'm accustomed to from people from Town."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Go home, Gale."

"What?"

"It's not a Town/Seam thing. It's a _person_ thing. You don't owe me a thing. Goodbye."

She walked off, his eyes trained on her feet, watching her tracks in the snow. She never looked back at him. Not once. He brought his hands up to his mouth, blowing hot air onto the edges of his fingertips.

It was a person thing and Gale wasn't sure he would do if the roles were reversed. She was a much better person than he. That much was obvious.


	66. Valley of the Dolls

He found himself at another Capitol function. It was a lot less formal than the ones that he was used to going to, being a victor and all. He always found himself in corners, avoiding as much contact with the Capitol citizens and for the most part the other victors as well. The only one he would talk to was Finnick.

But Finnick was nowhere to be found at events. He was often talking up citizens, divulging them of their innermost secrets, which they gave away with a wink given their way or a smirk. Finnick worked the citizens of the Capitol in a way that both shocked and pleased Gale. Fuck them. They were the ones who put him in this place, who had stripped him of everything that had ever mattered to him. They hadn't killed his family, as was the agreement, but the trade-off, while worth it was a heavy price to pay, one that he was now sure he would never pay off. He'd been paying it off for five years and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

He leaned his head against the door, taking a sip of the pink colored drink they gave him upon entering the mansion. It belonged to one of his customers, one that he couldn't afford pissing off by not accepting the invitation.

The flashing lights were straining his eyes, making it hard to see a few feet in front of him.

"Hey handsome," a voice whispered to his left. He looked over at the green-skinned Capitol citizen. Disgusting. They didn't even look human anymore.

"Hello," he responded, his eyes focused on his drink.

"You're Gale Hawthorne the victor right?"

"That's me," he grumbled.

The abnormally short female grinned at him, flashing him pink teeth that were very trendy in the Capitol at this moment. Colored teeth. That was usually frowned upon in the districts, but here they were. "My friend, well she loves you. You're her favorite victor, even over Finnick Odair." He pretended mock surprise. "Yeah I know," she nodded, as if that made it less insulting to him. "Well she's over there." She pointed behind her toward a blonde leaning against the wall as he had been doing, one heeled boot against the wall. The same pink drink was in her hand, except hers was completely full. If someone slightly pushed her, the drink would go sloshing onto her clothing. She looked familiar, hopefully not one of his clients. "Will you go talk to her? She's from D12, poor baby. I think she misses the dust."

He stifled an insult, nodding. Someone from 12? She wasn't a victor. No one had won from an outlying district since he had. The blonde hair suggested she was a merchant, but hair dye was too common around these parts.

The lights had returned to as normal as they got at a Capitol festivity, a pink haze.

He walked toward her, not looking if her friend was following or even around anymore. He coughed, standing beside her. He felt like he was looming over her. "I'm supposed to talk to you."

Violets eyes looked back at him. He looked her over. They had ruined her so much that he couldn't recognize the person she used to be even if he tried. Her hair was down in messy curls, such a light gold he was sure it was fake, pulled up on one side to show the tattoo that started at her left temple and came down to the edge of her shoulder, the strapless dress made sure it was all visible, small swirling lines mixed with flowers. It matched the dress, which was covered in vine-like swirls and the same flowers. It was like t-shirt on her, so short he was sure she couldn't bend over in it or maybe she did and that was the point. Did she really get that just to match this dress? Something so permanent? And the eyes. He hated looking into the eyes of Capitol citizens, like looking into the eyes of a muttation, the same blown out pupils and extended irises.

There was something familiar though, maybe in the cheekbones, or the edge of her chin, maybe the neck.

"Gale Hawthorne," she said smiling, white teeth. Her nails were filed into points, wrapped around the glass. If she tried he was sure she could do some real damage with those. She tipped it toward him. "Do you want mine? I don't drink."

"Who are you?"

She ignored the question. "Sometimes I want to. I think it'd help to survive these parties, don't you think?" Seeing that Gale wasn't planning on taking her drink she placed it on the floor beside her.

He finished his drink, placing the glass on the floor beside hers. "Who are you?"

Again he was ignored. "You look do pull off that surly look well, Mr. Hawthorne."

"You must too, you were in the same position as I was."

The woman's eyes flashed upward. "I've never been in the same position as you." Usually, Gale had a problem seeing any emotion in the eyes of the Capitol citizens. He was sure their new eyes wouldn't permit it, but this woman looked like she knew, like she knew what he was going through, knew about his payment plan, knew the hell he had been enduring since winning the games, knew that sometimes he wished he hadn't. She held his gaze momentarily, but the violet eyes flickered away as quickly as they had met his. "I stand against the walls to remain mysterious. You just look like you don't want to be here."

He stared at her, looking at her long pale legs. At least those weren't inhibited by Capitol fashion and beauty. She must have been a merchant. No one was that pale from the Seam, only Prim and this woman wasn't Prim. He leaned into her, his face inches away from her. "Who are you?" He demanded with more vigor than before.

She grabbed his face, her fingers digging slightly into his cheeks, not enough to leave marks though.

"Think. Use all of those hunter senses you brag so much about." She dropped his face. He watched her outstretch her neck to the side, his eyes roaming over the floral tattoo.

His nostrils were filled with the scent of strawberries, sweet strawberries. His eyes roamed over the woman, trying to place her face onto this Capitol monstrosity in front of him. "What did they do to you?" He growled, his arms caging her in.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not supposed to-Can we meet-"

"No!" He slammed his hands on either side of her body. "Now."

She grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowds, watching as so many of the citizens, made grabs at her, fawning over her.

"How'd you get here?" Madge asked as soon as they reached the outdoors, she searched the grounds for a car that she could pinpoint as his.

"Driver," their hands were still linked, her soft small hand in his. They hadn't changed those, except the nails could be fixed.

She nodded, leading him to a motorcycle he had seen on his way in. She hopped on, gesturing for him to seat himself behind her. He followed her instructions, grabbing onto her waist as if his life depended on it. It sure felt like it did. With the sight of Madge Undersee he felt recharged, but he was still bogged down by the mysteries she held behind those fake violet eyes, twined into the floral arrangement across the edge of her face and shoulders. It was Madge Undersee he was holding onto and yet it wasn't.


	67. Over Her

_request on tumblr to do a drabble off of a gifset. can find link on my tumblr._

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

I ticked my jaw. I was being petty. I knew that much. I was counting. I shouldn't have been counting. Things would've been a hell of a lot easier if I hadn't started counting. It wouldn't have been so painfully obvious.

I was counting how many times he looked at her. I didn't count for how long he held each gaze, but I could only imagine.

Let's just say this though, he looked at her much more than he did me. His fingers were intertwined with mine, responding to each of my questions and comments, but his eyes followed her around the room.

It hurt how small I felt. I wished that I hadn't thrown my hair up this day. Maybe he would've looked at me more if it were down, probably even more if it was in a goddamn braid. I ran a hand through my bangs, unlacing my fingers from his. I couldn't even stand to be touching him right now, now while knowing that he'd rather be with her.

I wiped my hands on the skirt of my dress. This was obviously a bad choice as well. Too many frills, too much flowers. Just too feminine. I looked like a fool.

I was suddenly so embarrassed. The fact that everyone could see how in love Gale was with Katniss and yet I was by his side like a stupid puppy dog made me sick. I stood up, walking to the kitchen, grabbing a dirty dish and cleaning, anything to keep my hands busy. What I really needed was to get the hell out of the victor's mansion, away from Gale.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, his eyes moving down to watch me furiously scrub down a pan.

I nodded, not exactly trusting my voice.

"Are you mad at Gale?" He asked, leaning toward me.

I shook my head.

He didn't look like he believed me and I didn't blame him. I was shit at pretending when I got mad like this. It didn't happen very often to be honest. "If I say sorry for him, will you stop being so mad?"

I laughed, but it came out along with a sob. I tucked my chin into my chest, forcing myself to take deep breaths.

"Will you tell everyone that I was feeling ill and left?" I wiped my wet hands on a nearby dish towel.

Rory bit his lip, unsure of my request. "You can't say bye to everyone?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I can. I don't mean to put you out, but I can't. Okay?"

He nodded and I watched his back retreat into the living room, while I snuck out through the back door.

I could feel him behind me not even five minutes after I had left. I braced myself.

"Could you be any ruder? I would think the mayor's daughter would have better manners than to sneak out the back door."

I let out a humorless laugh. "I guess we were both wrong."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were over her. I guess I was wrong."

He stood watching her for a moment before looking away in shame.

I outstretched my arms. "Don't even worry about it, Gale. I've got a plan." His grey eyes found mine. "I'm going to find someone else. We're going to fall in love and then you'll be in love with me, right? Then maybe your eyes'll follow me around the room all day." I laughed, "You're so stupid. You know that right?"

He looked at me, his fists clenched at his sides, but I could care less. I was just getting started. He needed to hurt as much as I was hurting. "Madge," he warned.

I started walking backward, shrugging my shoulders. "What? The truth hurts."

"You're being stupid," he murmured.

"I was being stupid, but not anymore. I won't be your consolation prize anymore. That was stupid."

I felt my chin begin to quiver, my bottom lip doing the same. "I-I love you, but you're so daft. I can't even look at you right now." I turned away, wiping at the steady flow of tears falling down my cheeks.

Gale's arms were around me within seconds. I pushed him and he took a step backward, but not before pulling me to him. "Stop it," he murmured, his voice pained. I pushed again, sobs making my body shake.

"Don't ever speak to me again. I hate you."

He shook his head, his hold tightening around me. "Madge, stop," he murmured again, but I couldn't. I whispered similar things into his chest, while he continued murmuring for me to stop.

We didn't move until I did, but by then it didn't even matter. The damage was done.


	68. Found (Part Two)

_here's part two by popular demand. :)_

* * *

He looked so uncomfortable and nervous it pained her. Madge reached out a hand, covering his. He gave her a small smile, using one hand to eat his dinner.

Jacob was looking back and forth between his parents. Madge had sat the toddler down, trying to explain to the best of her abilities who was coming to dinner. He had been so sleepy at the grocery store so he didn't even remember Gale when he came to the door, a bottle of wine in his jittery hands.

"Are you going to live with us now?" He asked, tomato sauce dribbling down his chin.

Gale choked on his food, making Madge laugh. She couldn't help herself. It was just the helpless look he was giving her, his grey eyes practically begging her to step in.

She smoothed down her son's cowlick, his Uncle Vick had an identical one. "No, I don't think so. Unless you want him to sleep with you in your bed." Her son's grey eyes met hers before shaking his head.

"My bed's too small!" he argued, his hands coming up passionately. "A-And he's too tall!" He pointed toward Gale, shaking his head as if ashamed of his father for being too tall to fit in his bed with him. "Do you think that he could fit in my sleeping bag?" He looked at Madge hopefully.

She grabbed a napkin, wiping the tomato sauce from his chin. "No, I don't think so. I think he's too tall for that too."

He looked back at Gale, maneuvering around his mother's head that was blocking his line of vision toward the strange man. "You're too tall!" He was exasperated and out of ideas.

Madge giggled. "He has his own house to go home to, but he'll come to see you."

Her son peeked around her head to Gale and then returned to his mother, his voice as close to a whisper as he could muster, "Can we make him promise?" She looked over her shoulder at Gale, who looked physically pained at the question.

She looked back at her son, "I don't think we'll have to, but you can."

He nodded.

Madge sat back into her seat, her hand moving over to Gale's, squeezing it as if to ask if he were okay. He squeezed back in response.

xxx

Gale stayed in the living room while she got Jacob ready for bed. The small boy spoke animatedly about his father, asking question after question. _Am I going to be that tall? Taller? Will I have to duck to get in doors? Do you think he likes going camping? Would he go camping with me? Will I get a beard like that when I'm grown up? _

Madge answered every question, helping her son get into his pajamas.

She turned off the light, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Gale's knee was bouncing when she came into the living room. It was odd to see him in the small apartment to be honest. She had gone through so many scenarios of how it would be for Gale to be there, just like he was in that moment, but none of them measured up.

She sat next to him, her hand on his knee to stop the bouncing.

"He doesn't think I'm coming back."

"He's just met you, I wouldn't worry about that."

Gale sighed, running his hands over his face.

"You'll just have to prove him wrong, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Of course." He stood up, rubbing his hands on his pants. "I think I should get going. It's getting late."

She followed him, walking him out the door. He stood outside the doorway, his hands in his pockets and then he took them out, standing close to her. "I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Madge."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What? You're doing fine with Jacob. He likes that you're so tall."

He shook his head, taking her hands in his, leaning in toward her. "I don't-" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to mess things up. I want you and I want Jacob and anything else is unacceptable, okay?"

She nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip. She hoped he meant it the way that she was hoping he did.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his lips lingering. "I'm very happy you found me, Madge. I don't know how to make it up to you."

She shook her head, not wanting to let go of his hands just yet. "Maybe we can go out to dinner?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would love to. That would be great." He stepped back, letting go of her hands. "Can I come back tomorrow? Is that too soon?"

She laughed. "No, you can come over whenever you want."

He laughed, a sound she hadn't heard in quite a long time. "Don't say that or I'll never leave." The way he said it made it sound like a bad thing, but Madge honestly didn't mind in the least.


	69. Sleeping Beauty AU

Lately, she had been having the same dream. The same young man appeared in it every day and with each day his features were becoming clearer to her. The first night all she knew was that he was handsome (obviously) and tall, much taller than her. Her dream self was craning her neck to look in his eyes. In the second dream she concentrated on his dark hair, as dark as the darkest shadows, and constantly falling into his eyes. She was always brushing strands away from his forehead. Then came his eyes, grey like the sky right before it rained, with a gleam like the sun hinting through the clouds, and thick eyebrows that always had a crease in between them. Her fingers would come up to smooth the creases out and he would smile at her, a hazy smile that she couldn't remember. His mouth never came to her.

They always talked in her dreams, animatedly speaking on a variety of subjects, but Madge never pin point the topics. All she knew was that she loved to hear him speak and loved to watch his mouth move. Her dream self's eyes were glued to his mouth, watching it form each and every vowel, every word. Walking and talking, hand in hand. That's often how they spent their time in her dreams.

He liked to tease her, by the morning she couldn't tell what he had said to her, but she remembered the edge of his mouth quirked upwards, his hand on her head, emphasizing how much shorter she was than he.

Her favorite dream was more recent. Her dreams always happened in the woods right outside the cottage she lived in with her three aunts. And her prince charming had been waiting for her, seated on a tree stump, and when she appeared he grinned. God, how she wished she could remember just what his mouth looked like when she awoke, it seemed so perfect under the haze of sleep, but the details of it were lost on her in the morning.

He stood, bowing to her, offering his hand to her. She was confused, but she gave it to him, allowing him to bring her closer to him, leading her in dance. He was very graceful despite his height and he knew exactly how to lead her without making her feel embarrassed that she didn't know the exact steps.

She awoke, her Aunt Effie shaking her. Madge eyes were overwhelmed with the amount of pink her aunt was wearing, a pink dress, a pink apron, and pink shoes. "You have a big big day ahead of you dear!" Madge rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slipping her dress over her slip and sliding into her shoes.

"You need to pick some strawberries, alright?" Her Aunt Sae said, handing her one of the biggest baskets she had ever seen.

"Be careful!" Aunt Mags said, sending a toothless grin her way. Madge waved goodbye, blowing kisses to her beloved aunts.

Madge hummed and sung to herself as she searched for ripe strawberries, leaning down to inspect the red fruits, popping one into her mouth. Almost immediately, red juice was dripping down her chin. The only downside to the fruit, sticky chins and fingers.

"Here," a voice beside her said, a monogrammed handkerchief in front of her with the initials GH sewn in the corner in royal blue.

Madge looked up at the tall young man. He was grinning down at her, a hand coming up to run through his dark hair, pushing the longer strands away from his forehead.

His mouth was left open when he looked at her.

He looked incredibly familiar to her, though she had never known anyone other than her three aunts. They lived away from town so it took two of her aunts would leave at a time, claiming she was too young to accompany them to the market.

"I know you," he murmured. "I walked with you once upon a dream."


	70. Telling Hazelle

Gale and Madge sat across from his mother while she mended a pair of jeans Rory tore a hole in. The couple had news, big news. News that his mother would probably wring his neck for. Madge was pregnant. His maybe-girlfriend was pregnant. They weren't official, but she had spent a lot of time at the Hawthorne's while Katniss was in the games. She had comforted him in a way that no one else ever had and no one could. Her delicate fingers trailing over his arms, the same fingers digging into his back as he thrust into her. Gale wondered to himself why they weren't official. The passion was obviously there. The answer was obvious. She was the mayor's daughter and he was nobody. A miner could never provide for her. Not in the way she was accustomed to, not in the way she deserved.

He tensed at the thought of his mother's reaction. God this was going to be awful.

Seeing Gale's body tense in what she could only assume was fear, Madge squeezed his thy, sending a soft smile his way. _We can get through this._

Hazelle watched the exchange, a smile tugging at her lips. "Madge, you are looking extremely beautiful these days. Your skin just seems to _glow_."

Both of their bodies tensed, they eyes darting toward each other's.

"Thank you," Madge murmured, her eyes trained on her fingers, now wringing the skirt of her dress in her hands.

Gale covered her hands with his own. He bit his lip and waited for Madge's eyes to rise and find his.

_It's now or never, _he thought.

Her blue eyes found his, his eyes searching hers. She was beautiful, so beautiful and carrying his child.

"Mom," he said, a smile on his lips. Just the thought of Madge growing with each and every week, he couldn't wait all of a sudden. He glanced at her, his smile widening. She _was_ glowing, just a bit. "Madge is-"

"Pregnant," Hazelle finished. "Madge is pregnant." She was grinning wickedly.

"I've known for weeks."

Madge was a month and a half along.

"You two have done this for over a month, coming in here and sitting with me, helping me fold clothes or watching me mend your brother's clothes just two balls of nerves."

"How'd you know?" Gale asked, frustrated and running a hand through his hair. All of this fuss for nothing. She had already known.

"She kept her hands on her stomach more often than not and once I saw you two talking outside and your hands were on her stomach."

Madge laughed softly, a weight was finally off her shoulders.

"Does your father know?" Hazelle asked cheekily.

Gale groaned. "No he's next."

Madge rubbed his back soothingly. "He won't be so bad, I promise."

Gale dug the heels of his hands over his eyes. "At least we have a few more months before you start showing."

Hazelle grinned at her son and his girlfriend. "Just keep your hands off her stomach."

"I'll make a note of that."


	71. Strip Poker

"This is really unfair," Madge said pouting, her bottom lip jutting out. Gale wanted to bite it, take it between his teeth.

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Yes, it really is, but I'll go easy on you. Don't worry Princess." Gale was good at poker, having played a lot during his time in the military. The guys were always wasting time with card games and Gale had always had the best poker face out there.

Madge narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not even going to pretend."

Gale shrugged his shoulders. "You don't play strip poker with people that you're not willing to see strip, Undersee. It's kind of the point."

He had a point. She was very willing to see Gale bare it all. He was beautiful, dark hair that hung in his eyes now that he was able to grow it out and the fiercest grey eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to pin her to the wall. Not to mention the tattoos that she had seen peeking out from the edges of his shirts, at the side of his neck and his biceps. Madge was very interested in what Gale was willing to have permanently inked on his skin.

She shook her head.

"I'll give you a head start." Gale lifted his shirt, tugging the fabric over his head and dropping it next to him with a smile. "I'm pretty sure you have more layers anyway."

He was right about that. She was happy she had worn a skirt and blouse combo today. She was even more thankful for the slip and silk camisole underneath that combo.

"You have years of experience so we're even."

He grinned shuffling the cards.

Madge took a deep breath and took the cards he had given her.

xxx

An hour later and Gale was still in his jeans, while Madge was down to her camisole, panties and bra. She could feel his eyes on her, moving over her exposed skin. "I give up," Madge said, finally folding. "What happens now?"

Gale's gaze moved over her and she could swear that a pair of hands was following the path his eyes made. He swallowed, her eyes trained to his adam's apple as it bobbed.

"You owe me."

Madge eyes flashed to his. "What?"

"Come here."

Madge stood, walking slowly, very nervous now that there wasn't a table between them. She stood beside his seat, her hands hanging down by her sides. Gale looked her up and down, taking her hand, his hand sliding up her arm and over to her waist. "Sit on my lap."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Sit on your lap?"

He nodded, his eyes on hers. "Yes, that's it. Nothing funny."

She nodded, seating herself on his lap. She sat her hands on her knees, turning around to look at his face. "Am I too heavy?"

Gale shook his head chuckling. "Not at all. As light as a feather."

She snorted. "Hardly." It was odd talking to his kitchen while he was sitting behind her, so she wiggled situating herself in his lap so she could look at his face while they were talking. Her gaze went to the ink etched into his skin. She had been so nervous about the strip poker that she hadn't been able to get a good look at his bare chest.

He was all hard muscle. The military had done a good job at that. He had a series of roman numerals on his chest. Her finger traced each set of numbers. "What are these?"

He glanced down at the black ink. "Everyone in my family's birthdays, my father, my mother, my brother Rory, my brother Vick, and my sister Posy."

"That's very sweet."

He set his hand on her knee, his eyes flickering up to hers as if to ask if it was okay. Madge nodded softly.

"My mom didn't think so. She almost killed me."

"And your dad?"

Gale's eyes found hers. "My dad passed away when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Do you want to see the others?"

"Yes, more than anything."

He showed her the inside of his right bicep. "It's the cabin where we used to spend our summers at when I was growing up."

Madge brought her fingers up, tracing the edges of the cabin, the perfect landscape that accompanied it, the trees looming over it. "It's beautiful."

He grinned. "It's even better in person."

"I bet."

The edge of his mouth quirked upwards. "I don't know if you want to do anymore betting, Undersee."

She laughed, his ears delighted at the sound.

"Any others?"

He nodded. "There's one on my back, but I don't want to get up. I don't want to move just yet." He knew it was a long shot, but he thought he'd ask anyway. "Do you have any-"

He was cut off by her vigorous nod. "I do."

He was shocked and he was sure it was evident by the look on his face.

"Can I see?"

She lifted her camisole up, twisting to show him her ribs. A bird with an arrow in its mouth.

"It's a family heirloom. It's the replica of a golden pin my mother gave me."

He rubbed over the skin with his thumb. She lowered the camisole, but Gale's hand stayed where it was, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the inked flesh.

With his other hand he cupped her delicate neck, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

Her breath hitched.

She kissed him, lowering her mouth onto his. Gale's grip tightened on her ribs. His tongue traced her lips until her lips parted and Gale's tongue entered.

Madge moaned into his mouth, her hand running through the back of his hair, nails scraping lightly into his scalp.

When they parted, Gale pressed his forehead to hers, a smile on his lips as they both gasped for air. "Does it often take this much to get a girl to take off her clothes?"

Gale laughed. "I like to keep things interesting."

There was no denying that.


	72. Wolves

_Request from Tumblr. _

She sat on the bathroom floor, surrounded by neon yellow walls. It was the 'it' color of the season in the Capitol. It disgusted her. Everything in the house she shared with her husband sickened her. The home she grew up in District Twelve was flashy compared to the humble abodes in the Seam, but it was nothing like this. Her closets were never as big as some of the homes in the Seam and yet still her husband's colorful suits were spilling out of the spacious room.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Their plan hadn't panned out. Not that it was ever much of a plan in the first place.

He said he'd come for her. He had said it with a clenched jaw, as if he would drag himself through hell and back to make it happen. Just to make good on his promise.

It didn't matter anymore. Their plan was shot to shit now. Everything was shot to shit now. Her entire life felt like it was out of her control down the drain along with the contents of her stomach.

Her hands came up to wipe the sweat off of her brow.

A knock on the bathroom door took her away from her thoughts. "Are you alright, Madge?"

She reminded herself to take deep breaths and imagined her voice coming out clear without the same shaky quality that her hands had at the moment. "I'm fine, just a little under the weather."

Her husband sighed and she could imagine his broad chest filling with oxygen and the way it deflated with every exhaled breath. "I could prescribe you something. I can give you a check-up right in the living room if you'd like, darling." The sweetness in his voice made her stomach turn and she retched into the toilet. Her finger curled around the porcelain bowl, the knuckles turning white. He took in a sharp breath at the sound of her expelling her guts. "Let me in, darling."

She nodded to herself, reaching over to unlock the door. "It's open."

Her husband sat on the floor next to her, his hands coming up to rake through her hair. He loved her. That much she knew. It was in the way he looked at her, like she was his entire world, like he would do anything to make her happy. She'd known someone else who had given her that look before. A young man with steel grey eyes and hands as rough as sandpaper. Even if she tired she couldn't misconstrue Art's face to become her beloved's. His blonde hair was an unnatural shade, so light she knew from the moment she saw him that it wasn't his own. His eyes were also too green, enhanced to the same green as emeralds. Thankfully, those were the only two modifications he had made to himself to blend into Capitol society.

"How often have you been vomiting?"

She looked him over, her blue eyes moving over his maroon suit, the bright blue pocket square, his favorite, 'the same color as my wife's eyes.' He knew. He had to know what he had done to her, how he had ruined her life.

Being married to him was one thing. She could almost handle that. He was sweet. But that didn't make a marriage work. She couldn't force herself to love him and she wasn't going to come across it over the years. She was trapped in this hellhole and it was his fault. If hadn't visited District Twelve, if he hadn't shown an interested in her, asked her father for her hand, then this would've gone differently. She'd still be in District Twelve. She'd still have Gale.

As far as she was concerned Art had taken that away from her, her chance at her own life.

But now, even if Gale came, even if he saved her, she'd never be away from him, from the Capitol. A part of her husband was already growing inside her, a part of her life here. She'd never be able to truly escape and a part of her knew she didn't want to separate herself from the life growing inside of her. Her hand covered her stomach, still flat at the moment. Art's eyes flew down and she could see the joy in his eyes, the elation, she forced herself to stand, shrugging away his hands as they attempted to lift her from the cold floor.

She hadn't imagined her life like this. Married and pregnant and yet stuck, so stuck.

They didn't have much in District Twelve, but love, that they still had. That was something the Capitol hadn't gotten control over. Not that they needed it. Her father had been willing to throw her to the wolves.


	73. Solace

I took solace in the fact that he would never be able to recognize me now. "A drink to that," I murmured to myself, taking a sip of the brown liquor. The only problem was that I'd be able to recognize him anywhere. I could find him anywhere. A dye job could never hide him from me. The slope of his shoulders was enough, or the curve of his jaw. All I needed was a part of the whole, a piece of the puzzle.

All I needed to see was his hand on the small of his wife's back. The meatiness of his fingers, the roughness of his hands, perfectly cut nails. It used to be to keep the coal from caking underneath his fingernails, but now I could only assume it was simply keeping habits.

_It doesn't have to be this way, _he'd said. When I closed my eyes I could still the pain in his eyes, the frown on his lips.

But it did. There was no other choice for me, for us.

That fact didn't make it hurt any less to see him with another woman. I had known he was married, but to see it with my own eyes was a different story. My stomach sank and I felt my hands begin to shake. Another drink.

I had these fantasies sometimes. I'd lay awake in bed and I'd imagine the spot next to me sinking in, my eyes finding a body covered by olive skin and my eyes meeting ones the color of stone. I wouldn't even have to ask for forgiveness. Since 'I love you' means never having to say you're sorry and all that.

It almost made me regret it. I had toyed with the idea of turning back time, taking back everything I had said to Gale, making him mine for eternity instead of turning him away for just as long. But I'd have to go back further than that, further than breaking things off. Back to before I'd been captured, before I became a personal plaything for the Jabberjay soldiers. Yes, back to before I had joined the Mockingjay militia. I'd have to take all of that back.

If only.

I'd give anything to forget the months after I was rescued. There were some things that I couldn't tell Gale about my time there, some things that I buried deep inside of myself. I could taste what I was becoming, what she had already became every time she swallowed, the bitterness forever on her tongue. He'd never know about all the times I scrubbed my skin raw. So many showers, but I would never be clean.

I imagined that his time with his wife was carefree, simple. Things between us would always be hard. He couldn't even touch me without me flinching.

He'd been through enough.

He deserved a world that I could never give him, not anymore.


	74. Stuck

The humming from the electrified echoed through the quiet woods. I was twenty feet away, but I'd heard it from a hundred.

"This is all your fault," I growled.

I didn't need to look to know that she was fighting tears. I hadn't even been planning on going into the woods today. My safe haven away from the District was only a reminder of the friend I would lose to the games. I kept my visits to the woods to the bare minimum.

The sun was setting so we would be stuck here all night.

"You make it incredibly hard not to hate you, Gale."

"That's the plan, Undersee."

I see out of my peripherals that her fists are clenched.

I don't trust myself to look at her, it'll only make me angry.

She turns away from the fence.

"Where are you going?" I yell out before turning around.

She sits in a sliver of sunlight. Her bag is on her lap and she pulls out a book, completely ignoring me.

It only angers me more. I stomp over to her and grab the book from her.

"We're stuck out here."

She narrows her eyes at me. Crying can turn to rage so quickly in girls. "Yeah, I know and t's all my fault. Did you know that I rigged the hunger games too? It's me behind it all." She snatches the book back from my fingers. "Don't."

That's it. Not 'don't talk to me.' Not 'don't blame me.' Just don't.

But I do anyway.

I grab the book from her hands. "Madge," her name comes out as a growl.

She rolls her eyes, but lifts her eyes to mine.

I kneel onto the ground and our eyes stay connected.

"I'm sorry."

She hits the book against her outstretched leg. "Thank you!"

In this light, her hair glimmers and her eyes are so blue, like the photographs of the ocean in District Four in our textbooks. She's so beautiful, like the porcelain dolls Posy always wants for Christmas but we can never afford.

"Stop looking at me like that," she says and I laugh really hard. This is rare for me. I'm not that easy going.

She laughs along, her laugh tinkering along with mine, which sounds more like a fucking chainsaw roaring.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

I look her dead in the eye and I can't help but nod.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick sometimes," I whisper.

She closes her eyes, those bright blue eyes hidden behind a thin layer of skin.

"Just don't do it again," she pauses a moment, pursing her full lips. "Well, at least try not to."

I laugh, pressing my mouth to hers. The smile stays on my lips.


	75. Suspicions

_short drabble._

I was staring. I knew I was, but I couldn't control myself. There are people that are stare worthy and there are people who aren't. Madge Undersee definitely was. She made me want to be artistic. She begged to be someone's muse, a protagonist's obsession, the elusive blonde in a painting, or the beating heart in a song. That was Madge.

She was beautiful, but more than that she was interesting. Her long graceful neck turned toward Delly and I could clearly make out her elegant profile, her defiant jaw, her constantly twisting lips, delicate-sloping nose, and eyelashes so long they practically hit the tops of her cheekbones.

"Gale!" I heard Katniss yell, finally grabbing my attention.

I turned to her, my eyes lingering on Madge as I turned.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Her eyes bouncing between me and into the distance where I knew Madge was leaning against her locker.

"No," I said, but everytime I blinked I could see her keeping my gaze as I moved in and out of her, I could feel her lips grazing my collar bones, her tongue sweeping over my damp skin, her moans, her lying back on her bed, her blonde hair fanned onto her lilac pillowcases, the only thing covering her body and mine was her comforter.

"No," I repeated, taking a deep breath. "Princess wouldn't waste her time with a Seam rat like me."


	76. Making Plans

With the sunlight streaming through the window, her blonde eyelashes were light strands of gold, curled perfectly and casting shadows onto her cheekbones.

"Are you asleep?" He whispered against her cheek.

She groaned, nuzzling into him. "No."

He chuckled, pushing the hair away from her neck. His lips grazed the skin, before sucking lightly on the damp sweat. It was summer in District Two and that meant it was hot. They kept the windows open. If Gale closed his eyes it was almost like he was home in District Twelve during one of the heat waves. An even better connection to District Twelve was the woman in his arms, even if they weren't from the same part of town.

"Wake up," he whispered. "I wanna talk to you."

He grinned when her big blue eyes opened, sleepily blinking, a yawn escaping her lips.

"What do you want?" She asked, lazily running her fingers through his hair.

His hand moved down to her stomach, while his teeth grazed her collarbone.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

She groaned. "Yes, I would hope that my husband loves me."

"What do you think about kids?"

"Well they're the products of procreation."

He laughed. "Yes they are. That much is true. Let me put it this way. What do you think of kids with me?"

"I think-" she started and then paused, glancing up into his grey eyes. "I like that idea."

He rubbed her stomach. "I can just imagine your cute little baby bump."

"Very cute until I have to push it out."

"It's a beautiful part of life, baby."

She laughed. "You would say that."

"I can't wait."

"A beautiful little boy who doesn't burn when the sun's out with my hair."

"You do burn easy, but your skin's beautiful." His hand slid up her tank top."And so so smooth."

"Did you mention kids because you want to have them or you want to practice making them?"

He grinned, pressing his lips to hers. "Mmm… I think both."

He hovered above her, pressing his lips to her neck. "Yes, we definitely are in need of some practice if we're going to be do the real thing."

The room echoed with Madge's giggles.


	77. A Second Chance

"No," I said firmly. I was putting my foot down, no matter how upset she was with me.

My daughter stared at me with her grey eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. "Dad," she started, " Do you realize how rude that is? We were invited. We have to go. There is no other option."

"Why do I have to go?"

She actually turned to look at me this time. She had that disappointed look on her face that her mother gave me all too often when she thought I was being unreasonable. "You sound like a kid."

I groaned. "I don't want to meet your boyfriend because I don't want you having one in the first place. This dinner just sounds like it's going to be awful, forced pleasantries and awkward small talk. I do enough of that at work."

"Dad," she warned.

I gave her a look of my own. "I know what you're doing. You want me to meet his mother in hopes that we'll start dating."

"You'd like her," she put her hand on my shoulder, giving me her best pleading look. When her grey eyes were aimed at me like that I didn't stand a chance. "She's beautiful, like really beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "I can meet women on my own. I don't need your help."

She sighed, "Dad, you're a catch and so is she. I don't see the problem here." She took a deep breath. "It just seems like ever since you and Mom split up, you're just stuck. I don't want you to get comfortable being alone."

I groaned. "You don't have to worry about that," I shot a smile at her. "And I like being alone." If there was one characteristic my daughter and I shared it was our stubbornness. I knew there was nothing I could do to get her to change her mind when her mind was set. "If I go to dinner will you promise to never try and set me up again?" Even though I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, definitely," she lied grinning.

"So tell me about this guy."

She was beaming and if that guy did this to her he couldn't be half bad.

"He's great. You'll like him. He's a gentleman. He's handsome. He's smart."

"So he's a fairy tale prince?" Great, another Peeta Mellark.

She tipped her head at me, hands on her hips. "Dad, you can't hate him because I like him."

That's where she was wrong.

xxx

I was right when I said he was another Peeta Mellark. He was blonde with blue eyes and a friendly grin, the kind of guy that any father should've been happy to see his daughter with, but I wasn't just any father. He wasn't fooling me. I was once an 18-year-old boy I knew what was going through his head and it was nothing I approved of in reference to my daughter.

"Skye," he greeted, a huge smile on his face exposing perfectly straight white teeth. He turned to me, the smile unfaltering, but his eyes showed his nerves. "Sir," he said toward me, offering me his hand to shake.

"I've heard a lot about you Evan."

His eyes shot toward Skye. "I hope all good."

"All good, maybe a bit too good to be honest." That sent the smile right off of his face and earned me a jab in my ribs from Skye.

"Don't mind him he has no manners," my daughter said stepping in front of me.

Evan smiled at her, but it wasn't as large as when he greeted us.

"Are they here?" A voice screamed from another room.

I could swear that I knew that voice. It sent a chill down my spine. I tried not to get my hopes up, people sometimes sounded alike and I would feel like a damn fool if my heart was beating out of my chest at a voice that didn't belong to her.

"Yeah Ma!" He shouted back. "My mom's made enough food for 20 so I hope that you guys are hungry."

Skye grinned at him, linking her fingers with his. "My dad is like a living garbage disposal. He'll eat anything and everything. He just opens the hatch and down goes anything you give him."

Evan laughed, his eyes staying on my daughter as he led us into the living room.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Just water," I answered.

"Water for me too," Skye answered, flashing him a grin.

"Water?" His mother's voice yelled. "I've got it. You just be a good host."

A minute later, I heard glasses shatter on the floor. I turned to look up, my gaze meeting Madge Undersee's. She must have seen me first.

"Gale," she whispered, her eyes unrelenting. "What are you doing here?"

I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open. I had thought about her constantly over the years. It may have been twenty years since we had been in the same room, but I felt the same as I did when I was nineteen, my heart beating out of my chest and my hands shaking and sweating from nerves.

"That's my dad, Mrs. Ward," Skye said, standing, her eyes darting back and forth between us.

Evan stepped forward, holding his mother by her elbow. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fell to the mess on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes. I don't know what happened," her eyes darted to mine when she said the last bit. Seeing me had caused that. It was obvious she had no idea who she was meeting when she was roped into this dinner.

"I'll help," I said, stepping forward, moving away from the living room toward Madge. I needed to talk to her.

Skye looked at me like I had five heads. I waved away her look and dropped to the floor, helping Madge to pick up the broken pieces of glass that were scattered across the hardwood floors. Madge looked down at me, surprise evident in her eyes. "Oh, you don't have to do that," she crouched down. She looked up at her son. "Take Skye into the dining room, we'll be done with this in a few minutes."

I had the bigger pieces of glass in the palm of my hand and followed Madge into the kitchen. I threw the pieces into the trash and watched as Madge went to grab the broom. She turned to me, surprised that I was still standing there. "You really don't have to help."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She looked away, refusing to meet my gaze. I watched her, her blonde hair short to her shoulders, the edges curling. Her dress hugged her figure, falling a few inches above her knees. She was beautiful, just as beautiful as the day I had left her to go to District Two. I spent years regretting that moment, years seeing her blue eyes filling with tears, her face contorting into a look of pure sorrow.

"What are you doing in District Two?" I asked, moving forward to help her sweep up the glass. "You always said you were going to go back to District Twelve. That's what you wanted."

She looked down at me, where I was crouched to get every single piece of glass she swept into the dustpan. "We went back for awhile when I was pregnant with Evan, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't home without my parents. Aaron, that's Evan's father, was happy to oblige me going back to District Twelve, and just as fine with moving to District Four when it didn't work out."

"District Four?"

"That's where Aaron is from."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around. "I mean I'd love to meet him." Her eyes met mine and she gave me a look that said she knew how much of a lie that was. How could I want to meet the man who had won Madge Undersee's heart?

She looked away. "Oh, uhm. He died when Aaron was fifteen."

"I'm so sorry," I stood up, holding her hand in mine.

"And Skye's mother?"

It was my turn to look away. "Things didn't work out. We separated a few years ago." Another failed attempt at love by Gale Hawthorne. Completely typical. I was convinced that some people were just not made for love. I was one of them.

"Oh," she said, her pink mouth opening up in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged. "It was a long time ago and we both saw it coming. We just fell out of love."

"You think that can happen?"

I covered my mouth, wiping my palm across it, taking a deep breath. "I don't know, Madge. I loved Sam with everything I had, but maybe I was never in love with her. You know?" She nodded, walking to the kitchen to put away the broom. I followed, throwing the glass away into the trash bin. "I've always loved you." I admitted.

She turned back, her eyes boring into mine.

Evan stepped through the swinging door. "Are you guys alright?"

Madge turned to her son, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, I was just getting Skye and Gale their drinks." She turned toward me. "I'll be okay now, you can wait in the dining room with Skye."

I nodded, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay by her side, I wanted to know what was happening behind those big blue eyes, inside that great mind, but it would have to wait for another time, when our kids weren't around, looking at us with prying eyes.


	78. Dread

She'd always been pale with milky skin and rosy cheeks, but never like this. Her skin had turned translucent, so thin and white that he could make out the maps of veins underneath the layer of skin. He pressed his lips to her palm. Her eyes were closed and it felt like years since he'd seen her bright blue eyes staring back at him.

A nurse came through, clad in the same dull grey outfit as everyone else in District Thirteen. She paid him no notice, stretching out Madge's limp extremities, moving her this way and then that way. They told him it was to make sure she didn't get bedsores.

"Is she-" he started before harsh brown eyes flashed toward him, and the nurse's head shook.

"You were only gone a few days."

He nodded. It could take anywhere from a few weeks to several months. He didn't know how he was going to survive another day without her much less several months. Every second felt like hours, dread spreading through his veins. His mother told him to take things one day at a time, to be grateful she was alive.

He reached across, his hand landing on her flat stomach. Tears stung his eyes as he recalled Madge before this with a rotund belly that stuck out and glowing skin. Everything had happened so fast. He was running through the Seam toward Town to find her. His eyes burned, remembering the smoke. Madge had fallen to the ground attempting to crawl out of her family's mansion, but the smoke made it hard to breathe. He could imagine her screaming for him, thinking he was too late, but he wasn't. He had found her, carrying her in his arms out of the building and then maneuvering through debris and falling bombs back to the meadow. The pains had started soon after that. Madge's face would twist into a pained expression, eyes shut tight and hands clutching her stomach. She'd scream his name, even if he was away hunting for the refugees of District Twelve. His mother and Mrs. Everdeen stayed close, helping her breathe through the pain. Gale would return, guilty, kissing her forehead. There was nothing he could do to help her.

Something was wrong, that much he knew.

Almost immediately after arriving in District Thirteen she was whisked away, blood slipping down her legs, staining her pastel dress. They'd pushed him away from the room. It had taken more than four men to calm him down. They just took her from him and he felt lost.

He pressed his forehead against the wall beside the door she was behind. His fists had been clenched at his sides while the tears streamed down his face.

Seeing her in this bed, motionless, was painful, a reminder that she might never wake up. He had already lost his son and the thought of losing Madge as well brought him to his knees.

When he closed his eyes he could see their son, still and looking as if all he needed was a slap to the bottom for him to take his first breath. He had a full head of dark hair, tanned skin, but eyes a cloudy blue, as opaque as the clouds in the sky. He was grateful Madge wasn't there to see him. That was a burden he wished upon no one, not even his worst enemy.

He dreaded the moment she woke up and saw what was left of her inflated stomach. She would look to him for answers. He could imagine the light in her eyes expecting to meet her infant son, who he and Katniss had buried above District Thirteen.

But for now there was nothing left to do but take things one day at a time, every breath that she took, even if aided by machines was a gift Gale would not take for granted.


	79. Help Me Sleep

_tumblr request_.

i haven't posted this yet right?

* * *

District Thirteen was almost bearable at night when the bare bland hallways were empty. He would pace the hallways, until he had every single pathway memorized.

He was preoccupied with a blonde he knew in District Twelve, the only blond he would even deign to acknowledge, Madge Undersee. She hadn't made it to Thirteen. They had taken her because he was too slow.

His mother had warned him against letting his thoughts wander to Madge and what they could be doing to her, but he couldn't help it. He thought of Madge's blue eyes, watery with tears, her body marred in ways much worse than his back, much worse than anything he could imagine.

Then he thought about her body, the first time they'd made love in her bedroom, the bed squeaking with each of his thrusts. He wouldn't let his thoughts stray to those thoughts, the few times he did he teetered between a blind rage and a nervous breakdown.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself," he heard a voice mutter in a low voice behind him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Finnick, go to sleep." He heard the victor's steps make their way toward him, his hand on his shoulder. "You're the one that needs to sleep. When was the last time you got some proper shut eye?"

Gale winced, counting the days in his head. "Fifty-four days, nothing more than a few hours at a time."

"Since they took her?" He nodded.

The victor circled him, now standing in front of him. "Katniss is worried and the higher ups don't want the Mockingjay to have anything else to worry abo-"

Gale's entire body tensed and he tightened his jaw. "I don't give a shit about the Mockingjay." He shook his head. "Katniss has a lot to worry about with Mellark still out there, but what can I do? I can't pretend that I'm not thinking about what they could be doing to her every second of the day. I'm no actor. Could you forget about Annie?"

The bronze-haired victor shook his head vigorously, his fingers moving down to the knot in his hands. "Never." Finnick ran his fingers through his hair. "They're thinking of pulling you out of the raid."

Gale's eyes widened. "They can't do that. I'm doing good in training. I'm the best soldier they have."

Finnick shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know. I told them. They're just worried about you. We're all just worried about you."

Gale's hands were at fists at his sides and he could feel his fingernails digging into the meaty part of his palm. "She's the love of my life, Finnick. If she were to die-"

Finnick pushed him. "Don't even fucking say that, Gale." If she were dead then that would mean maybe the others might not be there for saving either.

Gale could feel tears pricking his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't help thinking about it. She's not a victor, what does she have to offer Snow?"

Finnick shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even think it's about that, y'know? It's about fucking with us, showing he has control over us. It's a power play and you're playing right into his hand."

Gale took a step in the direction of his room. "Maybe I should get some sleep."

Finnick nodded. "You and me both." The victor leaned toward him. "Think about the good moments, those moments where you knew she was it for you. It'll help, trust me."

Gale gave a half-assed smile. He didn't think it'd help, but he could try, anything to make sure he was part of that raid.


	80. Help Me Sleep (Part Two)

_part two to help me sleep. sorry i'm depressing sometimes_

* * *

They all had rules now. Katniss couldn't even go near Peeta without him trying to kill her, crying out that she was a muttation sent out to ruin all of Panem. Johanna was thick-skinned, had a harder shell than a turtle, but Gale knew that she was hurting. They all could see that, but they knew better than to ask her, knew not to ask her. All those that had been captured were delicate now, on the edge of a breakdown. Annie had always been on that edge, and she seemed to be the only one tipping toward the stable side. Gale figured it was to keep Finnick on the stable side as well.

And then there was Madge. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her as he had found her, her eyes shut, the blood from her busted eyebrow trickling down into her swollen eye and a Jabberjay soldier standing above her bed, this sneer on his face and his thumbs dipped into his waist. The memory caused bile to rise in Gale's throat.

He hadn't regretted shoving the soldier's head into the wall over and over again. The only thing he had regretted about was that Madge had to see him like that, had to see him lose control. She hadn't looked scared though, but he was nervous that she would be. Her eyes were wide and set on him. He hadn't noticed she was staring until the soldier was unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from the wound on his forehead. Then she had shrieked, it was this awful sound, and it grabbed Gale's attention immediately. One of the other soldiers was trying to stand her up, but she pulled her arms from him, her eyes toward Gale, pleading for him to help her. Gale had stepped toward her, grabbing her arms in his. He had wrapped the thin sheet around her bare body, tying it closed. He held her head in his hands.

"Don't let them touch me," she murmured her eyes dancing over his attire, the dark mockingjay uniform with gold accents. She seemed embarrassed.

He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm here now, Madge."

She nodded, her hand coming up to wipe the tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood still leaking from her forehead.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "We're stationed in District Thirteen now, babe. We're going to take you there. Is that okay?"

She didn't give any indication either way, just simply buried her face into his chest.

She was a ball of nerves now. She wanted to be everywhere he was, in constant need of his reassurance and Gale was there every step of the way, taking her down when she was about to have a panic attack, sitting by her side through every doctor's appointment.

Men were an entire different ballpark now. She was untrustworthy of every single one but Gale. They were a constant threat, her eyes moving over them as if they were about to strike out at her.

Gale had to be cautious with her as well. While sleeping, he would sometimes roll over, his arm snaking around her pulling him against his chest. She'd wake him up screaming, her fist in her mouth to block the screams from escaping.

"I'm sorry," she'd cry, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking herself back and forth.

Gale would sit himself in front of her, careful not to touch her in a way that she would find threatening and talk her down, reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her. She'd relax, her breathing returning to a normal rate and then she'd lean into his touch again.

He stood, moving to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water. He leaned against the counter, grabbing at the edges until his knuckles turned white. They were monsters. He choked back a sob, the memories of how he had found Madge returning to haunt him.

"Gale," he heard Madge call.

He turned around, seeing her in the doorway. Her blonde hair in a braid down her back, it almost reached her lower back by now. She slept in his t-shirt, the fabric sitting right above her knees. She looked like heaven, but they had dragged her through hell.


	81. Fate Intercepted

_request from tumblr._

_part one._

She thought about him constantly, the man who had saved her life. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was Gale Hawthorne's father, a boy who had it out for her blood. It was the fact that he had been so understanding and hadn't even raised his voice when he caught her with her back against a willow tree on the other side of the fence whimpering to herself. He didn't question why a girl from Town would have any business going beyond the fence in the first place and hadn't even treated her any different, not like the kids from school who couldn't see past the fact that she was the mayor's daughter, his own son included.

"I'm Granville Hawthorne," he had said, sticking out his hand for her to shake, as if she were someone who mattered.

"I'm Madge Undersee," she had hiccupped.

He had looked down at her ankle that was twisted in the wrong direction, the skin a dark purple. "I'm going to get you out of here. Is that okay?" He threw his game bag over his shoulder, moving to lift the girl, one hand supporting her back while the other supported her form underneath her knees.

It was a challenge to maneuver her underneath the fence, but he had managed as best as he could without hitting her mangled ankle. It was around that time that the whistle blew, signaling the start of work for the miners.

Mr. Hawthorne had sighed, realizing he would be missing a day's work of pay.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawthorne," the small blonde had murmured, looking up at him with big blue watery eyes.

He frowned. She probably got away with all sorts of things at the mayor's with that face and those eyes, he had thought. She already had him wrapped around her finger. "It's just one day, don't you worry yourself Madge, it was worth it to get you out of there."

She grinned at him then. This girl was going to be a heartbreaker in a few years, and that much was certain.

On the walk to the Everdeen's, Mr. Hawthorne told Madge all about his sons and pregnant wife. "I'm hoping for a girl as sweet as you." That had made the small blonde blush.

"My dad says I ask too many questions, that I'm going to ask the wrong person the wrong question one day and get myself in a lot of trouble."

His smile had faltered for a second then. "I don't think there's anything wrong with asking questions, Madge. All the great minds of the world start answering all the mysteries of the world by asking questions first."

The girl's smile returned, more blinding than the last.

Her ankle was being bound when the explosion happened, Granveille had told both of them to stay put while he checked out what happened, but as soon as he stepped out the front door the sirens started going off. They were deafening.

Lily Everdeen's eyes had met his, her blue eyes wide with fear and she was off running toward the mines.

"What's happening?" Madge has asked even though she already knew the answer. Everyone knew what the sirens meant. It was one of the only things that was properly taught at school.

Granville had stepped forward, finishing the job Lily had left behind. "I'm taking you home right now." He had carried her on his back, making sure he could walk at a faster pace. He needed to get Madge back so he oculd get to the mines. His co-workers were down there. His friends may still be buried alive.

He sat her outside on the front door per her request.

"Thank you."

Mr Hawthorne's eyes met hers, leaning forward to kiss his own personal guardian angel on the forehead. "No, thank you Madge," and then ran off back onto the road toward the Seam.


	82. The Bookstore

_Tumblr request._

_Prompt: Go to a major chain bookstore and leave notes to future readers in copies of your favorite books._

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

__ She laced her fingers with his, slightly dragging him into the Barnes & Noble. "What are we doing here?" He asked, his eyes moving over the tables and bookshelves covered in books of all different subjects. "This isn't really what I think of when I think of a proper date." Madge's blue eyes twinkled as her smile widened, flashing straight wide teeth. She reached into her worn leather satchel, pulling out a small notebook and two pens. She pulled him between two bookshelves. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. "Let's leave notes in our favorite books." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" "It's fun. Wouldn't you love to find a secret message from a stranger in book that would soon become one of your favorites? You would remember it forever." Her eyes were shining and she looked so excited even if he didn't want to take part he would have just to keep that look on her face. He sighed out, a small smile on his lips. "Hand me a piece of paper." They sat with their backs to the wall, knees to their chests, taking turns writing on the hard side of her notebook. "Okay I did five. Is that enough?" She grinned, leaning over to look at his scrawled handwriting. He grabbed the papers quickly, flipping them over so she couldn't read them. "Nu uh uh. If I can't read yours then you can't read mine. After all you're not a stranger." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's get on with it." They walked through the store, hand in hand, Madge's first book was in the children's section, her fingers searching for_Charlotte's Web. _Gale watched on grinning, he could only wonder what she had written on the small folded slip of paper. Gale was already dragging Madge toward the Philosophy section grabbing a copy of Plato's_Symposium_. He had written an entire's page worth and hoped to God that the reader would be able to understand his sloppy handwriting. It took half an hour to locate all of the books and choose which exact copy was going to receive the slip of paper. Gale kissed her cheek. "That was actually fun." Madge grinned, swinging their laced fingers. "I told you I was much better at planning dates than you are." 


	83. The Principal's Daughter

_Request from Tumblr. I hope you like it. :)_

_my url is seeyaceleste if you ever want to hit me up :D_

* * *

Gale's eyes were focused on the principal's daughter as they sat across from each other in the hallway outside her father's office. She didn't go here. Her uniform told him that much with its short Catholic school girl skirt and fitted long-sleeved navy polo with her school's crest on her left breast. There was a black ribbon wrapped around her head like a headband, framing her slightly grown out bangs, Gale's eyes marveled at the way the black fabric weaved throughout her braid and tied in a neat bow at the bottom. That took skill.

"My dad thinks you should stop fucking up."

His eyes flickered upwards to meet her azure ones. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she responded her eyes defiant, challenging him.

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, tipping his head. "Tell me what Papa Undersee has to say all about little old me."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He thinks pretty highly of you, despite the fact that you've given him no reason to. Maybe if you applied yourself you could go to college."

He clicked his tongue. "I'm a senior, Undersee. Tell your daddy to remember that. I'm too far gone and even if I wasn't it's not like my family has the money to get me to college."

She clamped her mouth shut and tugged on the edge of her skirt, which was giving Gale an eyeful of milky white thighs. It always baffled him how Catholic school girls always wore those short skirts and knee high socks that accentuated their legs. Wouldn't it be more effective if their uniforms were a bit frumpier? He couldn't figure out how those guys could concentrate in class, especially not in a class with Madge Undersee in it. He could hardly concentrate now and he was sitting outside of the principal's office, awaiting a stern conversation.

"Mr. Hawthorne, you can come in." His eyes flickered to Madge who was staring forward at Gale. Gale stood stepping into the familiar room. It was familiar to him, not that he did such horrible things, just a bit of smoking on campus, being late, ditching class, talking back, a few fights here and there, those kinds of things. He wasn't defacing the school property or punching his teachers in the face, but he was a bit of a handful sometimes. His teachers would attest to that.

Principal Undersee stepped outside into the hallway, sharing some words with his daughter. She nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a manila envelope. He kissed her on the forehead and she was off. Gale turned back, making sure the authority figure didn't see him ogling his daughter.

The older man stepped into his office, shutting the door behind him, shaking his head slightly with a smile on his face. "That girl of mine." He grinned at the young man. "She's going to flip some poor guy's world upside down."

His principal wasn't too old, slightly graying at the temple, but the light grey mixed seamlessly with his blonde hair. "She seems nice."

Gale slouched in the chair. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing much," he responded, the corner of his lip rising slightly.

Principal Undersee loosened his tie, a small grin on his face. "Have you done it before? Not counting the smoking on campus, I can't cut you slack there or the fighting. I can't help you there."

"Just a little bit of this a little bit of that. Not fighting or smoking on campus. I've done it before and I probably'll do it again."

The older man sighed. "Can you at least try and not get caught?"

"Aye aye," he gripped the armrests of the chair, bracing himself to stand. "Are we done here?"

The blonde man nodded. "Get out of here. At least try and stay out of my office for a week."

"Can do," and with a salute Gale was walking out of the building.

He walked toward the bike rack, undoing the lock laced through his tire and the bike frame. Most people just locked up the front tire and got their bikes stolen. Gale couldn't afford that. It was his only way to and from work.

A pair of legs moved into his peripherals and he looked up, seeing none other than Madge Undersee.

"Do you want a ride?"

Gale's eyes followed hers to a Jeep in the parking lot.

"I've got a bike."

"And I've got a bike rack."

He stood up, his eyes following Madge who walked toward her car as if she already knew he would be right behind her.

She slid into the driver's side, sticking the key in the ignition, but not starting the engine. The local college radio station played, smooth indie rock flowing through the stereo. The hem of her skirt had been pushed upwards when she had sat down and she hadn't taken the time to smooth it down, Gale's eyes were glued to the white flesh, fighting the urge to run his hand up and down her shapely legs. Suddenly pale hands smoothed down the fabric, shielding Gale's vision from her thighs. She was flushed, but not as much as Gale who couldn't believe he had been caught.

Their eyes flickered toward each other, meeting for a moment before flicking to the landscape outside of the windshield. The school's parking lot was pretty much empty except for a few stragglers.

Madge breathed out a heavy sigh, catching Gale's eyes. The edges of her lips lifted, blinding white teeth showed uncovered by pouty pink lips. He leaned forward, his eyes focused on her lips, naturally pigmented. "Did you have braces?" He whispered, a smirk on his lips.

The blonde's breath was quickening. She breathed out a yes to his question.

"That's good."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"I once got my lips cut up pretty bad as a thirteen year old from a girl with braces."

She smiled, a soft chuckle escaping her lips before Gale's were pressed against hers. He turned into her, his hand at her waist, while hers moved up his neck, her fingers combing through his dark thick strands. Her nails scraped at his scalp causing Gale to moan into her mouth. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips, before she opened her mouth letting his tongue inside. He licked the edges of her mouth, which tasted like the sweetest of strawberries. It drove him wild. He lowered his mouth, trailing down to her long graceful neck, he sucked lightly, his mind far away from the fact that his bite marks might be hard to hide from her father.

She breathed out his name and his lips were back onto hers, his hand coming up to her face, lightly caressing her soft smooth skin.

There was a light knocking onto the driver's side window.

They separated as far away from each other as the car would allow. Blue eyes met theirs.

Gale cracked a smile. "I'm not going to get any slack for this am I?"

The principal shook his head. Gale definitely should've tried harder to not get caught.


	84. Airplanes and Forts

_tumblr request._

_unusual date prompt: build forts out of furniture and blankets, and wage war with paper airplanes._

* * *

"We are so going to beat them," Gale said grinning at his daughter. He reached up ruffling her hair. She was a little miniature version of him, proudly showing off the scrapes and bruises she got from rough housing with the other children down the block. It drove Madge completely crazy.

The same sentiment was repeated across the living room. The blonde boy grinned up at his mother, but didn't look completely convinced. "But Dad is so much bigger than all of us."

Madge nodded. "So he should be a lot easier to hit, right?" She folded the paper on her lap, perfectly creasing the edges. "And I make the best paper planes." Simon grinned, showing off missing front teeth.

"Ready?" The ten year old yelled.

"Are you ready?" Noelle yelled back, giggling to her father behind the wall of seat cushions from their couch. The four year old clutched the paper plane in her hand, ready to send it flying.

"We were born ready," Madge yelled smiling, a paper plane in one hand while her other held her small but steadily growing stomach. "Right?" she whispered to her son. He nodded enthusiastically knowing that this might be one of the last chances he had to have fun like this with his mother. The baby was coming soon and she'd be tired a lot like when Noelle was born.

"Attack!" Gale yelled, his grey eyes peering above the cushion. A paper plane came flying at him, skimming the top of his head. He shot back down. "Close, but not good enough," he yelled.

Simon groaned, cursing his bad aim. "You'll get him next time, don't worry. He's a big target."

"Was that a fat joke?" She heard her husband yell.

She giggled, poking her son in the ribs. "What do you think?" he shot back for his mother.

Gale stood, knocking down the small cushioned fortress they had created. "Get them, Elle!" The preschooler threw her crushed paper plane at her mother, jumping into her harms, while Gale focused on his son, his fingers finding Simon's most ticklish body parts. "Say uncle!"

"Never!"

Madge traded a few words one sounding suspiciously like ice cream. Noelle promptly yelled, "Get Daddy!" And his two favorite ladies were attacking him, their small hands coming around to tickle him and get him away from Simon.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" He screamed.

He sat up, grabbing his daughter and placing her on his lap.

"Who won?" Noelle asked, tipping her head.

Simon chuckled, smoothing down his ruffled blonde hair. "I don't know, but Dad definitely lost."

Gale feigned a huff. Noelle turned to her father, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. "It's okay Daddy. I still like you."


	85. Fate Intercepted (Part Two)

Granville watched, a small smile on his face, as his son and Madge spoke off in the distance. The blonde's back was to him, but he could make out his son's facial expressions. Gale's fingers were pulling on the edges of her hair, twirling the blonde locks. The edge of his mouth was tipped upwards. He reminded Granville of himself when he was young and striving to win Hazelle's heart. Gale looked confident with himself. It wasn't until Gale's smirk turned into a sneer; Granville started making his way to the couple.

"Gale Louis Hawthorne!" He yelled upon seeing his son's hand wrapped around Madge's small bicep.

Gale's head shot up at his name and took a step back from Madge.

"Hello Madge."

The blonde gave him a small smile, rubbing the spot on her arm where Gale's hand had been. "Hi Mr. Hawthorne."

"It's nice to see you," she murmured, tearing her eyes away from both Hawthornes.

He smiled back at her, shooting Gale a look. "We should get going, but it's always a pleasure." He wrapped his arm around his son's bicep, pulling him back onto the road toward the Seam. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gale looked back at his father, eyes wide and speechless, caught red-handed.

"What did that nice girl do to you? Did she buy the strawberries that help pay for Posy's shoes or our food?"

He shrugged his father's grip off. "She pitied us. That's all she ever does."

"What are you talking about?"

"She overpays. We don't need to accept charity."

Granville sighed. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. Maybe it was on accident or she didn't have change."

Gale scoffed. "That's what she said, but I know better."

His son was stubborn. He got it from his mother. They both didn't know when enough was enough. "Our family owes a lot to that girl. _I_ owe a lot to her."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I should've died when Katniss's dad did." They had met the girl while in the woods, when he was teaching Gale to hunt and perfect his sloppy snares. The girl was a wisp of a thing, hollow cheekbones and clothes sagging on her body and her long dark hair woven into a messy braid. He'd taken her under his wing and did his best to feed both families.

Gale stopped, his eyes trained onto his father.

"I would've died, but I was checking the snares that morning and I found Madge. She was hurt and scared. I missed work taking her to the Everdeen's to wrap her broken ankle. I would've been there Gale. I worked right alongside those miners that had died."

"I've been horrible to her." Gale's fingers came up to run through his hair. "Maybe I should go apologize."

"I think that would be best."

His son shook his head, separating from his father and walking back toward the mayor's house.


	86. Madge the Environmentalist

_tumblr prompt. i hope you like it. :)_

* * *

Sometimes it took everything inside of him to not just throw the petite blonde over his shoulder and get her as far away from his workplace as possible.

"Don't you have a job?" He snarled at her. She always made sure to stand just outside the gate, and never got especially rowdy like some of the other crazy tree-hugging environmentalists. She just talked with that pretty pink mouth of hers. The other guys didn't mind because she was a nice sight when they were working, but she irked Gale. It bothered him, but they needed to clear the forests to make room for more houses. In District Two there were two to three families living in one District Twelve sized house. They needed the room. People were hell-bent on staying in their own districts for the most part even though there was plenty of room in some of the other districts. They couldn't force people to move from their home districts. New Panem was about freedom.

The blonde grinned. "You wouldn't believe that I get paid to do this."

His grey eyes narrowed as he took a bite of his sandwich. He was on break and there was no getting away from the tenacious blonde. "That's some job."

"I'm a journalist," her small fingers were looped into the chain-linked fence. "The small newspaper I work for is very environmentally friendly and cutting down all of the trees in District Two isn't."

He took a drink of water. "I'm not that interesting. You should go talk to someone else."

The blonde's blue eyes gleamed. "But I think that you are, Sergeant."

His eyes flickered to hers. He wasn't in uniform so there was no reason why she should know his involvement in the Mockingjay Militia or his rank.

"Why does the military have their most promising Sergeant in District Two overlooking deforestation? That seems a bit odd to me."

"You're crazy Miss-"

"Undersee."

"Miss Undersee you've got a very active imagination. All I'm doing is overseeing and making sure things to smoothly. There have been a few enthusiastic environmentalists who don't know how to stay behind the fence like you do. They've been breaking in, breaking our equipment. That's why I'm here."

She backed away from the fence very slowly. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Sergeant Hawthorne, a very close eye." If he hadn't known better he could've sworn that she had just winked at him.


	87. Aspiring Writers

_Omg guys I'm so excited and enthused about having 300 reviews! I feel like I should do something as a thank you! (any suggestions? :))_

_here's another of the unusual date ideas. i hope you like it! :D_

* * *

"Zombies," Gale said with a straight face. He was being stubborn. Zombies were so last year. No one wanted to hear about the undead now and Madge sure didn't want to write about them.

"If we're going to write about fantasy then we're doing vampires. They're so sexy." Her eyes shined, "or maybe werewolves. That's a lot more interesting than zombies."

He flagged down a high school student, probably a freshman, almost knocking down Madge's chai tea. "Watch where you're waving those paws," she muttered, giving him a dirty look.

"You weren't complaining about my _paws_when I was fingering your-"

Madge ignored him, giving the high school freshman her most dazzling smile. "Would you rather read a story about werewolves or zombies?" She made the word 'werewolves' sound like liquid velvet and 'zombies' sound like gum on the sidewalk. She leaned forward, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Gale nudged her underneath the table with his foot, growling low so only Madge could hear him.

"I-I l-like werewolves better."

Madge breathed a sigh of relief, "You've been a lot of help." The boy walked away, his eyes glued on the blonde.

"I hope he trips," Gale murmured.

The blonde laughed. "You're just mad because he agreed with me."

"I'm just mad that you had to flirt to get your way."

She gathered her hair up into a ponytail. "He would've agreed with me no matter what because zombies are boring."

Gale huffed, scribbling the date into the corner of the front page of the black moleskine. "Okay, well there should at least be a badass grey-eyed tan guy as the main character."

Madge rolled her eyes. "I think a witty beautiful blonde would be better. There are hardly any female werewolves."

He raised his hand, getting the attention of a tall leggy redhead. "Gale!" Madge yelled.

Gale grinned. "What? You're not the only one who can flirt to get their way."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're buying me another Chai tea then."


	88. The Reviewer

_a/n: i am going to continue after one hundred chapters! i've got plenty of requests to fill from tumblr so no worries :)_

_tumblr request- gadge prompt: AUgadge where Gale is like a harsh reviewer or whatever and Madge is nervous as it's her first performance (piano or something?)_

_should i post the requests in the chapter or no?_

* * *

The skin that surrounded her nail was completely bitten down and the edges had begun to bleed. A hand covered hers and she looked up to warm brown eyes staring back into hers.

"Don't be nervous," he said and squeezed her hand, "You're great and if that asshole Gale Hawthorne can't recognize that then it's his loss and he'll be the one with egg on his face when all the other reviews come in."

She smiled at her bassist who was the most optimistic man she'd ever met in all of her nineteen years. This wasn't the first time today that one of her friends had tried to comfort her. Gale Hawthorne was one of the harshest reviewers out there, in preparation for his review Madge had taken the time to go through some of the other reviews he had given, most of the artists who had opened to negative reviews she had never heard of and he was obviously the reason for it. She couldn't end up like them. This was her first concert for the new record, which was set for release in a few weeks.

Thom squeezed her hand again, pulling her out of her own pessimistic head. "You're going to be just fine. You're cute as hell with a great voice and musician's fingers. I would know," he wagged his fingers in front of her face, a grin sliding over his face. If there was anyone who knew how to cheer her up on this cramped tour bus it was Thom.

"Go finish get ready. We don't have much time left."

Madge stepped into the miniscule bathroom that only gave enough room for one person to turn around. She looked into her makeup bag, staring at her face in the mirror. Her skin was pale, but generally blemish free, her only problem was concealing her dark circles from long nights up writing songs into her leather bound journal. She took her time applying the concealer, going through each and ever step thoroughly to make sure no one knew just how many hours of sleep she was in dire need of. She didn't apply much other makeup, in fear that it would be dripping from her face by the end of the night, just a touch of black eyeliner to bring out her eyes and layers and layers of mascara to make sure her eyelashes were visible, the same went for her eyebrows which blended into her pale features causing her face to seem a bit off balance.

She changed into her carefully, voted-upon, chosen outfit. She had strayed from anything floral, she could just imagine what Gale Hawthorne would have to say about that, how she was some prissy little girl in a world that would surely eat her up. God, she could just imagine what he'd say when he heard her swear during one of her songs, probably compare her to a rebellious pre-teen. It didn't help that she hadn't grown much since she was a pre-teen and stood about a head shorter than everyone else or that she had a predilection for pastels and floral print everything. Everyone had agreed upon her black romper. It wasn't a dress so there was no chance that any fans could see up the skirt when she got especially close the edge of the stage. It was a tad on the lower-cut side so Madge was a bit uncomfortable showing that much décolletage, but it was edgy for her and that made all the difference.

She exited the bathroom, only hitting her elbow against the walls four times.

"You look great," Thom said, hitting her on the back. "Ready, ready ready?"

Madge nodded despite the night coil at the bottom of her stomach.

The club they were performing at wasn't big by anyone's estimation. It was small and intimate, which Madge loved. Her fingers were beginning to tremble so she jumped around backstage trying to shake the feeling from her bones. "Everything will be fine," she murmured to herself. "You are a goddess. No reviewer can get in the way of you and your fans. No way no how."

Thom pushed her forward onto the stage. "Let's knock; 'em dead, darlin.'"

I grinned at him, stepping onto the stage and walking toward the piano that accompanied me wherever I went on tour. It was the piano I had learned to play on and even though I knew I could afford a new one, I couldn't stand to let her go.

No one is exaggerating when they tell you that the lights on stage are blinding and that you can't really see anyone on stage, except for the first few rows of people. I had been on stage all but thirty seconds and the hair at the nape of my neck was starting to stick to my skin. I gave a wide smile to the crowd and sat on the well-worn bench. I introduced myself and went through the concert pleasantries that every artist knew. The smile on my face widened every time the audience yelled back an answer for me. We were the opening act and I was happy they were as enthused as we were and to those who were just waiting for the main act, I was hoping I could win them over.

xxx

She leaned against the wall beside the stage, her breath ragged and her chest rising up and down rapidly. "How did we do?" She asked Thom, who was leaning over her, a smile lighting up his face. His thick dark hair was damp with sweat and his grey eyes were shining.

"You, darling, did amazing, but I didn't expect any different." He gazed at her with admiration. "This was the best way to start off this tour."

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both turned to look over a dark-haired broad shouldered man, who was looking at them like he just saw something he shouldn't have and was disappointed with.

Thom leaned off of the wall, standing back and sticking his hands in his back pockets and leaning back onto his heels. Madge pulled down her romper, readjusting the top as well and running a hand through her hair. She felt uncomfortable under this man's gaze. "Is there something you needed?" Thom asked.

The tall man stared hard at him before his eyes flickered back to Madge. "I wanted to share a few words with Madge Undersee. I'm Gale Hawthorne."

Madge's heart stopped. Gale Hawthorne was not supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be unattractive, not the gorgeous hunk of a man meant for the cover of a romance novel. "That's me," she squeaked out, standing straight.

"I know." He stared at Thom, making it obvious that he didn't want him there. Thom looked at Madge and she nodded. He reluctantly stepped away. "I'll be around."

Gale's gaze over her felt almost like a physical touch moving over every edge of her body. "I didn't think you were going to be so scandalous."

Madge's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Hooking up with a band member. That's not really the vibe you were giving off on stage. You know that sweet little innocent persona you had on stage. I kind of thought you were real, but that's obviously not true."

Her cheeks burned from his accusations. "We weren't doing anything." She took a deep breath, trying not to reach over and slap the reviewer in the face for implying anything about her. "He's my friend, not that it's any of your business. Even if I was hooking up with him it doesn't change who I am."

His grey eyes seemed to glimmer silver in the dim lighting. "You're a fake."

She felt like pushing him and stomping her feet. "I'm not," she growled.

Gale leaned into her, his breath hot against her ear. "You were much better in the pretty floral dresses."

He turned on his heel and she watched his back as he walked away.

"Madge," Thom said, his hand on her shoulder. "What did he have to say?"

Her eyes were staring into the space where he had once been. "I have no idea." But she was pretty sure it wasn't going to help her review.


	89. Scheming: Part Three

_the final installment. i hope you like it! :)_

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through the window falling onto their bare bodies. Gale pulled Madge closer, nuzzling his nose into the curve of her neck. She smelled so good, like the wildflowers in the meadow. His lips dragged lazily across her pale delicate skin.

The blonde raised her arms, stretching the tired limbs. There were lips on her neck and an arm around her waist. She turned around, her eyes finding a tan muscular body with broad shoulders and scarred, hard flesh. Gale was still asleep, his breathe shallow. His dark hair was ruffled and the harsh look was missing from his features.

A cool breeze moved through her cracked window sending shivers down her bare body. She raised the blanket over them, just as Gale's hands moved to do the same, covering hers. His fingers followed her hand, moving to her waist and pulling her toward him. "Go back to sleep," he murmured, his face in her tangled hair.

"Gale."

He moved his face into her hair and grunted a response.

"Gale, wake up."

One eye cracked open. "Head hurts. Too early."

Her head ached similarly, so she fell against him in her big comfortable bed, letting Gale's arms find their way around him and pull her even closer to his warm chest.

"You regret it," he muttered into her skin. He sounded sad, his voice small.

"I-"

"You can say it. I'm a big boy I can take it."

She turned around and his hands stayed around her. The edge of the blanket fell to their waists and in the sober light of day, Madge made sure to pull the blanket up over her chest. "I don't regret it," she sighed.

"It sounds like you're going to finish that with but."

"But it seems fast." Her eyes flickered down to their naked bodies.

He pulled her flush against his body, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. The tips of his hair tickled her skin. "I don't think we can do anything about that now. We kind of already had sex."

She chuckled and could feel Gale breathe a sigh of relief at the sound. "That is very true."

His lips skimmed over her neck toward her prominent collarbones. She tossed her head back, a moan falling from her lips. "How did we even get so drunk that night?"

Gale stopped, moving his lips away from her skin. "Greasy Sae and Katniss and Haymitch. They kept feeding us drinks."

"Do you think-"

"No, I don't think, I know they did it on purpose. Sae has wanted me to date you for awhile now."

"And what kept you from that?" She looked embarrassed of her question, as if she already knew the answer wouldn't be good.

He sighed, "You're so-God, I don't know. You're just so much."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you even trying to say?"

"You're just too good to be true. You're so smart, so beautiful, and you don't cut me any slack. You challenge me and for the longest time I wasn't ready to take it."

"But you are now?"

He leaned into her, his lips skimming over hers. "I'm more than ready." He pressed into her, his excitement pressing into her thigh, making Madge's cheeks burn.

He pulled away, his eyes shining in the sunlight and his cheeks equally as red as hers. "Sorry. We should put some clothes on."

Madge giggled. "That sounds like a good idea."


	90. The Interview

_Tumblr Request: Madge and Gale were schoolmates and Gale who is a player always teased Madge for being a nerd and uptight then years later Gale applied for a job in a company and found out that Madge is the boss who is known for being a she-devil._

_i hope you like it :)_

* * *

She tapped her pen against the resume sitting in front of her. On paper he looked good, but the nervous wreck of a man would not stand a chance when the going got tough. He wouldn't last a day, but she let him continue talking, telling her about all of his wonderful attributes. She nodded politely, all of her mother's lessons on how to be a proper lady couldn't leave her even if she wanted them to. She thanked him for making his way to her office and shook his sweaty hand. She took a deep breath, taking a drink from her latte and removing her glasses to rub her sore sinuses. There was a love/hate relationship between herself and the plastic frames. During high school, she had a similar pair, which had caused her a lot of grief. There were a particular group of boys who would tease her about them, her braces and overall frumpy sense of style. It wasn't until she spent some time in college that she blossomed into the fierce businesswoman that she was today.

She gave herself a moment before asking her secretary, Thom, to bring in her next potential employee. Hopefully, this one had a lot more gusto than the last one. "Thom," she said into the intercom. He answered immediately. "I'm ready."

There was a knock on her door in less than thirty seconds. "Come in."

A broad shouldered man came in, his head held high and his grey eyes finding hers. Usually, it was a huge plus when someone came in for an interview and made eye contact upon entering her office. Usually that was the case, but definitely not this time. This time her tormenter was looking her in the eye and looked as if he didn't recognize her at all. Granted, her curls had been tamed since high school and she finally got the hang of makeup. She was finally comfortable in her own skin. No thanks to the boys like him who got their kicks from relentlessly teasing her. And Gale Hawthorne had been the worst of them all. God, she could never forget how many hours she had spent crying after he had purposely stood her up on homecoming and the many hours she had spent crying that week when one of his friends was behind every corner pointing and snickering about how pathetic she was to believe Gale Hawthorne would lower his standards to date her. Looking back, she realized how stupid she must have been to think he had changed. It must have been the fact that he had never really outright teased her, just allowed his buddies to do the work for him. He could have any girl and had gone through so many. What would he have wanted with drab Madge Undersee? Apparently the answer was that he wanted to humiliate her.

She wouldn't be rude. No, that still wasn't her style even a decade later. After high school, a shell had developed around her and sometimes she gave off a very cold impression. She saved her true warm self for her close friends.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

She moved from behind the desk, her five-inch heels clinking with each step. They gave her a much-needed boost and she felt like a giant in comparison to his seated self. With a subtle hop, she sat herself on the edge of her desk, crossing one leg over the other, completely aware that this gave him a great view of her legs. His eyes already seemed glued to the exposed pale flesh.

"I'm Margaret Undersee," she said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. He looked up at her, his eyes moving over her features, lingering on her ruby red lipstick.

The name didn't seem to register with him and he shook her hand firmly, not attempting to be gentle with her small feminine hands at all. She couldn't deny that she respected that. So many of the male applicants were afraid to hurt her as if she had gotten this far in life by being a delicate flower that a firm handshake could break.

He smiled at her, "Gale Hawthorne," and handed her his resume.

She took it, reaching over her desk to grab her glasses. It wasn't like she needed them to read the twelve point Times New Roman font, but she was trying with as much subtlety as possible to get him to realize who she was. His hands laid flat on his knees and he barely even watched her read his resume. It was all good companies. He would make a great addition to the company.

The blonde looked up at him, a small smile on her face. It was this time when he looked up and saw her, glasses perched on her nose, that it finally registered for him who she was.

"Madge," he breathed, his face looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Her eyes drifted toward the paper again and then back to him. "I was waiting for you to remember."

He was speechless for a few moments; his eyes moving over every inch of her body and face, as if he couldn't believe the woman in front of him had once been the girl he had ridiculed in high school.

"You look a lot different," he said gruffly.

She stared blankly for a second, not expecting that from the way he was looking at her. It wasn't that she looked different, apparently she had looked like an entire different person. Couldn't she get one goddamn compliment from him?

"Yes, I guess so," she replied.

The rest of the interview carried on as if Gale was any other applicant. She was severely disappointed with the way he was carrying himself now that he realized who she was. It was as if he already knew he wasn't going to get the second interview and there was no point in trying.

"Thanks," he had murmured in a low monotone voice upon leaving her office.

Madge had leaned back into her chair, fighting a scream. Ten years later and he could still make her want to scream her lungs out in frustration.

She placed a post-it note on his resume roughly. He was getting that second interview whether he liked it or not and he would take it seriously if it was the last thing he did.


	91. Happy Birthday

_birthday request on tumblr. :)_

* * *

She hid in the corner, nursing a beer, not slowly but at her own pace.

"Why are you hiding?"

Madge turned and her eyes landed on a smirking Gale Hawthorne, his eyes charcoal in the dark corner of the bar. He leaned against the wall behind her, his shoulder against it, a beer in his hand.

"I'm not hiding."

His smirk transformed into a full grin and he chuckled under his breath. "I know hiding when I see it Undersee," he tipped his beer toward her, "And you are hiding."

Her eyes searched the small clusters of people for her friends. "Okay," she admitted, "I am hiding, but I have very good reason to."

"I'm all ears."

She leaned into him, her mouth very close to his. It was getting louder by the minute in the small bar. "It's my birthday."

His eyes flickered to meet hers. "Happy Birthday, Madge," he whispered for the first time using her name instead of her favored surname. A moment of silence passed between the two and the tension between them was thick. It was nothing that either of them wasn't accustomed to. They spent their time arguing and teasing each other in a way that was just waiting to escalate into a heated make out session, or at least that's the way it happened in her fantasies. Maybe today was the day. It was her birthday afterall.

"Where's the birthday girl?" A voice screamed loud enough to be heard above all the other voices. Her eyes widened in surprise. Peeta was loud as hell when he wanted to be.

She grabbed Gale by the collar of his button down, maneuvering him in front of her. He was much taller than her. It would be very easy for her petite self to hide behind his body. He almost tripped, but caught himself against the wall, his outstretched hand on the right side of her head. He looked down at her, looking even more amused than before.

"Are you hiding from Mellark?" His lips lightly grazed her ear.

She nodded. "They want to get me drunk."

"What's the problem with that, Madge? It might get you to loosen up," his finger grazed the edge of her jaw and down her neck.

She swatted him away. He laughed, bringing his beer to his lips. She followed suit, her eyes finding the cluster of people that were her closest friends. Gale's eyes followed her, blocking her view in the process. "I think Mellark's older brother is on his way over here."

Without a second thought, her hands were grasping the fabric of his shirt, bringing his lips to hers. The hand that had been against the wall, wrapped itself around her waist, bringing her body flush to his. She buried one hand's fingers into his hair, tugging lightly on the thick strands. He grunted into her mouth. The sound sent her into the present and she pulled away. Her eyes found his before flickering down to his swollen lips. She glanced behind him, finding Filip's back to her. It didn't look like he had planned on heading in this direction at all.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "I was just joshing you. I didn't think you'd attack me."

She pushed him away, a blush painting her pale skin. He laughed. His hand was still wrapped around her, so her small body went along with him.

"I panicked."

He grinned. "Hey, I didn't say I minded. I mean happy birthday to me, right?"

"But it's my birthday," she said pouting.

He leaned down murmuring, "You're right. I guess that means I owe you a present." His lips brushed against hers lightly. "How much do you think that's worth?"

She tipped her head thoughtfully. "I don't know. I think I need a few more before I can determine that."

He smiled, his crooked incisor showing before leaning down again, pressing his body against hers and his lips against hers. It was a happy birthday indeed.


	92. Reaped

_this is a little rough around the edges, but i don't have the patience_

_Anonymous request from tumblr: i have a gadge request! for the 75th quarter quell, the tributes are selected from the victors family and friends. madge gets picked and gale goes to see her before she they take the two tributes away (the male tribute can be whoever, you decide) ? :)_

* * *

This time they had the same chances of being reaped, chosen from past victor's friends and family. He was in the family category, while she was in the friends one, or as close to a friend as Katniss could have (if you didn't include him).

He feels guilty as shit thinking of the petite blonde in the arena. A series of images flash into his head, her face splattered with blood, her small body huddled attempting to keep warm, but failing, her pink lips eventually turning a sickly blue, and lastly the image of her limp, lifeless body being lifted out of the arena enters his mind.

His stomach drops at the thoughts circulating in his brain and he shakes his head in attempt to send them away, but they're refuse to leave. They are just there to urge him to see her, even if only for a minute before she's whisked away.

A peacekeeper looks him over when he asks to see Madge. He notices that there are barely any people waiting outside of her door to be ushered in, in fact there are none.

There is a small crows outside of the male who was reaped. He was one of Peeta's friends, a tall, golden-haired merchant. A flash of him with his hands around Madge's throat enters his mind.

The peacekeeper doesn't knock before entering and pushes Gale in.

Madge looks up, her eyes brimming with tears. They have yet to spill over, and he doesn't think she'll allow them to, least of all in front of him. It hurts him, even though it shouldn't. It has no right to.

"Are you here to clear your conscience?"

The words are harsh, cutting the edges of her mouth like razors as soon as they're said. It's too harsh, even for Gale, and even though it's the truth.

His grey eyes widen, they've already changed her and all they did was say her name.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry," her mouth twists. He thinks of taking her in his arms to press his lips to hers. A little gift from him to her, the only one he has to give. It might be her last kiss before she enters the game or ever.

"You don't have to apologize," he admits instead.

She nods, pursing her lips. They stare at each other in silence until the peacekeeper comes to usher him out.

Her eyes are looking out the window. He couldn't say goodbye anyway.


	93. Love Potions

_request from nursekelly0429, just a bit of fun._

* * *

"Do you think that it would work?" Madge leaned forward, holding her chin in one hand, while the other scrolled through the Wikipedia page.

Katniss looked a bit more suspicious. "I wouldn't even know who to use it on."

Madge tipped her head at her friend. The look on her face brought a smile to Gale's face. He could only imagine the verbal attack he would receive if she knew that Peeta and him were listening in on her conversation with Katniss. They were in the middle of an empty hallway. "I think we all know who you would use it on."

Gale looked over at Peeta, whose eyes met his. He was amused, that much was easy to see.

Katniss traced shapes onto her knee. "I don't think I could do that to Peeta."

Madge grinned deviously, bumping shoulders with Katniss. "It's just a little bump to get the baker toward your cupcakes."

Peeta punched Gale in the shoulder, stifling a laugh.

Katniss looked sheepish at her friend's joke.

"It's just a joke Katniss."

"What does this concoction even consist of? Dragon scales?"

Madge laughed, and then stopped abruptly, giving her friend a pointed look. "Don't mock me. There are a million of them, but I think a strand of their hair is key."

"That sounds like something from a movie."

xxx

Peeta and Gale grinned at each other from across the hallway. The plan was perfect; neither girl would know what hit them.

Madge was at her locker when Gale approached her, leaning one arm onto the locker beside hers, a smirk on his lips. The blonde looked up, then her eyes darted back into her locker.

"What's up, Undersee?"

Madge peeked a bright blue eye out at Gale. The eye watched as Gale's fingers tugged on her hair. His finger followed the strand up to he roots. He took one hair out. Madge closed her locker, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What are you doing?"

Gale stretched out the strand between his two hands, grinning down at it. "I look forward to our next meeting and I know you will too. At least you will if I have anything to say about it."

Madge leaned against the lockers, attempting to support herself. She felt like at any moment she could fall to the floor. Gale walked down the hall nonchalantly, turning back to look at Madge, a sly smile on his face.

She looked across the hall, her eyes meeting a similarly shocked Katniss.


	94. The Wedding Date

_request from tumblr: Gadge prompt. Madge is going to a wedding or some kind of fancy event but her dickhead ex-boyfriend is going to be there too, with Madge's ex-best friend. Madge wants to show them that she's over them and has moved on so she asks Katniss to set her up with the hottest guy she knows. Enter Gale._

_i hope you like it :)_

* * *

"I don't understand why it matters if he's there."

She stared blankly at her friend, roughly running her fingers through her wavy blonde locks. "Did you even meet Weston?" There weren't enough swear words in existence to aid in her description of her ex-boyfriend. Despite the fact that she had broken things off with the stuffy pretentious jerk, he acted as if she had been the one who was dumped. At first it had been fine, anything for him to nurse his hurt ego, but as time passed it just got annoying and now they were attending the same wedding. She assumed he would be taking his girlfriend to, the antithesis of her, soft spoken and malleable to his each and every move.

Katniss gave her back the same blank look. They had been roommates all throughout college it would've been hard for Katniss to not meet Madge's college sweetheart.

"He's going to give me that look," Madge explained.

"What look?"

Madge lifted her tank top, shimmying out of her jogging shorts and tugging on one of the many dresses in her closet. "That look that people in couples give you when you're single."

Katniss laughed. "What are you talking about? You're crazy."

Her blue eyes flashed to her friend. "No, you just don't give that look and the last time you were single you were in high school. No one expects you to be tied down in high school." She tipped her head at the image of herself in the mirror. "But a college graduate? Everyone expects me to get married soon."

"That's not true."

She gave her friend a pointed look. "Back to what I was saying before. Weston is going to give me that look like he pities me, like I'm not over him. I am so over him. You can't get more over it than I am." She turned to Katniss. "Thoughts?"

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know much about…"

She turned back to the mirror, "Sorry I forgot," she murmured, smoothing out the silk fabric on her hips.

"Can get you get me a date?"

"Date?"

"You have the unicorn of men on your arm. You must have a ton of men in your arsenal. That small town you came from seems to be filled to the brim with eligible men eager to be my date." Madge fiddled with her hair, throwing it up to show off her delicate neck and prominent collarbones and then dropping it to let the loose waves fall where they may. She wanted to make Weston eat his heart out.

"Unicorn of men?"

Madge turned to her friend. "Peeta. He's handsome, sweet, and adores you," she turned back to her reflection. "And he's great in bed."

Madge didn't have to turn around to know that her friend's olive skin had turned red. "How do you know that?"

The blonde shrugged and began unzipping the silk dress in search of a better substitute. "I've heard you."

"Heard me?" Katniss seemed ridiculously incredulous when the fact that they had lived together for the last four years was factored in.

"Yes. You can be kind of loud," she turned to her flustered friend. "It's no big deal and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Who cares?" She grinned at her friend. "You don't know how many mornings I had to fight the urge to slap Peeta on the back for a job well done."

Katniss turned to look out the window, finding solace from her embarrassment in the cool dark night.

"I might have a guy in mind." Katniss thought about her best friend, who she had scarcely seen since going off to college, spending most of her summers on campus working and now that she was back home, he was always working. She had the sneaking suspicion he thought that she thought she was too good for him now, which wasn't the case, could never be the case. Gale was her best friend.

"Okay good," she mumbled to herself throwing off yet another dress.

xxx

"Is she always this nervous?" Gale asked, seated on the couch in Madge's living room. He tugged on his dress pants, completely uncomfortable in his charcoal-colored suit.

Katniss turned to her oldest friend, shaking her head about one of her newer ones. "No, not this nervous. She's always hovering around a six though. This is a ten, definitely a ten.

The bedroom door opened and Madge appeared, her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands constantly playing with her jewelry.

"What does this say?"

"No."

"Wait, what?"

Gale stood, walking over to Madge's bedroom, letting himself in to look through her closet. "That dress is for girls. That's not what guys want. It's all sparkles and there's too much to look at. He wants simple. He just needs to look at a few obvious body parts." He smirked at her. There was a short black cocktail dress located toward the back of her closet, wedged between a high-waisted skirt and a sundress. "Here." He looked down at her many shoes. "And these," he said grabbing a pair of strappy sandals. He looked over her jewelry. Girls over did it with jewelry way too often. "No jewelry."

"No jewelry?"

"No, in this dress he won't need a necklace to notice your cleavage and the rest is kind of pointless."

She ran her hand through her curls absent-mindedly. Gale smirked at her, shutting the door on his way out. She stared at herself in the mirror. Well, he was her target audience.

xxx

Madge was pleased with Katniss's best friend from home. He was funny and one of the best dates she had ever had. Back at her apartment she hadn't noticed just how handsome he was when her mind was so preoccupied with what to wear and how she would look to Weston she hadn't realized the gorgeous man standing in front of her. There was none of that now that he was sitting next to her. His grey eyes were less than a foot away from hers and there was nowhere she'd rather look than at the man right next to her.

During dinner they spent most of their time making fun of the guests, gentle teases to make conversation. Gale had spent most of the dinner hour with her elbow in his ribs as she pointed out yet another woman whose lipstick was drawn onto her teeth.

"Don't look now, but I think your ex-boyfriend is coming over."

Madge smiled softly at him, completely forgetting the reason why she had brought a date in the first place.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Weston staring back at her, a jerk of a smirk on his face. Madge fought the urge of slapping it off.

"It's so great to see you. You look amazing."

She was really fighting the urge not to slap him since his eyes were glued to her chest. Gale must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around her torso and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking up at Weston. She could just see the smile on his face with his charming crooked incisor.

"Oh, you brought a date," he said his voice flat.

Gale didn't break away from Madge to offer his hand. "I'm the boyfriend."

Madge fought the urge to look at him. "This is Gale Hawthorne."

"It's uhm nice to meet you. I'm Weston Haverford. I was Madge's college sweetheart."

Madge cringed at his statement. Of course he had to bring up their relationship. She could only imagine what that would've been like if Gale was actually her boyfriend. She felt his lips press against her shoulder for a brief moment before he looked back up at Weston. "Yeah, I know."

Weston's eyebrows were furrowed. "Alright, well it was nice seeing you two. Save me a dance?"

Madge nodded, even though the last thing she wanted were his hands on her.

Although Weston had left their table, Gale's strong arms stayed wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay?" He murmured into her skin, his hot breath against her skin sending a shiver down her spine.

She turned to him, placing her hands over his. "Great. Do you want to dance?"

The band had just gotten started and there weren't many people on the dance floor but Madge could care less. As far as she was concerned the best part of a wedding was the dancing.

Gale allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor. The music was from the '50s and upbeat, the kind of music he had seen his parents dance to in their kitchen on occasion. He grabbed Madge as he had seen his father grab his mother, sending her away from him before bringing her toward his chest. Her blue eyes shined when she looked up, her mouth open as she laughed. Gale hoped that she was having as much fun as he was or it would be a tad awkward when he asked her out at the end of the night.

"You're quite the dancer," she commented, her hand on his shoulder, the other clasped in his.

He smiled at her, "You're not so bad yourself, Undersee. Very good at following my lead."

"Well you seem to know the moves to every single song, despite the era."

He grinned. "My mother taught me right."

The song ended and the band left, replaced by a DJ. Madge prepared to move off of the dance floor, not exactly in the mood to dance to fast electronic beats with heavy bass for the rest of the night. She'd much rather get away with Gale.

Madge screamed in delight at the next song. "It's electric!"

Gale tried to move himself off of the dance floor without her noticing, but soon enough he felt a small hand grab at the back of his dress shirt, bringing him back onto the wooden dance floor. "Where are you going?"

"To get a drink?"

Madge smiled at him. "Is this the one song you don't know?"

He shrugged. "I'm not good with songs like this."

The blonde grabbed his hand, tugging him into the formed lines. No matter how many times he watched her and the others move he couldn't get it, but he had a great time attempting it. He loved to hear her laugh. She laughed like she was ready to slap herself on the knee, throwing her head back, showing off her pale elegant neck. He wanted to kiss his way from the edge of her jaw to the tops of her breasts.

At the start of the electronic music, Madge said her goodbyes to the bride and groom and they left the banquet hall hand in hand. She had been so pleased with the night that she had completely forgotten to say goodbye to Weston.

Gale carried her bridal style to the car after Madge complained that her feet ached. He opened the door to the backseat, lying his date before climbing in on top of her, shutting the door behind him. It was a tight squeeze since he was 6'2. Madge barely seemed fazed at the small quarters.

He looked down to see the blonde's chest rising and falling rapidly, her blue eyes wide and bright in the moonlight. Gale lowered himself on top of her, his lips ghosting over her jaw before hovering over her lips.

He couldn't help the grin that slid over his face when she smiled against his lips. "I feel like I'm in high school."

He pressed his lips to hers, his hand coming up to feel her smooth outer thighs. His lips trailed toward her neck, sucking lightly at the pale flesh. "Is that a good thing?"

Her hands raked through his hair, holding his head to her neck. "Yes," she said, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath, "Considering who my college sweetheart I'd say that going back to high school could be a very good thing."

He laughed. "Maybe I'll take you to the homecoming game on our next date."

"So long as we can make out underneath the bleachers I'm game."


	95. Doctor Madge

_request from tumblr. quick write, so sorry._

* * *

He was already sitting on the paper lined examine table, his long legs swinging, cradling a poorly wrapped hand. From her place at the door she could see the blood seeping through the kitchen towel. The man looked up, his grey eyes glinting with amusement.

"Hey Doc," he looked to be a few years older than her and so handsome she had to avert her eyes. She was thrown back to high school, a nervous, blushing schoolgirl at the sight of an attractive boy.

"You cut your hand."

He nodded, showing her his bloody palm. It wasn't the worst thing she had seen at the free clinic, and it didn't even come close.

She stood next to him, painfully aware of him looking down at her, his gaze almost physical. She looked at the wound; looking closely to see how many stitches she was going to have to put in.

"How did this happen?" She asked, forcing herself to look up.

He grinned down at her, his free hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well it's all my little brother's fault. We were cooking for my ma's birthday and I needed to cut some vegetables and when I asked him to hand me the knife he handed it to me blade first and I was listening to my baby sister tell me a story about this girl at her who's been teasing her and I wasn't paying attention."

Madge nodded, letting go of his hand to reach for the supplies she'd need: disinfectant, stitches, and a needle.

"You seem close to your siblings."

He nodded, staring down as her small hands wiped away the dried blood collecting at the edge of his wound. She knew all about the waiting hours in the free clinic.

"Are you close with your siblings?"

Madge looked up momentarily, shaking her head. "Only child."

"That kind of sounds good right about now."

She laughed, "It's no fun."

She didn't have to look up to know that he was smiling. "They're pipsqueaks, but they're my pipsqueaks." He laughed. "I don't know what I'm talking about. They're all grown up now." He chuckled softly to himself. "You look like my younger brother Rory's age. Are you even old enough to be a doctor?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm twenty-nine. Old enough for you?" For a moment she stopped, realizing how her words must have sounded. When she looked up he was grinning wolfishly, the edges of his eyes crinkling. The sight made her stomach knot.

"I'd say so."

Madge cleared her throat. "How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty-six now."

She smiled. "So not so little anymore, eh?" The doctor could feel his eyes on her as she worked. "I'm going to start now, alright?"

He nodded and watched as she sewed his wound back together. "So does a doctor like you have a boyfriend or something?"

She shook her head. "I don't really have a lot of time to go around trying to meet guys with all the work I do."

"That totally makes sense." He winced before continuing. "I bet you have a lot of guys hitting on you while you're on the job."

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe some of the guys that come in here."

He sighed, watching as the young doctor cut the remaining string off. There wasn't enough time. "Would you lump me in with those other guys if I asked you out?"

She blinked slowly, looking up at him through her blonde eyelashes, so impossibly light and shining under the fluorescents.

She smiled at him, a smirk at the edge of her mouth. "The other guys weren't as good looking as you are, so I'd say that you're doing much better than the others. Plus I don't think that creepy guys are such sweeties when it comes to their siblings."

_ Gale shook his head, grinning. "No I guess not."_


	96. Your Cheating Heart

_tumblr request: prompt, please? :D angst. madge and gale are happily married, but gale cheats on her and madge is torn between leaving him (without telling him that she knows) or staying with him even while he's cheating... [i forgot the part in parenthesis]_

* * *

The lipstick stained shirt lay limply on her lap, now stained with her tears as well. It was daytime and Gale wouldn't be home for several hours. She imagined having to face him, played out all the different scenarios in her mind, having to look into the grey eyes that she loved and reveal what she knew, what he'd failed to hide.

_At least he tried to wash the damn thing._

But the ruby lipstick still stained the collar. It was smudged, a bit fainter than she imagined it must have looked before being put into the wash. She dropped the tainted fabric beside her.

Her eyes focused on her left hand, her wedding band gleaming in the sunlight. With her right hand she removed the ring, frantically struggling to remove the offensive piece of jewelry. The skin underneath was stark white. It was apparent that she had been wearing a ring for quite some time. For a moment she fought internally with the idea of keeping it on, but the thought of his ring on her finger made her sick. They had sworn vows to each other, ones that he had broken.

She felt like she needed an ambulance with the way her heart had constricted and refused to beat at a regular pace. Her body felt like it was shutting down.

But it would have to wait, because right now she needed to get out of the three-bedroom house she shared with her husband as soon as possible. She stood up, striding out of the laundry room toward her bedroom. Part of her wanted to leave everything here. Start completely anew back home. Her father would take her in without a second thought, no questions asked. She grabbed a bag, filling it with the bare necessities and the items she couldn't replace: her mother's pin, a few of her mother's dresses, and other pieces of jewelry her father had bought for her.

Her eyes traced the edges of the house, memorizing each and every detail about the place where she had been the happiest. Through the window she could make out their living room and the edge of the kitchen where the shirt had been left across the maple table, her ring beside it.

It took over an hour for her to drive off. She wouldn't allow herself to get out of park until she had stopped crying. It was a long way home.

xx

Her retired father answered almost immediately, his face brightening at the sight of his only daughter.

"Madge!" He embraced his daughter, wrapping her petite daughter up in his arms. She was the living image of his late wife. The only living family he had anymore and he cherished any moment he had with her. "What are you doing here?"

His daughter's blue eyes were brimming with tears. "Daddy I'm going to need to stay for awhile."

A few hours later, they sat across from each other anxious for his call. He would call. Maybe a few minutes after he arrived home, realizing she wasn't home, or maybe longer. Perhaps he would need a few hours like she had. This kind of thing hit hard, like a ton of bricks to the chest.

The phone rang forty-five minutes after she suspected he had gotten home. Her father hesitated, his eyes, identical to her own, meeting hers, before his hand moved to answer her cell phone.

"Hello," he was terse, his voice rough.

Gale's voice was muffled, but even from where she sat she could hear how distraught he sounded. Her father stood, walking out of the living room toward the foyer. The anger in the former mayor's voice was apparent.

She forced deep breaths from herself. In and out, on repeat.

She figured she had a week before she'd find him on her doorstep.

was sure that in two days she'd be seeing Gale again.

xx

She was wrong. The next day, a frantic knock echoed throughout the house. She jogged down the stairs, peeping one eye outside and seeing the sight she was dreading the most. Gale Hawthorne, still clad in his uniform.

There was no use calling her father to send him away. Gale was stubborn and she knew him well enough to know that he would sit on her doorstep until she saw him.

Madge opened the door, only wide enough for half of her face to be seen.

"Madge." His hand was on the door, slightly pushing it open further. "C'mon."

He looked so despondent by her reaction to him. Her resolve was breaking so she shut the door quickly, leaning against the moving door. His knocking was rougher now.

"Madge," he repeated her name over and over again, his voice cracking more often with each time until he was sobbing, slamming his fists against the door at a slower rate than before. Finally he stopped, his sobs sounding much closer to the ground. She could see him now, his head against her door, his broad shoulders slumped, knees toward his chest. It was the exact position she found herself in on the opposite side of the door.


	97. Big Brother Peeta

_short drabble. tumblr request: prompt: peeta confronts gale about leading madge on if he still likes katniss. (all big brother like) the rest is up to you._

* * *

The blonde victor was waiting outside of the mines when Gale's shift was over with his square jaw clenched and his gloved hands resting on his knees. Before Gale passed him, he ran a hand through his hair before calling out his name. The miner turned, eyebrows raised and faced him, walking toward him.

"What?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you like Katniss?"

The miner's grey eyes widened and then narrowed soon after. "I don't think that's any of your business, Mellark."

The blonde stood, shoving his gloves into the pockets of his jacket. "Yes it is."

Gale opened up his arms, his upper lip lifted in a snarl. "My business with my best friend isn't any of yours, despite your little sick fake relationship."

The victor's eyebrows furrowed. "It's about Madge."

"What?"

He took a step toward Gale. "Do you like Madge?" He made sure to annunciate every single syllable in the question.

"Blondie?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "Blondie," he grumbled.

"I don't think that's your business either."

The baker growled. "Yes it is. She just so happens to be my best friend in the entire world and I don't need to see her get hurt because you can't make up your goddamn mind." His breaths were ragged following his speech. "I just can't stand to see her get hurt, alright?"

Gale's eyes were wide. He had never seen the baker so angry and hadn't even imagined that he had that kind of anger in him.

"So what is it?"

"What?"

"Do you like her or not? You can't just string her along."

The miner rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"What? I can't hear you."

He gave Peeta a dirty look, repeating himself. "You don't have anything to worry about. I don't like Katniss that way anymore."

The blonde nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. Now you just need to ask her out."

Gale pushed the blonde. "I know how to get a girl, okay? I may not give speeches in front of the entire country, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to woo a woman."

Peeta laughed. "Alright, fair enough."


	98. The Greatest Expectations

_okay so i'm kinda in love with this story (which i was planning on extending into a full fic, but i thought i'd get a bit of feedback first)._

_be kind._

* * *

The sign read "Johnny's" it seemed like a normal enough bar to me, not some dance club or anything. I had gone to plenty of bars and pubs in the last few years while I was in the service. Most of the guys went in there to pick up a quick fuck, but I was taken. All I wanted to do was let loose a little, blow off a little steam.

I was reliving the past, the need to blow off steam alive within me, except I wasn't taken anymore. I was there for anyone's fucking taking.

I had barely stepped out of my chevy and I could already hear the bar's heartbeat. Feel the drum and bass's rhythm in the gravel beneath my feet, strong and steady. I was already drawn to this place. I could feel the electricity drawing me to the locale.

I had never been to this particular town. It was about an hour and a half out of my district, an hour and a half away from her. I guess we needed space, if that's what you could call what was going on between us, "getting space."

As I stepped into the bar I was overcome with the warmth of the place, the kind of warmth that only comes from several bodies being gathered together in a close space. They were playing some obscure rock band whose singer had a rough voice and the guitar riff was so catchy it was already stuck in my head.

The girl at the bar eyed me as I approached. I was used to this. It happened all the time when I was in my fatigues, except I didn't make much of them, not like the other guys. I asked for a glass of whatever was on tap and sat myself on a stool, taking in my surroundings.

There was a small dance floor, with only two couples on it. The first couple looked to be too far-gone. They had no business clinging and swaying on the dance floor. The second couple was a lot better, the blonde was shimmying around, swaying her hips to the beat. Her hair was down, covering her face, but I could see that she was smiling, that she was laughing, happy. Her partner was laughing too, his hand loosely on her waist. The love in his eyes for her was evident. This guy was constantly trying to pull her in toward his body, so they could just sway I assume, or maybe to whisper something in her ear, girls love that kind of thing and guys loved to do it too. Now that I was alone, I found myself observing the couples around me, seeing whether or not I could pinpoint who loved who more. Every couple has that, it tells you who has the upper hand. I was the one with the disadvantage. I'd she still has the upper hand with him too.

I turned back around, returning to nurse my drink. "Can I get a shot of whiskey?" I asked the bartender. "Make it a double."

I saw a flash of blonde hair in my peripheral. "Be a doll Trace, get me a beer for Sid and a mint julep."

"Hold on Madge, just let me get Handsome's drink over here."

Madge, that wasn't some common name like Brittany or Stephanie.

I turned, turning to look at this Madge chick. Just as I turned she turned similarly, probably wondering who Handsome was and whether or not the nickname was merited. She could be the judge of that.

I hadn't seen her in years, since before I went into the army. She had left town as soon as she graduated. I expected it. If anyone were going to get out of this town it would be her, especially after her mom died. She couldn't get out quick enough.

She didn't look any different; with those same blue eyes, that shined brighter than the sun, the same golden hair, except it was matted to her forehead with sweat, a little shorter than I was used to seeing her with too. She even dressed the same, those dresses that said wealth, screamed merchant to me. It was her mother's. In my youth, when Mrs. Undersee was still well enough to walk around I remembered seeing her in it, the dull orange color with lilies printed all over it. It was a very pretty sundress. She had looked great in it, but Madge looked even better.

"Gale," she said, her eyes wide in surprise. I'm sure mine mirrored hers. I didn't expect to see her again in a million years, not in some low-class bar an hour and a half away from our hometown. Had she really been this close all this time? "How's Katniss?"

It was a natural question to ask. I mean the girl had been my wife for crying out loud and even if Madge hadn't caught wind of that she was my best friend, seeing me through the hardest time of my life, my dad's death. That didn't mean the question didn't feel like a jackhammer to my heart. I didn't know how Katniss was anymore. She wasn't mine to know anymore. She was his.

"You haven't heard?"

She shook her head, her curls shaking along with her head. "Did something happen with you two?"

"We're not together anymore."

She paused and I watched as her blonde eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought you two were married." This wasn't a particularly wrong thing to think. We were from the south. You didn't get divorced in the south. We were die-hard 'til death do you part. I still was.

"We're getting divorced."

She took a seat next to me, her small hand nervously coming up to pat my back. I welcomed the touch. Yes, I was heartbroken and all that shit, but I was still a man and a beautiful girl's touch is always nice, especially Madge Undersee's, whose eyes were as warm as an oven. She was warm without pitying. It made me want to divulge all of my secrets, let her in.

"She left me for another man."

Automatically, not even sparing a second she said "Peeta?" I was just about ready to die. It's like everyone had seen it coming except me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, shaking her hand off my back. "Did everyone know except me? Did no one think to tell me that my wife was in love with another man?"

"Hey!" She said, dropping down from her stool. "I haven't been home in five years. I don't know shit about you or Katniss. I'm just going off of what I knew in high school. It was a guess Gale!"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Sit down, Undersee. I'm sorry. It just seemed like no one was surprised, except me, even my own fucking mother didn't bat an eyelash when I told her."

She paused, running a hand through her hair, and then turning to look back at the guy on the dance floor before sitting back down.

I looked over at the guy too. He was leaning against a wall, looking down at his phone.

"Madge, you can go back to your boyfriend if you want." I said it even though I didn't mean it. I didn't want her to go. I was lonely and I liked having her to talk to.

"He'll be fine for a little while." I felt the pang in my chest when she didn't deny he was her boyfriend. "And he's not my boyfriend." She flashed me a smile, taking a sip from her drink.

"Have you been here long?" I asked, throwing back my shot, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"No, not too long, a month, two maybe."

"Where have you been?" Her eyes looked away from mine and I watched as her hand moved to touch her neck and then settled on her necklace, bringing the pendant back and forth on the chain.

"I was living in California for awhile."

"What were you doing there?"

"School, and then work."

"Where did you go again?" I knew everyone was abuzz about it when she left, proud of Panem's very own Madge Undersee attending whatever prestigious school she left for.

"Berkeley."

"What did you study?"

"Social work," she said turning to look over the guy again.

"You can go," I said again. She looked uncomfortable talking about her past, about the life she lived in California. I couldn't blame her. I didn't want to share a single thing with her about my life with Katniss. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone actually.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away from her."

She nodded. "That town can feel like the size of a tin can. I don't know how they can stand it."

"I can," I took a drink of my beer. "It's a nice place to raise your family. Everyone looks out for everyone. It means that they're always in your business too, but the entire town raises you."

"It's stifling is what it is. I couldn't even kiss a boy without my neighbor telling me to use more tongue."

I laugh at that, never putting it past Mrs. Cartwright to get right up in your business.

"It's like a spotlight. Everyone watching every single move you make. I couldn't take it there, at least not now. I didn't want to spend my time hanging out at Wal-Mart for fun. Apparently you couldn't either."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you got out of there quick too. You couldn't stand it either."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I-I could stand it."

She shrugs her shoulders, taking another drink. She closed her eyes, swaying slightly to the music. "You should dance with me."

I scrunched up my face, scoffing. "What?"

"We should dance. Dancing is fun. You remember that don't you? You need to let loose." She looked down at my drink. "In a healthy way."

I used to be a hell of a dancer back in Panem. I'd grab anyone who'd go with me, most girls couldn't keep up with me, Katniss sure couldn't. She wasn't much of a follower; she could just never follow my lead.

"Can you keep up?" I asked, as she led me to the barren dance floor. There was a new song and the dance floor flooded with couples.

"I think the better question is whether you can keep up. I've got my flats on and I am ready for you Hawthorne," she scrunched up her nose, baring her teeth at me.

I laughed at the cute look on her face. "You say that now." I grabbed her twirling her toward me. She laughed, her hair falling into her eyes. She was impressed.

"I didn't think you still had it in you."

"I've still got some life in me, Undersee. Don't count me out yet." I led her away from me, before bringing her back in, my left hand on her hip and our right hands clasped.

Madge was pretty good if I didn't say so myself. She followed each of my movements easily, never faltering. I didn't know how many songs passed before her guy showed up, asking to cut in, but it must have been a few. She was really something else. It didn't matter which song was on because she seemed to know it all, even when the songs changed genres. She danced along with me, mouthing the words to herself. It was nice. It helped me forget what was on my mind. It made it easier to breathe.

After the song ended I stepped outside, breathing in the cool air. It was one of those cool summer nights. I was covered in sweat, hair sticking to my forehead. I'm sure I looked like a mess. I ran a hand through it, not being able to stand when my hair was plastered to my skin like that. I probably looked worse now, my hair sticking up in every direction. Ma hated when I did this, said I looked ridiculous, like I'd never seen a comb in my life. I missed her. I missed my siblings as well. I missed her the most though. I knew I should hate her and a part of me did. Another part of me had wanted to punch that Peeta Mellark right in his stupid face, but I didn't. He wasn't married to me, she was. She had no business falling in love with him while I was away, fighting for our fucking country. The other part of me, the part that didn't hate her, knew something had never been right with us. Things weren't natural for us. Everything was work. I shouldn't have to beg my wife to want to make love to me. I mean I didn't expect it everyday or anything, even when we were newlyweds, but when she hadn't seen me in months, I thought maybe she would want to. It wasn't even her fault though. If she didn't love me, I mean she loved me. Loved me the way I loved Thom, like a best friend should. But if she wasn't in love with me, the way my dad was with my ma then I couldn't do a thing to change that. I couldn't force her to fall in love with me. Those things are supposed to happen naturally.

"Is everything okay?" I heard from beside me.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm great."

I expected her to return back into the bar, go back to dancing with her guy, but she didn't she stepped outside, letting the door shut behind her.

"Sorry Sid can get a little enthusiastic about dancing," I watched as she pulled a cigarette out of her pack, pulling the lighter out with it.

"And you were telling me about dealing with things in a healthy manner." I shook my head, chuckling to myself.

"I used to be worse, I'm down to a pack every two weeks."

"What was it before?"

"A pack every week if I was lucky."

I let out a low whistle. "Damn, that must have cost a fortune."

She nods. "More than you'd think."


	99. Shirtless

_fun little drabble. i haven't written in madge's pov in awhile so here ya go._

_tumblr request: fic based on this gif set? post/38195796462/gale-wheres-your-shirt-cant-seem- to-find_

* * *

I was practically drooling over Gale Hawthorne's bare chest, but I hardly cared. There was a smudge of dirt on the either side of his chest. The tags attached to the silver chain jingled as he leaned forward. I could see his name printed neatly on one of them. All of the miners wore them to identify them just in case.

He had most likely come right from the mines to help train Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch. This had been going on for weeks. I sat inside, scanning through dozens of Capitol articles for any information that could help my friends. Any bit of information was better than nothing. The games were going to be a lot tougher this time. They were going up against victors this time, victors who had Capitol contacts while they had none. Well, other than Haymitch, maybe.

I fought to keep my eyes from trailing down his body. "Gale…" I finally asked. "Where's your shirt?" Because you really need to get it on like right now.

He smiled at me, leaning onto the dining room table where the Capitol newspapers were scattered. "Can't seem to find it, Princess."

I rolled my eyes at him, keeping my eyes trained onto the printed words in front of me. So long as I concentrated on the black and white article in front of me I wouldn't feel the need to trail my finger down his chest or worse kiss his stupidly soft lips.

"Does it bother you?"

I glanced up momentarily, regretting doing so the moment I watched his lips wrap around a glass bottle of soda, a bit of the dark colored drink slid down his chin down his neck and onto his dirt-covered chest. I imagined my lips taking the same journey, except further down. I shook my head, forcing the thoughts away from my mind.

"I don't care. I just think it's weird to be in someone else's house shirtless."

He grinned at me. "Oh, I don't think anyone would mind."

I huffed, feeling my cheeks burning as I focused on the words in front of me, my eyes moving over the words, taking in each one at a time. Gale laughed and I blew a piece of hair away from my eyes just to get his words out of my mind. I'd spend days after this deciphering his words, most likely misconstruing his gentle teasing as some sort of a compliment. This was why guys like Gale should wear shirts at all times.


	100. Hit

_I AM NOT STOPPING AT 100! I REPEAT: I AM NOT STOPPING AT 100! _

_stop worrying! :D so long as i have an inbox full of requests i will not stop!_

_tumblr request: Anonymous - Request? Mayor Undersee hits Madge and Gale sees that. Angst, please :)_

* * *

There was a lot Gale didn't understand. He didn't understand how the Capitol could starve their citizens or cut their tongues out for that matter. He couldn't understand the need for the hunger games or even why his sister loved the color pink so much.

He definitely couldn't understand why parents hit their children.

So when he saw the back of the mayor's hand come into contact with Madge's cheek he was dumbfounded, standing still, watching from outside the window. No one would have seen it if they hadn't been in Gale's place, right in a spot where the curtains gaped open.

The hit sent the blonde stumbling back, clutching her cheek in her hand. She moved from her father's side and a few moments later the side door slammed closed and Madge came running out, tripping over her unlaced boots, falling face-first into the ground. Gale ran forward, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice tight. He wasn't just talking about her fall and she knew it. If would give him the go-ahead he would definitely rough up the mayor, consequences be damned.

The blood had rushed to her cheek, the outline of her father's hand staining her pale cheek. His hand unconsciously rose, his thumb brushing against the red-tinged skin. He repeated his question.

Madge shrugged away his hand, her blue eyes, though teary, were narrowed at him, looking at him as if the hand mark on the side of her face belonged to him.

"You don't know me, okay? You don't know a thing about my life and you don't want to either." She ran her hand through her hair, disrupting the carefully placed part and hooking her fingers into the headband, pushing it off of her head. "I don't need your forced sympathies. I don't need anything from you." She looked down at the package of strawberries in his hands. He continued bringing them despite Katniss being sent away. She reached into her pocket, thrusting several coins at him and grabbing the bag of fruits. "Maybe Pan can use them."

She crossed the street without looking back to make sure she had given him the right amount, though she had overpaid. With her free time, she swiped at the tears falling down her cheeks, stinging on the reddened side.

She was right. Gale didn't know anything about the life she lived. He didn't know any of her friends, other than Katniss, but she was wrong too. He did want to know. Sometimes she was all he could think about.


	101. AN

okay so i have a question.

i have reached 100 chapters and i am super excited!

is there a particular story that you want continued (counting the ones that i have neglected that already have a second chapter)

comment or message :)


	102. Slave Auction

_tumblr request: Gadge request, if it be pleasing to you. Gale takes part in a charity slave/bachelor auction and Madge wins him. :)_

If the entire firehouse hadn't been participating in the auction then there would be no way that Gale would have found himself in this particular predicament. Charity or not, he was no one's slave, though they chose to call it a "helper's auction" to not be so crude, but it was a slave auction. He was being forced to do whatever that little blonde wanted him to. At least it was for charity. That was the only thing that got him to Undersee's apartment on a Saturday morning. She had insisted six o'clock sharp. This was going to be hell. He pressed on the buzzer, her name written neatly beside it, all loops and a complete contrast to his chicken scratch. She grumbled a nonsensical response into the intercom. She obviously wasn't even awake, but buzzed him up anyway. He knocked on her door. A sleepy Madge answered the door, still clad in her pajamas that consisted of a baggy sweatshirt with her university's crest on the front, falling off of one shoulder and sleep shorts, which looked like they might have belonged to him when he was 12 years old. They were short, like really short, making her short legs appear long. She padded barefoot through the apartment. She sat at the kitchen table, laying her head on the maple table. "Coffee," she groaned, one hand outstretched, pointing to the coffee maker. She didn't waste time, did she? He made her coffee, tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting for the morning drink to brew. He looked the blonde over, her head laid atop her folded arms. The sleeves of her sweatshirt covered her hands completely, only the tip of her middle finger slipping out, her black nail polish a stark contrast to her pale skin. He turned back to the coffee maker, pouring her coffee black. She hadn't given him specifics, though a girl like Madge seemed like she'd want heaps of cream and sugar in her coffee. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, shaking her awake. The softness of her skin was not lost on him. "Your coffee is ready, your highness." She mumbled underneath her breath, peeking with one eye open and raising her head to check if he was lying to her. At the sight of her favorite coffee cup, a pink oversized mug with polka dots she grinned, bringing the mug to her lips. She moaned in delight. "Good job Hawthorne. Hopefully you can scrub my floors like you make coffee." Gale's eyes widened at the thought. Xxx The blonde took the 'helper' title a bit too seriously. He had finally finished scrubbing her kitchen floors, on his hands and knees. She was right, there had been a few mysterious stains left there by the pervious inhabitants, but that sure as hell didn't mean that Gale had to be the one to clean them up. He wiped the sweat from his brow, stepping into the living room to ask Madge about his next task. His knees were sore, he hoped he would be able to sit or stand for the next chore. Her legs were outstretched, her feet on the coffee table directly in front of the loveseat she was slumped on, her laptop on her stomach. "Done?" she asked, her eyes glued to the screen. He grunted an affirmation, narrowing his eyes at her, despite the fact that she wasn't even glancing his way. "Hungry?" she typed away. "I imagine you would be. Scrubbing floors is hard or at least that's what I would assume from watching Cinderella." He growled, scrubbing floors was definitely hard and you didn't have to watch a cartoon to know that. Gale sat beside her, throwing his own booted feet on top of her coffee table. "Are you really going to make me work all day?" The blonde glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye. "Just clean the bathroom, pay special attention to scrubbing the tub and getting the dirt out behind the toilet." He groaned. "Really?" She nodded, moving forward to sweet her lips across his cheek. "If you do a good enough job maybe tonight we can switch roles." The tired man shot up, practically running to the bathroom to get the job done. "Does pizza sound good?" She yelled, chuckling. He didn't respond, too focused on leaving her bathroom spotless. 


	103. Childhood Friends

_tumblr request: can you do a angsty one-shot in which Madge is the 'mad' girl (much like Annie) and Gale's always there to comfort her?_

_i feel like i did it wrong… sorry! i wrote this three times, before deciding to stick with this story. the other few were a bit too fluffy. i hope this is angsty enough. it's not the usual i write. i had a really hard time writing Madge as 'mad' without making her a child, y'know?_

* * *

She would watch him all day if I didn't drag her away to bathe and eat. The standing all day didn't even seem to phase her. She'd just watch, her head pressed against the glass, her hands touching the edge of the window, her bottom lip nestled between both rows of teeth. Seeing him like this unnerved her. She had seen his reaction to Katniss, the hands she had held as a child wrapped around her friend's throat. She had heard through the glass all the awful things he had called her, the girl he had been in love with so long.

Sometimes she would tell him stories through the glass, as if he could hear the boy he had been as a child, hear the adventures the two merchants had gone on.

I wrapped my arms around her, my hands settled on her stomach. I nestled my chin on her shoulder. She stiffened for a second, before realizing it was just me. We didn't talk outside of Peeta's room. I was just there to comfort her, both a metaphorical and literal shoulder for her to cry on.

"Can't I just see him for a few minutes?"

I let go of her, turning her around to look in my eyes. She knew I would never allow her to go in there and the guards were on my side about it too. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, the tips of my fingers slipping underneath her grey District Thirteen shirt. "You know you can't."

She turned away from me toward Peeta, her shoulders slumped, back to her previous position.

"Madge." Now she was ignoring me. I rubbed her back. "You need to rest."

She shook her head, the imprint of her forehead spreading. "Leave me alone."

I hated when she got like this. It meant that I had to use a lot of self-control, something I was not very good at. Any wrong word, wrong hand gesture and she'd be off, running in the opposite direction of our apartment. It'd take me quite a long time to find her too. "Madge," I said her name a lot softer this time, running a hand up her scarred arm, to the edge of her chin, where the burns began to fade. "Don't be mad at me." Her eyes stayed glued to the blonde Victor behind the glass. He wasn't even doing anything, just sitting there, looking at the walls. I nuzzled my nose into her neck, pressing a kiss to the edge of her jaw on a particularly dark scar. "Please don't be mad at me. I don't like when you're mad at me."

She shook her head, her short blonde strands moving with each movement. Ma had done her best to make the chin-length strands even after the fire had singed off most of her hair. I didn't mind it, I liked the way the strands curled around her ears and tickled my face when we kissed. "I'm not mad," she murmured, her eyes closed now that I was kissing her neck. "I'm sad. I don't like Peetie being alone in there. He needs me." I moved my mouth away from her neck, kissing her on the cheek, and brushing her hair behind her ear. "I know you're scared for the baby." Her hand stayed on her small but noticeable baby bump. "I just want him to know that I'm here."

"He knows. I tell him all the time."

She shook her head. "It's not the same," Madge moved away from me, moving both of her hands to her stomach and she walked away, going left instead of right, which was the direction of our room.

I glanced back at Peeta, who was laying down, his eyes focused on the ceiling now. I knocked on the door.

He didn't have to look over to know who it was. I was one of the only people who visited him. He seemed to upset just about everyone else. "How many weeks along is Madge now?"

It had only been two days since I had last seen him and he asked the same question every single time. "Twenty-two weeks now." A smile lighted up his features; I could almost see the young boy Madge told me stories about. Almost. But not enough to let her take one step in this cramped room. No matter how mad she got at me.


	104. What You Know

_inspired by "what you know" by two door cinema club because it makes me wanna dance and then this happened. sorry if this feels familiar or something, but it made me happy and it was a picture in my head that i needed to capture._

I'm in love with a musician, but to be honest I hate the rest of them. They've got this secret kind of language between them. They talk about the same obscure bands and musicians and it's horrible to be on the outside, sputtering out that it sucks that Kurt Cobain died because _Nevermind_ was pretty good.

By the way this musician has no idea I'm in love with her, which makes things a lot worse. My ma always says that friendship comes before love, so I'm on the friend ship as we speak, balancing somewhere between 'I want to know you like the back of my hand because that's romantic' and 'I know you so well that you will never be interested in me.' I don't think I'm at the point of being friendzoned yet, so I think I'm good. The good thing when you're on the friend ship is that she likes to drag me everywhere and since I'm in love with her that's a really good thing.

She drags me to a lot of concerts, which is both good and bad. Good because it's kind of cool to see her in her element, bright blue eyes shining with electricity and passion, but bad because that's where she gets hit on the most. The only thing worse about her getting hit on is that she has no idea it's even happening until the guy has asked for her number or to go get a latte (why wouldn't you just say coffee, douchebag?)

Tonight, she's dragged me to another concert, some hipster band, where everyone stands around acting like they could care less that there's a band playing right in front of them. Well, everyone but Madge, who's bouncing on the heels of her feet anxiously, telling me every single song she hopes they play. The list is too long, impossible for them to play in a single set, but I don't tell her anything because I know she knows and it's really cute to see her talk, her words coming out so fast I'm trying to figure out the first sentence and she's already on the eighth. It's time like these that I wish I could muster up the balls to just lean in and kiss her, effectively cutting off her long-winded fangirl moment, but I don't.

When the lights come down, Madge grips my hand. I'm standing right behind her, cautiously looking around to make sure nothing gets out of hand. It's been like this every since she got pulled into that mosh pit and I had to fist fight a few punks to get her out. I got out with a busted lip, a black eye and all of Madge's attention, which made it worthwhile. She looks back at me, grinning the way she does when she's really excited, her tongue curled up to touch the roof of her mouth. I smile back. Madge is swaying to the beat, looking back every so often to make sure I'm still there.

I lean forward, my lips grazing her ear. "I'm not going anywhere." It's not until the fourth song that they play a song familiar to me. Madge's swaying becomes full on dancing at this point. I watch her hips move back and forth, her torso following the movement. She looks back at me, the edges of her lips lifted. I feel her hands move to mine. She brings it over her shoulder, linking our hands so that mine are on top, but she's in control, moving my arms along with them so that I'm forced to begin moving the rest of my body to not look like a complete idiot. This only works because I'm so much taller than her.

When the song fades to a close, I unlace our fingers, preparing myself for the loss of proximity to her, but she turns around, her slender hands on my chest, her eyes flash to mine as she continues moving her hips, the tempo a bit slower, but upbeat enough to keep dancing. Her back is to the band now, all of her attention focused on me. The fact makes me flustered, my hips continuously missing the beat, my hands beginning to sweat and stick to the fabric of her dress. She laughed. Then she moves my hands from her waist to her hips, silently instructing me to follow her movements. Naturally, this makes things even worse. Under the layers that make up her off-white dress I can feel hipbones and the soft curves that follow it toward her ass.

"Do I make you nervous?" She yells in my ear moving onto her tippy toes to get closer to my ear. The heat of her breath is not lost on me. I move my mouth toward her ear.

"More than you'll ever know." For a few seconds she's the one sputtering, her cheeks flushed, her mouth open and that's when I make my move, pressing my lips to hers. I pull her even closer to me so I can feel her hips bones against my body through the layers of both of our clothes. Her small hands grip onto the front of my shirt, pulling me harder on her mouth. I don't move away until I start struggling to catch my breath. Her eyes flutter open and the fact that she has the same shining eyes as she does when she's talking about music makes me lean in again.

* * *

_FIXED BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS DIDN'T HAVE SEPARATE PARAGRAPHS!_


	105. Realizations: Part One

_anonymous tumblr request: request? gale finds out that his girlfriend johanna cheated on him and he dumped her, he turns to his best friend madge, they realize they love each other and he never care for his ex, romantically smutty! pretty please.._

_part one because madge is not a rebound!_

* * *

They had been in this position so many times in her girlish fantasies. He'd lay with his head on her lap while her fingers raked through his grown out hair and then he would gaze up at her and she wouldn't be able to help herself from leaning down and capturing his lips.

He groaned, interrupting her thoughts, turning on his side. "Madge…" he began, nuzzling his head against her thighs, causing her dress to ride up her legs. She wished she had had the sense to put on shorts. She shivered at the action. The action would have been so different if it wasn't for the situation they found themselves in. "Madge it hurts," he slurred, dragging out the 's' at the end of 'hurts.' Madge ran her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails gently against his scalp.

"I know," she whispered. "You'll feel better with time. I promise."

"Thanks Madge, you're the best."

He was drunk, completely wasted and unable to make the long trek back to his apartment alone. She marveled at the fact that they had made it to his apartment in one piece. Gale's weight was bordering on too much for her and his height didn't help. He had to crouch on her, putting even more of his weight on her so he could get his arm around her shoulders, leaning his head on top of hers. He had complained, swearing up and down about how much he hated his cheating ex-girlfriend, how he wasted so much of his time. A block away from her apartment, his lips had found their way to her neck, his dry lips dragging across the sensitive skin. His next words were so quiet, she wouldn't have been able to hear them if his lips hadn't been so close to her ears. "You wouldn't do that to me, Madge. You would never hurt me like that." The truth was that she wouldn't. She was in love with him and even despite the fact that they weren't dating, every time she went on a date with another guy it felt wrong, like she was cheating both herself and him. It was stupid and she hated herself for it.

"Your legs are so smooth," he murmured, dragging his had up her legs.

She pushed his hand away from her legs. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, about how she would spend hours, days or weeks even, thinking about this moment.

"Sorry," he slurred. "You're just so pretty."

The compliment should have made her feel better, but it didn't. She sighed, pushing her hair away from her eyes. Her chest ached and she wasn't sure that she could last very long without bursting into tears and she didn't need a drunk Gale trying to comfort her.

"Let's get you to bed," the blonde pulled Gale up into a sitting position, his head hitting the back of the couch with a thud. Madge grabbed his arm, pulling it over her shoulder. They staggered to his bedroom where she dropped him onto the mattress, not expecting him to pull her down with him.

"Sleep with me. I don't want to be alone, just this once. Please."

She nodded, turning over, her back to him. Gale stayed in the same position he had fallen onto the bed in, one arm falling over the edge of the bed, his boots still on his feet and his legs spread, giving Madge very little room to sleep comfortably. Thankfully, the blonde was petite and for the most part slept huddled in the fetal position. She pulled her legs toward her chest, fighting the urge to cry.

It wasn't as if her heartbroken friend had any idea about her feelings. She tried her hardest to ignore them for the most part. They were best friends and he gave no indication that he would ever want more from their relationship and that hurt. It hurt to see his eyes follow other women when she was sitting right there in her best dress.

This was so much worse though. He was at his worst right now, drunk beyond belief and heartbroken, and leading her on all the while.


	106. Underwater Kisses

_tumblr drabble request: underwater kiss. _

* * *

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver through her body. "Aren't you going to get in?"

She had been too preoccupied with the scenery. Never would she have imagined such beauty existed in the coal-mining district. The small creek shined in the sunlight, calling to her if only she knew how to swim. The closest she had gotten to a body of water was the shallow waters of the shower she bathed in.

Gale ran ahead of her toward the glistening waters. The muscles in his back moved as he threw his t-shirt behind him before running through the shallow bits of water toward where the water began to rise higher and higher until it was up this his waist.

"Come on in!" he called out, his grey eyes shining like polished silver.

Sheepishly she turned her back to him, reaching behind her to pull down the zipper at the back of her dress. His gaze burned her bare back, his eyes traveling over the smooth expanse of skin toward her rounded bottom and shapely limbs.

She walked toward the edge, the water licking at her toes. Her blue eyes found his, her big round eyes pleading for him to help.

He grinned, treading through the water toward her, his tanned arms outstretched toward her. They linked fingers and Gale led her through the water. It wasn't until the water was at her chest that they finally stopped. He brought her toward the edge of the water, where she could hold on to the rocks at the edge instead of Gale. Though he continued to hold on to her despite her white-knuckle grip on the rocks beside her.

"You need to get used to the water and not be so timid," his hands ran up and down from her hips to right underneath her armpits, his thumbs accidentally touching the sides of her breasts. "At least get all of your hair wet." He grinned at the nervous twist of her lips. "C'mon. I'll go under with you. We'll stay right at the edge."

He bounced in the water, his movements moving her with him, until they were completely submerged in water. She closed her eyes tight, sucking in all of the air she could. Gale's lips descended onto hers, his lips warm against her, forcing all of the excess air from her mouth, bubbles emerging from their joined lips.

He brought her back up, his arms wrapping around her waist as she pulled him away from the rocks. She shrieked, watching her security blanket get smaller with distance. His chest shook with laughter, his smile against her lips as he pressed a kiss to her open mouth. The shriek died on her lips, his kisses forcing her fears far away.


	107. Sierra (Part One)

_inspired by "Sierra" by Cursive. totally took a few lines :)_

_i posted this on tumblr a long time ago, but i don't think i ever posted it on here. _

* * *

He felt like a stalker, one hand on the blinds trying to see if he could make her out in the shades or something. All he wanted was a glimpse of her, just a flash of her blonde hair, her lily white skin.

He'd found her in District Two, at the south end, where the cities looked like they were made of gold, their restricted areas stretched out for miles and miles, pale gold sand, the color of his beloved's hair. She'd been living right underneath his nose this entire time.

There was a girl at the front of the apartment building playing hopscotch with pink ribbon pigtails. Her dark hair contrasted nicely with the pink ribbons. If he had a daughter he would make sure Madge put pink ribbons in her hair just like that. He was reminded of Madge, back in District Twelve she couldn't be seen without a ribbon in her hair. He used to tease her about it too, pulling them out of her hair, waiting for her to press herself against him, rising to her tippy toes for a better chance to reach his hands, but she never did. He was too tall and she too petite. He wondered where this girl's mother was, who was watching her, if anyone.

It was hot in District Two, the air dry, but he was sticky nonetheless, his t-shirt sticking to his back, his hair plastered to his forehead. He had the window open, in a sad attempt to let some of the nonexistent breeze in.

"Sierra!" He heard a voice call out. "Your bath is ready!" He watched a figure appear in the balcony. His heart beat out of his chest when he saw it was his girl, his Madge. Her hair was pulled up in a single ponytail. She was wearing a thin grey dress.

The little girl looked up at her, her hand coming up to shield her eyes from the sun. "Coming!" And the little girl ran into the apartment assumedly up to get into her bath.

Gale moved away from the window. His hands were shaking. She was a mother. The girl looked to be about five. It was just a little over five years since he had left her. His chest ached the more he thought about how she looked like Posy, with the thick dark Seam hair and tan skin.

He wondered how she dealt with being a single mother. Did she smoke to deal with the memories or did she jog every morning? Did she drink when she thought of him? Or didn't she need to drink? Had she had enough time to get over him, get over them and was over it? Did she have a lover? Does he come home from a long work, providing for the both of them and kiss his wife? Did he kiss their young Sierra on the forehead before she went to sleep, "call her his baby?"

Gale was overcome with rage at the only person who deserved it, himself. He wanted that life now. He was over running all over Panem, running from her. It was necessary work, but he didn't have to leave it the way he did. He could've visited; they could've still had something even while he was away. It would've worked out because he was Gale and she was Madge.

He was reminded of how he left. How he broke her when he left, how blasé he was about it all, like she didn't matter, as if it didn't matter that he had transformed into a wrecking ball and was hell bent on ruining everything in his path. He had already killed Prim. He was already a monster.

He thought about coming to her apartment, about knocking on that door, telling her he was ready to settle down, that he wanted his child and he wanted that apartment. He wanted this life with her, right now.

He was ready to settle down. He was ready to leave that wrecking ball behind.

He could be whatever she wanted him to be and she could be his twinkle in that vast desert sky.


End file.
